Unexpected developments
by slayer of destiny
Summary: After different events in The Department of Mysteries Harry gets some shocking news. His whole life is about to change course, and Lucius Malfoy gets a second chance to love. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Harry groaned as he rubbed the growing migraine in his temples, he had no idea what the hell he was going to do now. He had known, he knew the night afterwards, he had felt the change, the change in his body and the change in his magic. He had known without needing to be told, but he still had to check.

He didn't really known how he had managed to get away with this, the Order were guarding him heavily, he pretty much gathered that he couldn't sneeze without one of them knowing. But he had watched them and used his knowledge of the neighbourhood to sneak away. The gap between Mundungus and Fred swapping over where they would normally chat while Dung gave Fred whatever new merchandise the twins needed was the perfect time. He had slipped out the back and through the loose back panel and hurried down the street. He had used the money that he stole from the Dursley's to get a bus and then train into London.

From there he had made his way by memory to St Mungo's, using his hoodie to cover his face he made his way to the right department and embarrassingly got to see a doctor and nurse who had confirmed his suspicions.

"Mr Potter…I take it this is a shock," The nurse said hesitantly patting his back.

"Just a little. You…you can't tell anyone about this right?" Harry said desperately trying to pull his mind together.

"No, we can't tell anyone, we are bound by our magic that we can't release the information of any of our patients. Not to the press, not to anyone," The doctor assured him. Sighing Harry covered his face and thought it over. "Mr Potter, do you want to abort the pregnancy?"

"What! No!" Harry snapped turning horrified eyes onto the Doctor who held up his hands.

"Alright, considering your reaction I had to check. Ok Mr Potter would you like to discuss the details of the pregnancy?"

"I…sure suppose we better had," Harry smiled weakly, settling onto the bed he accepted the pamphlets that the nurse had summoned.

"Alright well, according to my spell you are currently 10 weeks along, that's two and half months. Upon conception your magic formed a magical womb to hold the baby in. This will act completely as a female's womb would. Now Mr Potter male pregnancy is a little more…fragile than a females pregnancy, you need to take care of yourself and so the baby. I will give you a diet plan for you to follow, you also need to avoid stress as much as possible. Now do you have morning sickness?"

"Yes, quite badly," Harry sighed as he flicked through the pamphlets.

"Alright well I can give you for something for that, the potion will help ease it, but it won't get rid of it completely, however it should start easing soon. When you are twelve weeks we will be able to do a scan for you to be able to see the baby and hear the heartbeat…"

"I'll be able to hear the heartbeat?" Harry looked up feeling a jolt of excitement.

"Yes Mr Potter you will. Erm I'm sorry to ask but the father?" The Dr caught his look. "In male pregnancy you are referred to as the bearer, the other the father,"

"Oh…I don't think the…father will be happy hearing about this," Harry hesitated biting his lip with a sigh.

"Ah Mr Potter…I'm sorry but…wizarding law dictates that you have to inform the other father of the baby, either face to face or through a letter," The doctor told him looking uncomfortable. Harry paled and rubbed the migraine that had well and truly settled in. "Alright Mr Potter I think that is enough for today, if you have any other questions please just come an ask me, here is a list of books that will be helpful for you, you can owl order them from Flourish and Blotts or Bundles and they will ensure customer discreetness. I'll send you an owl when your are due your scan. Go and get some rest Mr Potter, it is extremely important for you both. Here's your diet list, I'll see you in two weeks," The doctor smiled.

"Thank you Doctor," Harry smiled weakly gathering his things together and tugging his hood back over his face and slipped out the hospital.

_ Lucius/Harry_

Harry sat in his hotel room reading through one of the dozens of books he had ordered through Flourish and Blotts and Bundles. After ordering the first lot of books he had gotten he had got a catalogue through from Bundles. He had made another order of more books and a few items to try and make it more real for him. After leaving St Mungo's he had hesitated before making his way to Diagon Alley. A quick stop by Gringotts had got him his Potter Lordship ring that meant he could access his vaults from any wizarding establishment. A few quick words with the Goblin he dealt with had given him the address of a fancy but discrete hotel in Mathos Alley just off of Diagon.

He had booked himself in where as promised the receptionist had barely blinked when he gave his name and then had mostly locked himself away in the room with his books once he got them. He ordered room service for food and drinks not wanting to show his face too often in case someone spotted him, he had no doubt that the Order were hunting for him now.

Three days after he had had the confirmation of his suspicions he had spent nearly eight hours painstaking crafting out the letter he legally had to send, he lost count of how many times he had had to rewrite the letter not exactly sure how he was supposed to tell the…father this piece of news exactly. He considered writing to various other people to tell them what had happened, but he knew what the general response to him having a baby would be, not to. So the letters he had started to Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, the twins and even Tonks were all sitting in various levels of completion after a reason occurred to him why he couldn't tell them.

He had been sticking to the diet plan the doctor had given him, the hotel despite not knowing the reason why were very willing to do meals around the plan. He was currently seated on the comfy sofa that the room held nibbling on cucumber sticks he was dipping in slightly melting lime ice cream - that had got him a slight pause before being assured it would be brought up to him - and reading up on exactly how developed the baby was now when there was a knock at his door. Frowning he set aside the book and reached for his wand, no one should be knocking on his door as he hadn't ordered anything and no one knew where he was.

He realised that he had been sitting in a slight state of panic, and also hoping whoever it was would go away if they heard nothing from inside when there was a series of harder knocks before a scarily familiar voice came through the door.

"Potter! Potter I know you're here! Open the door!" Despite being familiar the voice also sounded exceedingly different to the one Harry was used to hearing, the superiority was missing and the tone was actually flustered and anxious. Looking back he wasn't sure whether it was this difference or just instinct but before he could really think it through he was unlocking the door and opening it to reveal an unusually dishevelled and wide eyed man standing on the other side.

"You…you had better come in," Harry said after a few moments of them staring at each other. Nodding sharply the man visibly pulled himself together slightly and stepped into the room, making his way over to the sofa and sitting down heavily as Harry relocked the door. "How did you find me?" Harry demanded spinning and watching as the book he had just been reading was picked up.

"The baby, no matter how developed is connected to my magic, as the father I just tapped into it, it acted as a tracing charm and brought me here," Came the explanation as though it was obvious. Harry really wanted to sit down right now but the sofa was only two seater and he really didn't want to have to sit next to him right now. "I was shocked, I thought you would be hidden away at the Order Headquarters, it was on a chance that I searched,"

"No one else besides the doctor who saw me knows," Harry sighed. "If you are here to tell me to get rid of it then you have wasted your journey because I…"

"What? You think I would…no that's not why I'm here,"

"Then why are you here Lucius? I told you, you have no duty to either of us, I was required by law to tell you that's all," Harry said warily wondering why he was here, though the explosion at the idea of him getting rid of the baby led him to hope that despite his words he may not be as alone as he was thinking he was.

"Is that what you wish? You do not want me to be a part of the baby's life?" Lucius asked tightly his silver eyes flashing.

"I don't know what you want Lucius, this isn't exactly a situation I think anyone has found themselves in! I'm sixteen, pregnant when I only found out six months ago that wizards could even get pregnant, I'm hiding out in a frigging hotel room from the Order members because they would make me kill my baby, if the Death Eaters see me I'll be in front of Voldemort before you can say kidnap! I'm kind of playing this by ear!" Harry snapped before to his horror feeling tears welling in his eyes as everything hit him. Lucius stared at him for a second before he was on his feet and guiding Harry to sit down, keeping hold of his hand as he perched on the coffee table, somehow making it look elegant.

"I think we started this off wrong, understandable but still wrong. I'm not here to tell you to get rid of the baby, I would very much like to be a part of yours and the baby's life and I came to see if you would allow me that," Lucius spoke softly, his eyes scanning Harry's face almost desperately.

"Don't lie, the baby I can understand but I'm nothing more than a walking incubator to you right now," Harry sniffed without any fire not allowing any hope to flare at the words and the touch.

"Harry! You are not a walking incubator to me! You know what room it was, you heard what they said. 'Good thing that you don't fancy Malfoy and that he doesn't fancy you Harry, that's the room of desire,'. I researched it Harry, anyone who goes in there will display the level of desire they feel for the person most in their heart the next time they see them. Are you truly telling me that I do not want you? Magic does not lie," Lucius smiled weakly.

"Your married," Harry pointed out, blinking when Lucius snorted.

"Yes an arranged marriage to a shrew of a woman, who is a woman, that I touch as little as possible for fear of being frozen. Draco was conceived on our marriage night with potions and we have not slept in the same wing of the manner since, not that we slept together that night she demanded another bedroom right after. I have enough evidence of her affairs to divorce her, I just did not have a reason to care before now," Lucius admitted softly reaching up and hesitating just before touching Harry, his eyes searching to see if it was alright. Sucking in a breath Harry reached up and pressed the larger hand to his cheek, closing his eyes at the touch that had been burnt into his mind from their one time together.

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

"He will come around, he has always wanted a brother or sister but Narcissa could not wait to give birth to him to be rid of him, another child was not a possibility," Lucius shook his head angrily, his touch gentle still as his thumb almost unconsciously it seemed brushed Harry's cheek.

"So we do what now?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Well first I believe we get you out of this…how was it you put it…ah yes 'frigging hotel room', my brother has a home in Greece would you like to go there?" Lucius asked before frowning at the look on Harry's face that he couldn't quite translate. "If you do not wish to then there are other places we can go? I thought you might appreciate going somewhere private but I will…" He blinked a few times causing Harry to laugh when he pressed a finger to Lucius's lips to stop the slight ramble.

"Its not that its just…no one has really ever asked me if I want to do something I generally just get told," Harry admitted quietly. Lucius cupped his face making him meet his eyes.

"Harry I'm not going to order you around, we are equals, whatever relationship you want from me _we _will make the choices, unless I truly think that it is for your safety," Lucius promised causing Harry to laugh lightly at the end addition. "What? Yours and the baby's safety are my number one concern,"

"Thank you, so Greece? I have never been out of the country before," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Then we are definitely leaving the country. Now my brother has a lovely home out in Greece on a small island with a village close by. But I also have a home in Italy and one in France that Narcissa knows nothing about so we will be perfectly safe, it is your choice," Lucius explained sitting back as he spoke. Harry looked thoughtful as he picked his bowl back up and nibbled on a cucumber stick absently. He had been getting his body used to having regular snacks as advised and he had barely started eating when Lucius knocked. "I take it you are having cravings?" Lucius asked amused distracting Harry.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I did not think that cucumber and ice cream are a normal mixture, unless it is a strange muggle custom?" Lucius smiled making Harry's breath catch at the sight.

"Erm…yes it's a craving, started yesterday, the doctor said to go with what I fancied as it was my body telling me I needed it. Oh…I can have a scan in a week to see and hear the baby, if we leave the country will that be a problem?" Harry bit his lip.

"Harry I'll be getting you a private healer, the best I can find, they will come to us," Lucius chuckled.

"Oh you don't have to do that I can…"

"Harry you and the baby are going to be getting only the best from now on, you are just going to have to get used to it," Lucius said firmly. Harry blushed and tried to look away but Lucius cupped his face again. "Harry I am not just around for the baby. I have not been able to stop thinking about you since that day, I would very much like to have a relationship with you, for us to be a family,"

"A family…I like the sound of that," Harry smiled widely, one hand gripping Lucius's wrist the other moving to rest of the bump his stomach had formed. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either, and not for obvious reasons,"

"So you will give me a chance?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"Don't hurt me," Harry said seriously telling Lucius everything in those three words.

"Never intentionally, and I will do everything in my power to put it right if I mess up unintentionally," Lucius vowed before brushing their lips together sealing the promise. Harry sighed into the kiss and pressed closer to Lucius, wrapping his arms around his neck as they kissed gently, promises, feelings and plain hope being exchanged between them in the kiss. Slowly Lucius pulled back but pressed several light kisses to the lips he had dreamed of.

"And I'll never intentionally hurt you," Harry whispered just loud enough for Lucius to hear against his lips, his green eyes flicking up to meet startled silver ones that softened and revealed what he had suspected. "Greece sounds nice," Harry said after a few moments of just looking at each other. It took Lucius a second to click on before he smiled.

"Greece it is then. Do you want to wait till tomorrow or go now?" Lucius asked.

"I'd rather go now, I would rather lessen the risk as much as possible of the Order finding me," Harry sighed.

"Ok, finish your cucumber and ice cream and I'll pack your things," Lucius smiled kissing Harry softly against before standing and pulling out his wand. By the time he finished directing all of the things Harry had unpacked back into his trunk Harry had finished his snack and had piled all the books he had bought onto the table and placed the bag of extra things he had bought. "What's all this?" He asked coming back to sit beside Harry on the sofa, the trunk shrunk in his pocket.

"Things I have bought, the Doctor advised the books and Bundles sent me an owl order catalogue so I ordered a couple of other things," Harry said blushing slightly making Lucius curious.

"May I?" Lucius asked picking up the bag. At Harry's nod he eagerly looked inside raising an eyebrow he pulled out the three items and lay them on his lap. A pair of tiny white baby booties, a green bib with a cute white snake on it and a yellow fluffy cuddly bear.

"I needed some things besides the books to make it real, I don't want to buy too much in case it jinxes it but I wanted some things," Harry rambled blushing a darker shade of red.

"I like them, the bib especially, and we have plenty of firsts that we can buy together," Lucius chuckled rubbing the soft fur of the bear.

"I wanted it to have something of its daddy, when I saw that I couldn't resist. You have done this before, at least you'll know what we need," Harry smiled at Lucius before frowning when he saw the look on his face.

"Narcissa hired someone to buy all the things Draco would need and a house elf looked after him when he was born. Between her and my father's plotting I had very little to do with Draco until he was nearly eight," Lucius admitted quietly talking to the bear. Reaching out Harry cupped Lucius's ace and turned him to face him.

"We shall buy all the things the baby will need ourselves, and I refuse to have a house elf raise my baby," Harry scowled but his eyes glittered playfully.

"Everything ourselves?" Lucius asked starting to smile.

"Yes everything, either through catalogue or going shopping ourselves," Harry nodded.

"That sounds perfect," Lucius sighed cupping the back of Harry's head and kissing him deeply. Harry closed his eyes in happiness and sank into the kiss allowing Lucius's tongue access when he ran it along the seem of his lips. Lucius ran his tongue sensually into Harry's mouth teasing his tongue with his own and enjoying the chance to kiss and touch Harry as he had been dreaming about since their first time together before pulling back with a lingering light kiss. "You taste delicious," Lucius sighed against Harry's lips causing Harry to laugh.

"I will taste of a mix of cucumber and lime,"

"And you, delicious," Lucius smiled pressing another kiss to Harry's lips before reluctantly pulling back. "Are you ready to go then love?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, how will we get there?" Harry asked standing and moving to pull his shoes and coat on.

"My ring will allow us to apparate through the wards with you, all Malfoy properties are blood warded. We'll go there and then I will owl the hotel to tell them you have left as well as my solicitor to start divorce proceedings, he has been waiting for me to do so for years," Lucius explained as he shrunk Harry's books and the bag and slipped them into his pocket.

"You're sure that you want to do this?" Harry bit his lip as he finished pulling his coat on and looked at Lucius unsurely.

"Harry, you are offering me a chance of happiness, of a proper family, of love as opposed to a cold, lonely, unwanted marriage to a woman I have never been attracted to, have never liked who has no personality and did not even wait until we were married four months before she started cheating on me," Lucius said firmly walking over to Harry.

"But you said Draco was conceived on your…oh," Harry frowned slightly looking at Lucius sadly.

"Do not pity me Harry," Lucius turned away feeling humiliated having never confessed this to anyone out loud.

"I don't pity you Lucius, I would never do that. I feel for you that you had such an unhappy marriage and I'm angry on your behalf and disgusted at her. I'm also completely stunned that she could cheat on you, that anyone could," Harry smiled taking Lucius's hands.

"Harry…" Lucius paused before suddenly wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him fiercely and passionately, his tongue slashing into Harry's mouth and turning the kiss slightly wet but no less knee buckling. Harry let out a small gasp before gripping the top of Lucius's arms and kissing back as best as he could. Finally Lucius pulled back and looked down amused Harry blinked glazed green eyes at him.

"Wow…whatever caused that tell me and I'll remember not to use it against you in public," Harry breathed out not letting go of Lucius's arm for fear of doing something embarrassing like swooning.

"You…are…perfect," Lucius split each word with a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Not really but thank you," Harry chuckled stroking Lucius's cheek tenderly.

"You are. The thing I fear most of having another relationship, though any type of relationship would be better than what I have lived the last sixteen years, was that I would be cheated on. Though I may be admittedly slightly possessive and jealous with you you just set my mind at rest," Lucius smiled down at Harry.

"I don't believe in cheating Lucius. And knowing what I know now, I would especially never hurt you like that!" Harry said firmly.

"Thank you. I want you to know that despite everything I have had very few lovers, just when the loneliness became too much and you…you are the first I have truly felt for and desired so much. Even without the baby I would want a life with you, I just thought I didn't have a chance," Lucius admitted.

"That makes two of us," Harry chuckled.

"Come love, are you ready?" Lucius sighed hugging Harry's body against his own.

"Ready," Harry rapped his own arms around Lucius and closed his eyes at the feel of apparation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Heya like to start by saying thank you very much for all the lovely reviews. **

**Elfwyn's comment, I'm going with the idea that Lucius has a facade that he presents to the outside world, while his real self is shown to very few people, largely due to what has happened with Narcissa and Draco. He treats Harry so nicely and shows his real self because he wants a chance with Harry and has genuine feelings beyond lust for him. **

**Lightnshadows, The light side, dark side and Harry's friends reactions will be coming up very soon along with Draco's at becoming a big brother with Harry as the other daddy.**

**Blackbolt, If I had Lucius, I would not be cheating on him! XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

Lucius frowned concerned as Harry retched and gagged into the bowl that he had quickly demanded Lucius conjure before proceeding to throw up into it. Lucius had pulled back Harry's hair and started rubbing his back.

"Lucius this is a surp…." the man froze stepping into the room at the sight in front of him. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned hurrying over.

"Harry do you need anything?" Lucius asked concerned as Harry gave another retch.

"Barley…water…potion…in trunk," Harry managed to say between retching. The man snapped his fingers and quickly ordered the water off a house elf as Lucius tugged out the trunk and enlarged it before hurriedly digging through to pick out the vial.

"This one?" Lucius held it out to Harry nodded and snatched it quickly knocking it back. The man handed him the barley water which Harry sipped slower, finally stopping retching and settling back against Lucius's offered chest, the blonde wrapping his arm lightly around Harry's chest to support him. Closing his eyes he felt the bowl being vanished as he sank back and relaxed tiredly. "Come its been a busy day lets settle down," Lucius stooped and lifted Harry and carried him through to the huge living room, settling him on the sofa.

"I'm fine Lucius, its just morning sickness," Harry sighed tiredly dropping his hand onto Lucius's thigh as he sat down on the edge of the sofa brushing his fingers gently through Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry I should have thought about that," Lucius said feeling guilty.

"There would be no other way to get here aside from the muggle way. I'm fine Lucius, I just ate before we left which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea," Harry smiled. Within a few minutes Harry fell asleep and Lucius lifted his head to look at him brother who was sitting silently watching them with a raised eyebrow. Despite being a year younger than Lucius Marcus seemed to have taken it upon himself at an early age to be the big brother.

"You need to explain," Marcus said dryly. "Because I am fairly sure that I heard morning sickness,"

"You did," Lucius sighed before explaining everything.

"Merlin Lucius you never do anything easy do you. Of all people for you to have feelings for, never mind knock up," Marcus sighed rubbing his face. "Do you love him?"

"Not yet, but I am well on my way to it," Lucius admitted softly.

"And what about him? He's young Lucius, he's probably never had a proper relationship before, I don't want to see you hurt when…if he disappears off with someone else," Marcus's words made Lucius flinch, only to jump when a hand was placed on his thigh again.

"I am falling in love with Lucius as well. I may be young but I have never really been a child. All I want is a happy family, and I want that with Lucius. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I don't intend to hurt your brother," Harry said in a slightly raspy voice, pushing himself onto his elbows so he could look at a slightly stunned Marcus. Lucius however went straight into fussing mode to Harry's bemusement. He helped Harry sit up and handed him the barley water that had popped in after Harry went to sleep but kept under a cooling charm. Harry took grateful sips before settling back with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little wiped out, like you said it has been a long day, and the first time I've apparated," Harry grinned.

"Most people throw up the first time without having morning sickness as well," Marcus chuckled. "I am Marcus Malfoy by the way. I apologise for what you overheard, I just worry about him," Marcus said slightly awkwardly.

"Its alright, I understand where you are coming from, I can just ask that you give me a chance," Harry said shyly.

"I can see no harm in that, after all you are carrying my nephew, and have gone through a lot of trouble to ensure their safety," Marcus nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry," Marcus stood and held his hand out to Harry who shook it with a relieved smile.

"Its nice to meet you as well. I heard Draco mention you once or twice around school," Harry admitted.

"Marcus is the real mystery Malfoy, he keeps to himself and attends very few formal gatherings," Lucius chuckled. Harry had to mentally shake his head to clear it of the cotton wool that gathered at the unusual sound of Lucius's laughter.

"I can't blame you, all those people kissing up to you while trying to squeeze as much out you as they can before sniping as soon as your back is turned. No thanks," Harry scrunched his nose in distaste.

"You and I are going to get on very well Harry," Marcus grinned. Harry liked the change that this made to Marcus, he had had a slightly intimidating air before, especially as Harry knew he did not really trust him with Lucius's heart, but the smile seemed to break the ice façade and warmed him up considerably. He and Lucius were similar and different in many ways, where Lucius seemed cold and distant, Marcus seemed withdrawn, but both carried what Harry could only think of as an aloof superiority that seemed to come with the Malfoy gene as much as the blonde hair did. However Marcus eyes were brown instead of the silvery blue Lucius and Draco both possessed. He also looked a little frailer, thinner than Lucius's strong frame.

"I hope so," Harry responded honestly.

"Do you feel up to eating yet? You were quite sick, you need to get something more than water into your stomach," Lucius asked, reaching up to tuck a lock of Harry's hair behind his ear without thinking. He did not know where this gentleness came from, never in his life had he felt the need to give it to anyone, Draco was kept from him and then did not want to signs of affection, it had been a long time since he had wanted to actually be physically tender to anyone, he had withdrawn from his family to a large degree.

"Something light would be nice," Harry's soft voice broke him from his thoughts in time to see Marcus summoning some soup for Harry.

"It has been a long time since we had a new Malfoy, Gabriel was the last one. It will be nice to have a baby in the family again," Marcus mentioned as he settled back onto his seat.

"How many Malfoy's are there?" Harry asked curiously looking between the brothers.

"Well there is myself and Marcus, we have a cousin Alexander from our father's side, he and his wife, Victoria, have two sons, Darius the oldest is 23 and married himself to Lucian, Gabriel is 11. Aside from Draco that is us Malfoy's, at it will be until the baby comes along," Lucius suddenly grinned at Harry looking surprisingly boyish.

"Will you want to know what the baby's sex will be?" Harry asked Lucius curiously, taking his hand and playing with it absently, taking note that Lucius's hand was large in a nice way, strong, warm, bigger than his own.

"I'd like to know if you don't mind, not that its likely to be much of a shock," Lucius smiled.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"There hasn't been a female Malfoy in nearly three hundred years Harry," Lucius explained.

"Three hundred years and there hasn't been one female Malfoy born into the family? How is that possible?" Harry blinked.

"There are several different theories that have been passed through the family, no one really sure which one is true, we just know that there have only been males born to the family," Marcus shrugged.

"What are the theories?" Harry asked curiously. In the muggle world he knew statistically it was impossible for a family to go without a sex being born into the family for that long.

"Oh er well there is the one about the mad great uncle that cursed his brother and sister in law never to be able to have a daughter who they desperately wanted, and its been passed along the line," Marcus started.

"Then there was one about an enemy of the family cursing any daughters born to the Malfoy, so the family not wanting to lose children found a spell to ensure only sons were born,"

"Or the one about Cassius Malfoy, a potions Master who during an experiment got covered with a potion that was supposed to help a couple have a boy and its been passed down,"

"There is the simple curse that means we can never have any daughters,"

"The story that Lysander Malfoy kidnapped and blood adopted the daughter of one of his enemies and the original biological father sacrificed himself in a powerful ritual to curse the Malfoy family never to have any daughters,"

"Then there is the just something to do with the magic in our genes that prevents us from being able to produce daughters,"

"And lastly the mad ancestor Samuel Malfoy who was paranoid about outside people putting claims on the Malfoy fortune and family history by marrying the daughters and so ensured that there would only be sons to carry the Malfoy name and genes," Marcus finished as Lucius and he took it in turns to tell the story.

"So basically you have mad relative accidentally or on purpose doing it, curse or for protection against a curse?" Harry frowned.

"Basically yes. We have spent hundreds of thousands of Galleons over the centuries trying to fix it or figure out why it happens, but so far no luck," Lucius sighed.

"So the baby is likely to be a boy," Harry mused.

"Yes, on that, Marcus can you get in contact with the best paediatric healer out here," Lucius asked turning to his brother as he rubbed Harry's own fingers with his own where they were still playing with them.

"Of course I will, and I will make doubly sure that they know that healer/patient confidentiality has to be in place. What…what are you planning to do about…" Marcus hesitated looking completely unsure whether to carry on as his eyes flickered to Harry and then back to Lucius.

"About Narcissa?" Lucius guessed what his brother was trying to say. Marcus nodded but Lucius also felt Harry's fingers tightening around his own.

"Robert Livingston has my file for divorce and all the evidence laid out, ready and waiting for me to give the go ahead. As soon as you lend me an owl I'll tell him to start proceedings," Lucius responded, squeezing Harry's fingers gently back and meeting Marcus's eye.

"Thank Merlin. Alexander was getting ready to poison her this Christmas if you didn't do something soon," Marcus sighed in relief, actually slumping down into his seat with a wide smile.

"I'm sure that he was," Lucius snorted, catching the look on Harry's face Lucius grinned. "Alexander is very loyal to family, he and Narcissa have been at each others throats a year into my marriage to her, it made family gatherings interesting,"

"Understatement of the century," Marcus snickered. "He cursed her to have snakes for hair at one birthday gathering when she was flirting with one of the guests, she was stuck like that for three months,"

"Sounds like him and Hermione would get on well," Harry chuckled without really thinking.

"Your muggleborn friend?" Lucius asked, the question clear in his voice.

"Erm yeah, last year when we had the Defence Group behind Umbridge's back she had us all sign a piece of paper that she had hexed. When that girl betrayed us to Umbridge she walked around with sneak written across her face in pimples. The medi witches and wizards in St Mungo's are still trying to remove it," Harry snickered.

"She does sound very interesting," Marcus chuckled.

"She punched Draco in their third year," Lucius added. Harry glanced hesitantly at Lucius not sure how he would view Hermione, especially with their past and the previous comments that had been made between the two groups, but Lucius's was looking beyond amused while Marcus had burst out laughing.

"Oh, I would have loved to see his face!" Marcus managed to choke out between laughter. "There's no need to look so surprised, we can laugh when things are amusing, or when Draco gets a needed push down. I love my nephew to death, but he has a lot to learn about the real world," He explained seeing the confused look on Harry's face.

"Harry has informed me that we will be buying all the baby things ourselves and that he is not letting a house elf near our baby," Lucius smirked.

"Well, I'm liking you more and more Harry. Father and uncle Samian would be rolling in their graves between you, Victoria and Lucien," Marcus said sounding highly entertained. "Come on late lunch is served," he said standing and strolling out the room chuckling to himself.

"Samian?" Harry asked Lucius, shaking his head as the blonde reached down to help him to his feet. "I'm only ten weeks, I can still see my ankles," Harry said amused but took his hands and allowed him to tug him up.

"Samian was my father's brother, Alexander his son married Victoria who is as relaxed and warm as they come. And I thought we might as well get the practice in before we reach the foot massage stage," Lucius said before leaning down to press another one of those seriously addicting kisses to Harry's needy lips. Harry's breath caught in his chest and he had the brief thought that he would never get over the electric shock that went through him every time Lucius's lips touched his. Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Lucius's neck reaching up on his toes slightly to press their lips together firmer.

"Foot massage stage?" He grinned against Lucius's lips when they pulled apart, closing his eyes and sighing when Lucius's hands cupped the bump of his stomach tenderly.

"I've been told you feet and ankles start to get sore, as I can't help take the weight I can try and sooth any discomfort," Lucius shrugged trying to look nonchalant.

"Well now that you mention it, my ankles have been aching a little already, maybe you should practice the foot massage bit too," Harry said seriously, though when he opened his eyes they were glittering with amusement.

"Hm, really? You are only ten weeks, though your bump is bigger than Narcissa's was, or Victoria either time she was pregnant at this point…and you are naturally thinner than them," Lucius mused peering down at the bump. "But you're perfect as you are!" Lucius said quickly seeing Harry's raised eyebrow.

"We can ask the healer about that when we see them," Harry shrugged. "I'm hungry," he added with a small pout.

"Come on, Marcus managed to get a house elf that cooks better than the ones at Hogwarts," Lucius gave Harry's lips one last lingering kiss before taking his hand and leading him through the beautiful house that Harry had only glimpsed earlier and to the dinning room.

"I hope you two weren't smooching in my living room," Marcus grumbled as they walked in.

"A Malfoy that says smooching, Sirius and Ron are never going to believe me," Harry shook his head as he took the seat Lucius pulled out for him in front of a bowl of delicious looking and smelling soup that made him remember how empty his stomach now was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Finally the next update of this one. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I'm going to start a poll for this story as I can't quite make my mind up on good or bad Dumbles, so you guys can decide for me, please cast your vote XD Glad that everyone has taken a liking to Marcus, he was a shot in the dark so happy he is liked. Hope you enjoy.**

**917brat's comment, The reaction should be coming up in the next couple of chapters so hang on for that. As for how Harry got pregnant, hope this explains it, if not let me know and I'll try and explain it better. **

**petit-dragon 50, Ah don't get ahead of me! Your going to have to wait and see about one or two babies and the sex XD don't you want to be surprised as well?**

**ioname2you, thank you for your lovely review, I hope that the wait was worth it. I love Harry/Lucius pairings, hence why I have two of them on the go lol. I'm glad that your liking Marcus, I wanted to write an unMalfoyish character in the family. Thought it would be a good contrast, and hopefully we should be meeting Alexander soon. **

**Shadow Kitsune67, XD Glad you liked that bit, tickled me when I wrote it lol. Hope this chapter was worht the wait.**

**Elfin69, thank you for your reviews XD ah you'll just have to wait and see, though the reactions will be coming soon. **

**Blackbolt, Glad that Marcus has been a hit! Sorry for the confusion, they are in Greece, in the previous chapter Harry agreed to go and stay with Lucius brother in his home. Marcus lives on an island there. As to the summary at the start of the chapter, its a good idea but they tend to annoy me when I read fics so I will be leaving that out sorry, just not my style, and I like to answer my reviews at the start but thank you *hugs back***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

_Dear Padfoot, Moony, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, _

_Ok, first I guess I should say please do not freak out! I am perfectly safe where I am and here through choice. If you perform the truth revealing spell on the letter you will find that this is the complete truth and I haven't coerced in anyway! _

_Right so I'm guessing that by now you know I'm not at the Dursleys, you'll understand why it wasn't safe for me to stay there in a little bit. I'm sorry if I worried you, I tried to write separate letters to you about a hundred times but couldn't find the right way to say it. So I'm being a chicken about it and sending you all one letter to tell you what's happened now that I am out the country. _

_So here we go. The night of the Department of Mysteries I'm sure you all remember that during the chase me and Lucius Malfoy ran through what I think Moody called the desire room. You were all so relieved that you had caught me 'in time' and could erase the rooms effects. Except you were too late. The room makes you act on your desires for the next person you find attractive when you see them. Funny thing is apparently both me and Lucius seem to find each other attractive. I'll spare Ron and Sirius the details but well yeah the room did its thing and we spent the next forty five minutes in there. _

_For obvious reasons I didn't say anything to any of you, but while I was at the Dursleys I felt…off…no not off just different. I had my suspicions when I started throwing up. So I made my way to St Mungo's and saw a healer who confirmed my suspicions. I'm pregnant. I clearly couldn't stay with the Dursleys, the way they treat me, I just couldn't risk it while pregnant. I grabbed my things and stayed in a hotel for a while as I tried to sort my head out and figure out what to do. I couldn't come to any of you because of Dumbledore, we all know what he would say and expect me to do, I'm afraid I won't be back in Britain until at least I am out of the abortion period, maybe longer. _

_Anyway so I'm panicking slightly in the hotel, when Lucius showed up. I know what you all think of him and what you think you know about him. But that Lucius isn't the one that he allows me to see. And before any of you suggest anything if I was under any spells or potions it would be revealed by the truth spell on the letter. Lucius…he wants the baby so much, but more than that he honestly wants to have a go at a family with me and the baby. You all know how I feel about family, and Lucius…the Lucius that I am being allowed to see, his real self, I could easily fall in love with him, I…I guess I already am falling for him._

_You probably would have heard by now but he has started divorce proceedings with Narcissa, and we are playing things by ear at being together. I know that this is a huge shock, and totally unfair of me to drop on you in a letter but I'm afraid there is little other option. Please trust me when I say that I am safe and happy, Lucius has arranged a private healer, we are having a scan done next week, I will send the picture. Lucius is looking after me, and truly cares for me, so please, please, please try and understand!_

_I love you all and miss you, I'm sorry that I had to tell you this way. _

_Lots of Love_

_Harry. _

"If you frown any deeper you'll get stuck that way," Lucius's soft voice drew Harry's attention from the letter he had been rereading. Looking up Harry smiled warmly in welcome as Lucius stepped out onto the balcony where Harry was sitting enjoying the evening breeze and view out over the ocean.

"I wrote a letter to everyone explaining what's happened," Harry told Lucius.

"Marcus said you have spent most of the time I have been gone scribbling away out here. That hard to write?" Lucius asked concerned standing behind Harry and gently rubbing his shoulders free of the tension that had knotted in them.

"Trying the phrase it in a way that will get the least freak outs," Harry sighed dropping his head forwards and closing his eyes.

"They are going to…freak out…no matter how you phrase it," Lucius said softly.

"I know, but I can try and do some damage control, assuring them that I'm safe and happy, that your not scary, Malfoy Lord you and that your looking after me. Either way Ron and Sirius are going to blow up," Harry groaned already imaging their reaction.

"The dispute between the Malfoys and Weasleys has gone on for a long time, the natural dislike for my name will not help the situation. I'm sorry," Lucius bent to brush a kiss to Harry's neck.

"Its not exactly your fault, though you haven't helped matters along the way," Harry looked pointedly at Lucius who had the decency to look sheepish. "Do you even know why you lot don't get along? Because Ron doesn't," Harry asked curiously placing his hand over Lucius's.

"To be honest none of us actually remember that well. It had something to do a bonding contract, a family ring and an affair. It's been passed down from generation to generation that there is a dislike between our families," Marcus said as he stepped out onto the balcony with a tray and a blanket over his shoulder. He played the tray onto the table and held out the blanket to Harry. "The nights cool down quickly around here by the sea,"

"Thank you. So you carry on a feud over something that no one can remember?" Harry frowned looking between them as Marcus sat down and poured them each a cup of tea.

"Pureblood families rarely make sense," Marcus snorted startling a laugh out of Harry as Lucius moved from behind him and sat down, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Feuds are something that the pureblood world finds difficult to let go of. The Weasleys barely practice any of the Old ways or aknowledge themselves as purebloods and they keep up the feud," Lucius pointed out.

"Also most purebloods do not like the Weasleys because of the fact that they have been able to have so many children," Marcus added passing out the cups.

"Able?" Harry frowned confused.

"It is believed to be something to do with the fact that when a bearer or mother is carrying the baby they provide the baby with a trickle of magic that creates the baby's magical core. Squibs are born when this connection is damaged, defective or just not made. Because of this fact it seems that we are only able to have so many children, three is generally the highest number that someone can have. Even muggle borns and half bloods are included in that. So you can see why there would be some jealousy towards the Weasley family at being able to have so many children," Marcus explained. The two brothers sat in silence as they allowed Harry to think it over, he had never taken in before how many people at Hogwarts were only children or only had one or at the most two siblings.

"Huh, so part of the way you are with Mr Weasley is that you were jealous of the fact that they were able to have so many children," Harry stated rather than asked. Lucius choked on the sip of tea that he had just taken while Marcus started snickering.

"Oh he's blunt!" he said as he reached over the slap Lucius on the back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out quite as…harsh as that," Harry winced.

"Its alright, you are right. I was jealous of the fact that they had one of the things that I wanted more than anything else," Lucius sighed. Biting his lip Harry reached over and placed his hand on top of Lucius's.

"Well your on your way to two now," Marcus yawned.

"Who's being blunt now," Lucius rolled his eyes at his brother ruining the moment as he linked their fingers together.

"Well you are. And on that note, I got in contact with Healer Samuel, he works on the hospital on the main island about eighty miles away from here. He's going to be apparating into the safe zone the next island over where one of us can meet him and bring him here," Marcus told them.

"While I was with Robert I also had him draw up a separate confidentiality contract, we can have the healer sign it before letting him know who his patient is," Lucius added.

"When is he coming?" Harry asked setting the blanket across his legs.

"Next Tuesday," Marcus smiled.

"Five days," Lucius sighed. Harry laughed happily at the eagerness in Lucius's eyes and on his face.

"Oh stop pouting, I had to flash the Malfoy name around to get him here in under two weeks," Marcus snorted. "Aside from the contract, how did it go with Mr Livingston?"

Harry tightened his fingers around Lucius's before he could stop himself gaining the blonde's attention. He winced slightly and looked away busying himself with his cup. He jumped slightly therefore when Lucius's lips brushed against his temple, then his cheek and finally when he turned to meet the silvery blue eyes that immediately locked on his own Lucius kissed him gently, cupping his face so he could brush his thumb along Harry's jaw in a way that made him melt into Lucius.

When they pulled apart Marcus was pointedly reading his book, but his brown eyes seemed to have a shine to them and Harry would swear that the corner of mouth was twitched up slightly.

"Oh good you're done slobbering on each other," He said in a put out voice.

"Ah do not be jealous brother," Lucius smirked.

"Jealous of what? While Harry is very attractive, he clearly has terrible taste," Marcus smirked back in a shark like way.

"Oo burn!" Harry laughed at the look on Lucius's face.

"You are very cruel little brother," Lucius grumbled tugging his chair closer to Harry's so that they could sit holding hands easier. Harry flushed slightly, he was getting addicted to the feel of having Lucius's larger hand wrapped warmly around his own, he had from the time in the Department of Mysteries.

"Its my job, you're egotistical enough as it is," Marcus snorted. "Now how did it go at the solicitors?"

"It went well, Robert nearly bit my hand off the minute I told him that he could finally move on the divorce. He has an entire file worth of evidence for a complete divorce, she'll get absolutely nothing, won't get her dowry back that her father placed on the arrangement of our marriage and she'll have to pay reparations. Her infidelity and complete disregard of Draco will mean that I will get full custody of Draco," Lucius told them. "She should be getting the notification any minute,"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked softly rubbing his thumb over the top of Lucius's hand.

"I am…relieved. It feels good to finally sign those papers and know that she is going to be gone from my life. For good," Lucius smiled widely. "And I have a future, and a family to look forward to," he smiled at Harry who grinning shyly back.

"Thank Merlin," Marcus sighed actually slumping into his seat. "After so long I thought I would never see this day,"

"I'm going to be going back to Britain tomorrow. Draco went to stay with the Zabini's while I tracked you down. I want to speak to him and explain everything before Narcissa can sink her claws in, I want to explain things myself," Lucius told Harry who just nodded.

"I understand Lucius," Harry said. "How…how do you think he is going to take it, we have almost as bad a history as you and Sirius," Harry asked unsurely.

"He's not going to take it well to start with, I can imagine that there is going to be a temper tantrum, some shouting and screaming, accusations, I can also imagine that there are going to be some things said about you that are going to get me worked up and I will probably shout back at him. Then I hope that we are going to be able to have a sensible talk about this, I will point out that you do not really know each other, and if you and I can get over our history then you two can. I'm hoping that his desire for a sibling and his…knowledge of the state of Narcissa and mines marriage, as well as his dislike for Narcissa will give us a chance," Lucius reeled off looking out over the sea.

"It may take a few weeks for him to come around, but I am fairly sure, no matter how petulant and selfish he can be, when he sees that this is what Lucius really wants, and as Lucius said the attraction of a little brother, he'll think things through," Marcus added with a shrug.

"I will do everything that I can to make this as easy as possible," Harry promised Lucius.

"No, you will be civil and not antagonise him, if he does or says anything you do not let him walk over you just because of me," Lucius said firmly.

"I don't want to make things worse, or more difficult at least," Harry argued.

"If Draco takes an attitude it is not your fault, and neither is the situation. Harry you have given me a chance, we are having a baby together, this is nothing for you to feel guilty about," Lucius turned fully towards Harry, his eyes serious as he spoke.

"You are the reason my brother finally got rid of that gold digging, cheating, shrew bitch of a woman, believe me, you really have done nothing wrong. I believe what my brother is trying to get across to you is that when Draco starts coming around he is likely going to come here, he is also likely to take an attitude with you and if you roll over to make the situation 'easier' my nephew is likely to go for your jugular," Marcus told Harry firmly. Harry looked between their serious faces and nodded slowly.

"Alright I'll be civil and won't antagonise him, but won't allow him to take an attitude with me," Harry smiled slightly to the two of them.

"Good, now come on," Lucius stood and held his hands out to Harry.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked confused but placed his hand in Lucius's anyway allowing him to pull him to his feet.

"We are going for a walk on the beach before supper," Lucius linked their fingers again and tugged Harry towards the steps leading off the side of the balcony.

"A walk on the beach…I've never been to a proper beach before," Harry said thoughtfully.

"What? Never? But what about when you were younger?" Lucius asked with a frown as they made their way down the stairs.

"Erm…my relatives and I never really got along. They didn't want me with them and I didn't want to be there after I understood that. I would get left with the neighbours when they went anywhere," Harry admitted quietly.

"There is a hell of a lot more to it than that is there not Harry?" Lucius said looking at Harry intently.

"Yes there is. And maybe I will tell you about it in the future. But right now I want to concentrate on the baby, and you and me. Our family," Harry tested the words out on his tongue and felt the warm glow in his chest at the sound of it.

"I want to know Harry, so that they can be punished for whatever they have done to you, and they will be punished for it. But you are right, the most important thing right now is to concentrate on the three of us," Lucius started smiling happily again.

"I love your smile," Harry sighed before he could stop himself. Blushing he covered his mouth with an embarrassed groan.

"Really?" Lucius stopped on the stop beneath where Harry had paused on and turned so that they were now face to face.

"I can't believe that I said that out loud," Harry covered his eyes.

"I'm glad you did, I'll make sure that I smile more often. No one's ever said anything like that to me before, thank you," Lucius tugged Harry's hands away from his face, quickly pressing their lips together as soon as he could. As Lucius's tongue swept through Harry's mouth, his hands tenderly cupped the small bump of Harry's stomach while Harry's wound around Lucius's neck. Lucius's kiss was hungry as he tasted Harry, the taste that had been haunting him was never enough for him.

"Wow," Harry breathed against Lucius's lips as they pulled apart, he ran his fingers through Lucius's long hair, delighting in how silky soft it was.

"That, I will never get enough of," Lucius sighed pressing light kisses to Harry's swelling lips.

"Good," Harry grinned licking his lips before kissing Lucius again deeply.

"Good?" Lucius asked nuzzling behind Harry's ear once they pulled apart. As he remembered when he suckled lightly on the skin there Harry gave out a breathless gasp and his fingers fisted Lucius's hair.

"Very good," Harry managed to say. "Because I don't want you to get enough of kissing me,"

"That is good," Lucius kissed Harry lingeringly, pulling away reluctantly.

"Its so beautiful here," Harry sighed as they made their way along the beach that Lucius informed him was privately owned by Marcus.

"I'm glad you like it. We may have to spend a while here, I do not want you stuck somewhere that you do not like," Lucius said concerned.

"Won't that be a bother on Marcus? I don't want to be a burden on him," Harry frowned.

"Harry you are part of the family now, Marcus wants to do everything that he can to help us, including giving us a room or two in his house, its not like we are going to be tripping over each other and getting in the way," Lucius said amused. "Besides that he likes you,"

"Really?" Harry asked with a small smile looking up from the waves lapping against the beach inches away from them.

"Really. We will have to spend some time down here, I forgot how lovely it was just to be here," Lucius sighed closing his eyes peacefully.

"Did you say that there is a village close by?" Harry asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes, perhaps we can go into it for supper tomorrow, there is a lovely little restaurant there. I will need something to look forward," Lucius grimaced slightly.

"Are you worried?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not worried, just not looking forward to the argument and sulk that is going to happen. Draco's selfishness wears away quickly sometimes at my temper and nerves," Lucius sighed.

"You know he probably does it to get your attention. If you weren't allowed near him for so long and Narcissa clearly didn't give him any loving attention he is probably acting out in a way to get you to pay attention. It may be in a childish way, but it makes sense," Harry suggested. Lucius was silent for a few moments so Harry followed his lead just enjoying the beautiful golden sands, turquoise water and beautiful sounds surrounding them.

"That makes sense, I never thought of it that way. Thank you, I'll keep that in mind tomorrow when I speak to him," Lucius's voice was thoughtful and heavy when he finally spoke.

"Its not really my place to say this, but he really does look up to you and love you a lot, remember that when you speak to him," Harry squeezed Lucius's hand. "Oh I forgot to mention, the Healer I spoke to at St Mungo's set me a dietary plan," Harry suddenly remembered.

"A dietary plan? What for? Is there something wrong?" Lucius asked concerned.

"No not really. He said that male pregnancies are a little more unstable than a females for the first few months because our bodies are not completely naturally set up to carry babies. The diet is just a precaution you can choose to take to be as healthy as possible while carrying the baby," Harry explained.

"I'll get it to the house elves. I…erm Harry can I ask, and do not feel that I am pressuring you or anything, and if you do not want to I will understand, and I am not expecting…because I feel we should wait this time and give it a little while but I want, I mean I would like…"

"Lucius, just ask me what it is that you are trying to say, your not making any sense," Harry laughed amused deciding to take pity on Lucius as he grew more and more flustered.

"I…would you mind if we shared a bed? I would just like to be able to sleep next to you, to get to have you in my arms when we go to sleep and wake in the morning. To be close to the both of you," Lucius asked unsurely. Harry wanted to laugh slightly at how uncertain the normally assured Malfoy was, and then he remembered what Lucius had told him earlier about Narcissa demanding a separate room on their wedding night.

"I'd like that," He said simply instead. "It hadn't even occurred to me to have my own room," The smile that he got in return was completely heart warming and breaking at the same time. If he were ever to see Narcissa Malfoy, soon to be Black, he wasn't sure that she would be walking away unscathed.

As he and Lucius walked back to the house he contemplated whether he could convince Sirius, once he was passed the urge to castrate Lucius - perhaps looking into shielding spells might be a good idea, he really didn't want to lose that part of Lucius - to disown Narcissa as a Black, yes that would work be fitting for the woman who was clearly obsessed with image and appearance. And also look into some of the sneakier hexes that he could use on the woman, he was sure if he told Hermione everything that she would help.

"You look incredibly thoughtful, what's going through your head?" Lucius asked slightly concerned as they reached the balcony without Harry seemingly being really aware of where they were going. Though the clear trust that Harry placed in him warmed Lucius.

"Oh nothing really, just thinking," Harry smiled sweetly at Lucius who visibly relaxed.

"Come on I have time to show you around the house before supper," Lucius started towards the house, aware of the letter Harry was mentally writing in the back of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Ok new update for this story, glad that so many of you are enjoying this storyline, hope you enjoy the reactions XD**

**Yngoldfogee's comment, Thank you for another review, you are amazing XD Ah Narcissa isn't getting away that easily. **

**WyrdSmith, Thank you so so so so much for that awesome review, I seriously did a happy dance when I read it. Its so amazing to get comments like that when it took me ages to pluck up the courage to put my stories on line, so thank you. And I will try my best to ensure that stay speculation XD**

**Jin, sorry lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Hey! Hey Harry's sent a letter…erm that's weird its addressed to me, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Molly and Arthur," Sirius read out blinking in confusion at the others as they looked up from their lunches to listen. Luckily in the room was everyone in the letter, Tonks and Kingsley.

"Why is he sending a letter addressed to everyone?" Molly frowned from where she was placing the last of the lunch dishes onto the table.

"Don't know, better open it and find out," Sirius muttered as he looked at the letter thoughtfully.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You don't think the Dursleys have done something to him do you?" Ginny said quickly glancing around the table in concern.

"I do not think that Harry would have taken the time to address his letter to us all if he was hurt," Remus smiled comfortingly. "Sirius are you going to open the letter or try and read it through the envelope!" he snapped smacking the back of Sirius's head.

"Right, right sorry," Sirius cleared his throat and turned the letter to open it. Everyone was watching him intently as he opened it and then pulled it out. "Dear Padfoot, Mooney, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny. Ok first I guess I should say please do not freak out…"

"Well that's brilliant! I'm freaking out now," Ron grumbled interruption Sirius. "Sorry, sorry," he apologised seeing the looks he was getting. Sirius grinned at him before he carried on reading out the letter.

The room was completely silent for two minutes after Sirius read out the last part. Everyone sat open mouthed, staring at Sirius who was staring at the letter, all of them trying to take in exactly what it was that they had just heard. Then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell does he mean don't freak out? Of course I'm freaking out!"

"Malfoy! Malfoy!"

"He's disappeared!"

"He's with Lucius Malfoy Merlin knows where and pregnant!"

"Why didn't he feel he could come to us?"

"Oh Merlin where is he?"

"He could be anywhere!"

"He's with Malfoy, Malfoy! How can he be safe?"

"He's pregnant!"

"Merlin he's pregnant!"

"He's falling for Malfoy?"

"He has to be cursed!"

"A potion!"

"Check the letter!"

"Run every spell!"

"Remus check the letter! Check the letter!"

"We should get Bill!"

"What the heck, guys I was asleep!"

"Check the letter, check the letter!"

"What letter?"

"THIS LETTER!" The room roared to Bill who had the letter shoved into his chest. Blinking he rubbed his hand through his bed mussed hair and took the letter with a yawn.

"Who's the letter from? And why am I checking it?" Bill yawned tiredly as he blinked down at the letter. "And did you guys have to apparate me from my bed?"

"Just check the letter! For any curses, any confundis, mind controlling spells or potions that may have been used on the writer, anything!" Remus growled grabbed Bill's pyjama top.

"Ok, ok geez," Bill's eyes widened as he quickly sat down and started to run tests on the letter. "Erm…did I just see the word pregnant and Lucius Malfoy?" Bill squeaked, though he would deny it later on.

"Lucius Malfoy has…has…Harry is…Oh Merlin my pup!" Sirius groaned swaying dangerously on his feet.

"Quick sit him down!" Arthur and Fred grabbed Sirius's arms and led him to one of the arm chairs to sit down. Remus meanwhile was pacing behind Bill making the redhead distinctly nervous of the low, rumbling growl that he could hear.

"He said he's not in Britain! He's not even in Britain! Where the hell could he be?" Ron snapped pacing on the other side of the table to Remus.

"The Malfoy family have houses all over the world, not to mention that Lucius's brother and cousin don't live in Britain. Oh Merlin, Circe and Morgana, he could be in anywhere of a hundred places! Why couldn't he come to us, we're his family!" Molly choked out as she started crying.

"Because he's right," Kingsley said softly. While he had gotten a few exclamations of his own in he had sat down when Bill had started testing the letter and read through it.

"What d…do y…you mean, h…he's right?" Molly snapped through her sobs.

"He means, when Dumbledore finds out that Harry is pregnant, he will want Harry to get rid of the baby. We are in the middle of a war and Harry is Dumbledore's weapon," Hermione said softly from where she was sitting at the table, not having moved since the letter had been read out.

"He wouldn't…"

"Of course he would Molly. Dumbledore may be our leader, and while I respect him, I also know that Dumbledore will whatever he can to win this. Especially when it comes down to Harry, Harry he believes is the key to this war," Kingsley snorted interrupting Remus's argument.

His words seemed to stump everyone, they all stood still and staring at the auror wide eyed and shocked, everyone except Hermione and Ron. It was something that they had all thought at one time or the other, but they had managed to ignore the implication of Dumbledore's actions over the years…at least until Kinglsey had said it out loud.

"He uses Harry's sense of duty, his hero complex against him. If Harry had stuck around…Dumbledore would have found some way to convince him that getting rid of the baby might be the best thing to do," Hermione said quietly.

"Its Lucius Malfoy's baby! Of course its better!" Sirius snapped lunging to his feet. Everyone blinked at the crack that filled the room and the yelp of pain before looking at Ron who was shaking out his hand. "Oo unched me!" Sirius choked through the blood dripping from his nose.

"That's Harry's baby you are speaking about as well!" Hermione hissed going over to Ron and taking his hand gently to check it over.

"There's no spells on the letter except for a truth serum mixed into the ink. Harry would have had to write the truth," Bill really didn't want to interrupt this but felt he should tell them his findings as quickly as possible.

"That's worse! Harry is pregnant by Lucius Malfoy and falling in love with him!" Molly groaned covering her face.

"So you would rather that he was under a spell and had been raped than that he actually has feeling for Lucius?" Hermione gritted out as she stormed over the cooling cupboard and took out some ice.

"I didn't mean…"

"There is no other option here," Ron sighed. "And clearly it's the better one. That Harry is falling in love with…with Lucius Malfoy and that he's…he's pregnant with his child. Its also clear we have two options. We either support Harry and his choices, or we don't," He blinked when Hermione took his hand again and gently pressed the ice filled towel onto his swollen knuckles. Her eyes were bright with tears, but they were also brimming with pride.

"Ron's right, Harry didn't come to us because this is exactly the reaction he was expecting. Family is, above all else, the most important thing to Harry. It wouldn't have occurred to him not to love the baby. Just as he would never consider getting rid of it," Ginny sighed moving to stand beside Hermione and Ron.

"He's too young to fall in love. He's too young to make a decision like this!" Remus said slightly desperately.

"So he's old enough to die for you, old…"

"Enough to be placed in front of you-know…"

"Who, but not old enough to make a decision…"

"About his own happiness and future?" Fred and George asked quietly.

"That's not what…he's…he's just a boy!" Molly sobbed into the handkerchief that had at some point been handed to her.

"Harry's never been just a boy! Since he was left with those…those…those animals he's never been a boy! The three of us haven't children since we stepped into Hogwarts, Hermione and me, Ginny, we didn't get a chance to be children," Ron shouted startling everyone.

"Dumbledore took away the chance of being children when he pushed us towards the confrontations with V…Voldemort," Hermione said quietly not looking up from Ron's hand.

"He didn't push, you all chose to be foolish and put yourselves in danger!" Molly hissed angrily.

"We chose to put ourselves in danger, yes. But because it had been orchestrated that we could see no other choice. In our First year we went to Professor McGonagall and told her that the stone was going to be stolen, but she wouldn't listen to us. Dumbledore had already left the castle, are you telling us that he hadn't figured out someone was trying to steal the stone, that he really fell for that faked letter? That he just somehow mysterious managed to figure it out and return in time to collect Harry from that chamber after he had defeated Quirrel?" Hermione snorted.

"In second year, Dumbledore gave Harry the information that he would need to be able to defeat the basilisk, he knew that Harry would end up going down to that Chamber, he knew that Harry, a twelve year old would take on the monster in the Chamber," Ron murmured frowning at his numb hand.

"In third year he sent two injured, tired and emotionally traumatised third years to save you Sirius when he could have sent someone else, we nearly died at least five times going back the way we did and risked being seen so many times. Harry…and I will never regret saving you, don't think that that is what I am saying. But there was really no one else that could have done the same thing, that he himself could not have?" Hermione looked at Sirius who stood open mouthed, completely unaware of the blood still trickling form his nose.

"Then we have Fourth year. That entire year was one let down after another for Harry. We may not have figured it out at the time, but we have now. Yes the Goblet forms a binding magical contract, but Harry didn't but his name in, the goblet formed a contract with whoever put the name in, Crouch jr. Harry didn't have to take part in that tournament, he didn't have to constantly risk his life and spend the entire year worried sick. He didn't have to end up in that graveyard. But Dumbledore wanted to play Merlin and made Harry compete," Ron snorted.

"Not to mention that he sent Harry back to _that place _after he watched Cedric die in front of him, with no contact with anyone, no news as to what was happening!" Ginny added softly.

"And then we were left at school, with Umbridge torturing us, no way of contacting anyone, Harry had no idea what was happening to him, why he saw one of the people that he cares about most being attacked in his dreams, why he was having the dreams. Is it any shock that we went to the Ministry? Harry's had it ingrained into him that he had to be the one to look after people, to protect them and save them, and we had no way of getting in contact with anyone to get help, so we did what we have been trained to do, and dealt with it ourselves!" Hermione finished bitingly, glaring around at all of them.

"Harry isn't a child, and he knows his own mind and heart, never mind people better than anyone I've ever know. If he says that Lucius Malfoy isn't the person that we see him as, I believe him and trust Harry is making the right choice," Ginny said with a light shrug.

"When did you lot grow up and become so wise?" Bill smiled slightly sadly at them, but there was admiration in his voice for them.

"Harry doesn't expect us to support him in this, that's why he didn't come to us, and he's right, you all follow Dumbledore blindly, and that has cost Harry a lot over the years but he has said nothing. This time he won't be so forgiving. Harry wants a family of his own more than anything else and he's going to fight tooth and nail to protect this baby. And Lucius, if he's who he's chosen to love," Hermione sighed though there was a slight exasperation to be heard.

"He really doesn't make life easier on himself does he?" Ginny snorted shaking her head.

"We should write him a letter back, tell him that we support him," Ron muttered looking around for spare parchment.

"He's going to be so worried," Hermione fretted slightly as Ron dug out an ink pot out of one of the kitchen draws.

"You know how he gets, he's probably in a state, that can't be good for the baby!" Ginny shook her head as she grabbed a quill.

"I'll have to get some books on male pregnancy," Hermione muttered.

"Of course you do. Alright. Erm, Mione your best with words," Ron pushed the parchment and quill towards Hermione who nodded and sat down to start writing.

"Hold on! Hold on! Your saying that your ok with this?" Sirius choked staring between the teens.

"We're not 'ok with this' our nearly sixteen year old friend is pregnant while V…V…Voldemort is after him, Dumbledore won't be happy, we have no idea where he is and Lucius Malfoy is the father, who Harry is falling for. We're not 'ok' with it. But Harry's made his decision and as much as it might not make sense to us, its what he wants and what he's chosen, so we're going to stand by him and support him!" Ron said firmly.

"Hold on, hold, '_made your decision and while it may not fully make sense to us right now, it is what you want and what you have chosen so we will stand by you and support you in whatever you want to do. Don't worry, Ron has actually thought things through this time…"_

"Hey!" Ron interrupted Hermione indignantly and then wheezed when Ginny whacked his chest.

"What am I saying about you lot then?" Hermione turned a sharp eye onto the rest of the room in a way that made them all freeze and feel like they were about to be given detention.

"We are of course standing…"

"By our Little brother and…"

"Tell him from us that we are very…"

"Impressed with him managing to pull…"

"Off his escape attempt from the country…"

"Right under everyone's noses, and that no one had…"

"Noticed. We take your hats off to him," Fred and George chuckled.

"I trust that he knows what he's doing," Bill said quietly, looking up to meet Remus and Sirius's accusing and shocked gazes. "I'm not going to tell Harry that's its wrong for him to take a chance at what he wants more than anything else, or turn away from him when he clearly wants the support of his friends and family here. Merlin knows I don't like or trust Lucius Malfoy, but I trust Harry more and if he says that Lucius is different, then I'll give him a chance,"

"Harry also has our support. I don't like Lucius, but Harry is like a son to us, I won't turn him away," Arthur said softly. When Molly opened her mouth to argue he stopped her before she could say anything. "Its time to accept that our children are grown up and very smart in their own ways. We can only support and help them now, protect them where we can,"

"Harry's smart and most of the time he knows what he's doing, tell him I say wotcher," Tonks smiled.

"I…I can't…he's…" Sirius stammered looking completely torn.

"You need to decide Sirius, you need to decide whether you love Harry more than you hate Lucius," Ron said sharply eyeing the animagus angrily. He knew what it would to Harry if Sirius and Remus rejected him and the baby now. Sirius however started at the words.

"Oh course I love Harry! I love him more than anything!" he snapped.

"Then you support him and his choices and…and suck up your Gryffindor pride!" Hermione snapped back before turning to start scribbling away at the letter again.

"What about you Kinglsey?" Ron asked softly turning to the auror who had been sitting silently.

"Harry has my respect and support above anyone else. I trust that he knows what he's doing. He has my support and I will do one better. Secremento," Everyone blinked as they glowed a bright green with Kingsley's spell.

"What spell was that?" Hermione frowned. "I've never heard it before,"

"It means that none of us can reveal to anyone outside this room Harry's secret, literally, speaking, writing, thinking, signing, none of it will work. Harry's secret is safe within this circle now,"

"Thank you," Ron smiled at the auror who gave a bright smile back and nodded his head.

"I've asked if there's any way we can speak to him, through a floo call at least, but that we would prefer to see him but we trust his word and want him and the baby to be safe," Hermione said a few minutes later as she finished writing the letter.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, are you alright?" Harry jumped to his feet as Lucius walked into the room looking…well utterly exhausted. He had been gone nearly the entire day leaving Harry fretting as he tried to read one of his pregnancy books, and when he wasn't looking on amused at Harry's ill disguised fretting Marcus also looked a little concerned as well.<p>

Now though Lucius was back and looked as though he had just gone ten rounds of verbal sparing with Fudge at his most idiotic.

"I'm fine, I just need a cup of tea," Lucius snapped walking passed Harry to sit on the sofa Harry had been curled up on. He yelped in pain however when a book collided firmly with his head, turning incredulously he found his brother glaring at him.

"Just because your son is an idiot do not take it out on Harry who has been worried sick about you all day you irritable prick," Marcus hissed angrily. Turning quickly Lucius caught the flash of hurt that Harry was trying desperately to crush down. Groaning Lucius dropped his head back as he covered his face.

"Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I forgot how much hard work Draco's temper tantrums can be," Lucius sighed uncovering his face and holding his hand out to Harry. He felt a jolt of guilt and pain when Harry hesitated before walking slowly over to him.

Once he was within reach Lucius gently tugged him down onto the sofa right next to him and buried his face into Harry's neck, his arm winding around Harry's waist in a needy hug. Harry's arms slowly came up and wrapped themselves around Lucius's shoulders and when Lucius gave a sigh of what could only be described as contentment he reached one hand up to card through Lucius's long hair.

"I will see about that tea and a headache potion," Marcus said softly, standing and leaving to give them some privacy.

"Urgh, stun me now, please," Lucius grumbled into Harry's shoulder, absorbing the scent of cucumber and lime on Harry as he breathed in deeply.

"That bad?" Harry winced.

"As bad as expected. He ranted and raved that you had done something, that it was a trick of the light side, that there was no baby. Then when I made all the points to the contrary he just decided to go for a full temper tantrum, blowing things up, shouting about how unfair his life was. However I lost my temper when he told me he couldn't believe I had cheated on his mother with a…well I will not repeat what he said but suffice to say I well and truly lost my temper. So we shouted at each other for a good hour, him accusing me of everything and anything, I had a few choice things to say myself, before we calmed down. When I left he promised to think things over and speak to me once everything had had time to sink in," Lucius told him without removing his face from Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed as he carried on running his fingers through Lucius's hair.

"Do not apologise, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Part of me knows that Draco is what has been created by Narcissa and because I was unable to stop her until it was too late. But he is old enough to think for himself, and he is too old to be having temper tantrums because something has not gone his way," Lucius shook his before pulling back and kissing Harry deeply. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," he apologised gently stroking Harry's face.

"I won't say its alright, because it hurt. But I understand," Harry said truthfully before kissing Lucius gently, offering comfort rather than any form of desire.

"You do have two things working for you were Draco is concerned," Lucius said ten minutes later. Harry was sitting with his legs thrown over Lucius's, Lucius's head was on his shoulder and they had their arms wrapped around each other. They had just sat exchanging gentle kisses as Lucius calmed down after his afternoon of fighting and trying to push away the oncoming migraine that was nipping at him.

"Hmm, what's that?" Harry asked, he had been so concerned today that now being wrapped around and finally having the blonde back he could feel himself relaxing and absorbing the warmth that radiated from the blonde with his mere presence.

"Well one your carrying the brother that he's wanted since he was around three years old. And I'm finally divorcing Narcissa because you and the baby came into my life and gave me a reason to want to enjoy it," Lucius smiled kissing Harry's neck before giving it a light nip.

"Merlin I thought I had given you long enough to get all this out the way," Marcus grumbled causing Lucius to groan and Harry to laugh.

"You are allergic to any form of physical affection," Lucius grumbled not moving his face. Harry snickered at the look Marcus shot his brother before reaching out to take the potion from him.

"Come on," Harry stroked Lucius's hair away from his temple and urged him to lift his head away enough so Harry could press the vial to Lucius's lips and tipped the potion in. As Lucius pulled a face at the taste Harry took the cup of tea and pressed that to his lips as well.

Marcus smiled slightly to himself as he took in the image of his brother and his young lover. He was by no means reassured that things weren't going to go badly, there were far too many variables for him to feel entirely confident that Lucius wasn't going to get his heart broken. He could see in his brother's eyes that he was falling hard and rapidly for the teen, if he hadn't already.

However as he watched Harry tenderly running his fingers through Lucius's hair where his head was resting in Harry's lap, Lucius was fast asleep, Harry just contently sitting. As he watched the interaction, watched the gentle, caring look on Harry's face, watched his brother relax and seek comfort from someone who was not himself or Alexander, as he watched he suddenly felt the ball of hope in his chest burning a little brighter. Perhaps Harry really would be the saving grace to Lucius that Marcus was praying he would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Here's another chapter for this one. Time to meet some other Malfoys. Hope you enjoy XD**

**Goodguy4u282008's comment, thank you so much, that was such an amazing review! Think I'll br grinning for days. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Tati1 - thank you so much for that comment! All the stories were ones I had started writing and decided to bite the bullet and post, and now they are on going, being updated as I'm writing. I plan to finish the fics, and hopefully I will be able to keep a regular update going, RL may interfere, but I will gie warning of there is going to be breaks. Thank you for reviewing and please keep reading **

**Musme, thank you for reviewing so often, really is appriciated, hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Yngoldfogee, Glad you enjoyed that chapter, I wanted to add a little humour to mix in with the seriousness of it. Quite enjoyed adding Bill's little bit. I thought about it, but I decided that Kingsley's spell is going to be foolproof, however Dumbledore will have to find out soon one way or the other. I know I wouldn't want to have to deal with Draco in a temper tantrum, his reaction when he's calmer will be coming soon. I'm glad Marcus has gone down so well, and there will be a pairing for him in the future, and probably an unexpected one XD**

**Keikokin, Hope this update was worth the wait, Draco and Harry's face to face will be coming up. **

**Rokkis, thank you please stay tuned for Draco and how he will react XD**

**Elfin69, I kind of have Draco's reaction planned out, there will be a little strife and a dose of angst but stay tuned to see how it turns out. As for what will happen to Bella and Narcissa they'll get their punishment!**

**StephanieSmith, Ah you'll have to wait and see with the baby's sex that one I am keeping close to my chest. **

**WyrdSmith, My face is perminantly red I think. Thank you so much for your review! I agree Sirius and Remus both need a good butt kicking, thought it was about time that we saw Harry's friends supporting him. Marcus's romantic interest will be interesting and different, so hang in there for that.**

**BladeMaxell, hee hee glad you liked that bit, loved the idea of someone throwing something at Lucius when he's being an idiot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Harry slipped into the dark bedroom, their dark bedroom he corrected with a small smile, and made his way over to the huge bed. Lucius was lying on his side facing Harry's side of the bed, his eyes shut and his breath deep with sleep. The silk coverlet that went on top of the duvet to provide a little more heat through the cool nights was the only thing covering Lucius, he had stripped down to his shirt and trousers.

Harry slipped on top of the bed and slipped across so that he could reach Lucius. Gently he started running his fingers through Lucius's blonde hair, the ability to be able to run his fingers through the blonde silk was addictive, partly just because he was able to do so, partly because Lucius's hair was so beautiful and partly because he knew the blonde enjoyed the sign of affection. He hadn't been able to stop himself from gripping or running his fingers through Lucius's hair that day in the ministry, as his body arched into Lucius, as their bodies joined in the most pleasurable way, he had barely let go of his hair.

Lucius murmured lightly in his sleep, shifting into Harry's touch and moving a little closer to him pulling Harry back out of his thoughts. Smiling he stroked the skin around Lucius's temples before bending down and brushing a kiss to the skin.

"Lucius…Lucius…Lucius love you need to wake up," Harry said softly going back to brushing the skin.

"Mm, Harry?" Lucius grumbled not opening his eyes and shuffling even closer.

"Yes, come on, you need to wake up and take another headache potion," Harry urged him.

"Hmm, what time?" Lucius frowned rolling slightly more onto his back but still didn't open his eyes.

"Its eight love, you need to take another potion, here sit up a little for me," Harry slipped his hand behind Lucius's head after unstoppering the vial. When Lucius lifted his head enough Harry pressed the vial to his lips and tilted it until it was all gone.

"Urgh," Lucius scrunched his nose at the taste.

"Here, its mango juice, Marcus said it was your favourite," Harry quickly pressed a glass to Lucius lips and watched concerned as he gulped it down thirstily. "Do you want some more?"

"Hm, no it's ok," Lucius licked his lips as he settled back down. Harry reached over to set the glass down on the bedside before turning to run his fingers through Lucius's hair again.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked concerned.

"Tired, head's still a little sore," Lucius sighed finally cracking his eyes open a little. "You said its eight?"

"Yes, Marcus brought you through when you fell asleep on the sofa," Harry smiled.

"I promised to take you out," Lucius groaned, actually attempting to sit up.

"Shush, shush, shush, its alright, I've had supper, as to my dietary plan. We can go out another night, you're not well," Harry pressed his hand against Lucius chest to get him to settle back down.

"Lie with me? Just for a little?" Lucius asked holding tightly onto Harry's wrist.

"Of course, just one second," Harry slipped off the bed and stripped out of the jumper he had put on once the night had cooled. Lifting the coverlet he slipped under and wriggled across to Lucius's warmth. Sleepily Lucius reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him completely against him and burying his nose into the crook of Harry's shoulder. Harry slipped a leg between Lucius's and settled his hands on Lucius's broad chest, feeling the comforting thump thump thump of his heart against his hand.

"M' sorry I snapped earlier," Lucius said sleepily.

"Lucius don't worry about it," Harry sighed.

"No, you'll leave and…don't want to lose you…or baby…you're holding my heart in your hands…scared," Lucius squeezed Harry tighter to him as he spoke. Harry wondered if he would be admitting these things if it wasn't for the headache potion and disorientation of the migraine, or if he would even remember all this in the morning.

"Lucius we're going to argue, we'll have our moments, but I'm not leaving you over something as simple as you snapping at me once. Lucius your holding my heart as well, we're not going anywhere. I've made my choice and I'm damned if I'm going to let you go now I have you," Harry said.

"M' not good enough for you," Lucius sighed, the wealth of pain and sorrow in his voice enough to make Harry's heart clench, the doubt in Lucius even more so.

"Lucius I do not want to hear you talking like that. You are good enough for me, and you, Lucius Malfoy, you are what I want, do not think any different!" Harry said firmly. Cupping Lucius's face he turned his face up to brush tender kisses along Lucius's jaw before brushing their lips together gently. "Now go to sleep, you need to sleep," He brushed his hand along Lucius's face before going back to carding his fingers through Lucius's hair. Watching as he relaxed and slipped quickly back into sleep.

He slipped briefly out the room to tell Marcus he was going to go to bed, collect his book before sliding back into bed. He conjured a small lumos spell, just bright enough for him to read by without straining his eyes, but not enough to trigger the light sensitivity that Lucius had shown earlier, before settling down to carry on reading while running his fingers through Lucius's hair soothingly for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Lucius shifted and tightened his arm around the warm body pressed to his own, he had an arm wrapped around his chest, the other over his waist with his hand resting on the swell of Harry's stomach. He had apparently been sleeping with his face buried into Harry's shoulder, one leg slotted firmly between Harry's legs in a mirror of how Harry had lay down with him the night before.<p>

He mentally groaned when he remembered the things that he had admitted and said out loud the night before to Harry, although he couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face as he remembered what Harry had said in response.

Stretching languorously as much as he could without waking Harry he reached for his wand and cast a tempus spell, blinking shocked when the smoke formed the time 10:00. He had barely ever slept in this late, even when he got a migraine, which he was happy to note was gone.

"Mm…Lucius?" Harry yawned shifting in his arms.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Lucius winced gently rubbing the bump under his hand.

"Its alright. How are you feeling?" Harry asked concerned rolling over enough so he could see Lucius.

"Much better, thank you for looking after me," Lucius smiled warmly, feeling Harry's breath catch because of how close they were in response.

"You don't need to thank me. You weren't well, of course I was going to look after you," Harry spoke as though anything else hadn't occurred to him. Looking into those honest, beautiful green eyes Lucius was reminded of the time he had caught dragon fever and been desperately ill, Narcissa had left to stay in Italy the minute she saw he wasn't well and hadn't returned until a month after he was fully recovered 'just in case'.

"What was that for?" Harry gasped when Lucius pulled away from the kiss he hadn't been able to hold back.

"I can't thank you?" Lucius tried to say seriously, though the corner of his mouth was twitching with his amusement.

"If you want to thank me like that, then sure any time you want to," Harry grinned cupping the back of Lucius's neck and tugging him down into another kiss.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'll do my best to make sure we are the happiest we can be," Lucius promised softly into Harry's ear.

"And so will I," Harry smiled understandingly.

"Come on, shower and breakfast!" Lucius pushed himself up and gently tugged Harry into a sitting position when he grumbled. He grinned at Harry's laughter when he lifted him into his arms and carried into the bathroom.

"Lucius that tickles!" Harry snickered making a half hearted attempt to push Lucius's face fro behind his ear. Lucius was wrapped tightly around Harry as they walked down the corridor to the living room.

"Its about time you two got up," Marcus's grumble made Harry start laughing as they turned into the living room, but what he saw made him freeze. There were three other people in the living room besides Marcus sitting on the sofa. Harry automatically pressed back against Lucius suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Alexander?" Lucius exclaimed stepping around Harry and making his way over to the man who stood from the sofa with a smile. It was a little tight and unsure, but still filled with affection. Alexander was older than Lucius, Harry would say he was around forty. He had the typical Malfoy blonde hair, but his eyes were more of a grey side than Lucius blue.

On the sofa there was a young boy of around ten and an older man of around 20 who were clearly Alexander's children. They both had the same Malfoy blonde hair, but their eyes were a light brown shade, lighter than Marcus's. The older had a narrow face and higher cheekbones that the other Malfoy men, the younger had a button nose instead of the slightly pointed Malfoy nose.

Harry was standing unsurely in the doorway as Lucius and Alexander hugged, suddenly, and for the first time since he arrived, really feeling awkward and uncomfortable in the house. This was Lucius's family and from what he had heard between the brothers Lucius held a great deal of respect for Alexander. Just as he was wondering whether he should leave them alone to give them some privacy, feeling as though he didn't really belong here, Marcus was beside him.

"Come on Harry," Marcus took Harry's arm before he could argue and led him into the room.

"I don't think…maybe I should just…"

"Hi I'm Gabriel," the young boy grinned holding his hand out to Harry, his brown eyes shining warmly as he looked up at Harry. He had moved without Harry really seeing or taking him in.

"Gabriel, don't just pounce on someone like that. Hello I'm Darius," The older set his hands on his younger brother's shoulders with an exasperated smile.

"Oh, erm nice to meet you both. I'm Harry," Harry shook Gabriel and Darius's hands. He jumped slightly when Lucius's familiar warmth settled against his side as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Xander, this is Harry. Harry this is my cousin Alexander," Lucius smiled down at Harry, but he squeezed him gently, comfortingly.

"Its nice to meet you," Harry said politely holding out his hand.

"Hmm, you really believe that this is not some sort of trick?" Alexander raised an eyebrow at Harry's hand before looking at his face with cold grey eyes. Harry shrank back against Lucius's side shocked and feeling hurt creeping in.

"Alexander," Lucius snapped angrily startling Harry even more than Alexander's cold eyes did.

"What? You really expect me to believe that Harry Potter just happens to end up 'pregnant' with your child, falling in love with you, and despite the years that myself, Marcus and Victoria have been begging you to divorce Narcissa you just decide to do it within days of him telling you he's pregnant! I mean come on! How likely is it that after one time together he manages to get pregnant? You really believe that he honestly is falling in love with you,?" Alexander snorted. Harry could _feel _Lucius's wince never mind see it, the words hitting hard. That mixed with the things Lucius had said to him only the night before had Harry's temper flaring before he could think it through properly. Quickly placing his hand over Lucius's on his waist when he felt it loosening Harry glared darkly at Alexander.

"Firstly claiming to be pregnant when I'm not would be pretty stupid considering I have an appointment with the healer in two days time - I think it might be figured out then. But also Lucius tracked me down using his connection to the baby's magic! I didn't ask Lucius for anything, I didn't expect him to want to have anything to do with me and the baby, the only reason I got in contact with him was because I was legally obliged to. And as to my feelings for Lucius, yes while you are clearly concerned for him, frankly it is none of your business, you don't know me so don't you dare claim to know what I can and can't do. It may be quick in some peoples eyes but Lucius has been a constant in my life for years, and while it may not always have been a good constant he has been there, and along the way I have developed feelings for him. Admittedly not deep ones until recently. But I am falling in love with Lucius and you can think what you like about me but don't you dare doubt that!" Harry glared darkly at the visibly gob smacked man as his magic gave a threatening crackle around him.

The moment was broken when Marcus started laughing and clapped Lucius on the back.

"Oh I do like him, well done," Marcus snickered resting his hand on his knee to support himself. He huffed when Harry reached back and smacked his arm, his glare turning onto him instead. "Hey don't glare at me, I like you!"

"I've never seen anyone talking to father like that before," Gabriel said in a child like whisper to Darius, meaning that the rest of them could hear him.

"I don't think anyone has ever spoken to father like that," Darius said with clear amusement.

"Harry…" Lucius said unsurely not really knowing what to say.

"What? I'm not going to let him speak like that I don't care who he is. He has no right to make comments about relationship before knowing even half the facts or spending time with us!" Harry huffed crossing his arms. Lucius smiled bending to kiss Harry softly.

"Calm down love, I know, and I know how you feel," He said softly brushing his thumb over Harry's cheek.

"Hmph," Harry shrugged but turned back to glare at Alexander who was still looking stunned at the way he had been spoken to. He wouldn't allow anyone to let Lucius's doubts creep back in.

"I erm…you searched the baby out through family magic?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, the baby is there," Lucius snapped, his hand automatically brushing along the swell of Harry's stomach that could just about be seen through the looser top that he had chosen to wear.

"If you only contacted Lucius because you had to about the baby, how can you claim to suddenly have feelings for him?" Alexander asked gaining some of his confidence back.

"I didn't want to tell him _because _I have feelings for Lucius. I was expecting him to tell me that he wanted nothing to do with me and the baby, so I didn't want to tell him and face that rejection, especially after getting to have just a little time with him. And I'm making no _claims_," Harry's glare darkened again.

"Please you are…"

"Alexander if you say one more word I will be asking you to leave my home and will only allow you to come back when you have calmed down and can speak civilly. You are upsetting Harry, and stressing him out and that isn't good for him or my nephew!" Marcus interrupted coolly, no longer amused as he stepped up to Harry's free side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You really believe him?" Alexander gestured to Harry shocked.

"At first I had a lot of doubts, but after seeing them together over just a few days…my doubts are decreasing rapidly as each day goes by. Harry has genuine feelings for Lucius, that I can not deny," Marcus shrugged.

"And Narcissa?" Alexander was visibly deflating.

"Why would I stay with her, when I had the option of a loving relationship with someone I am falling in love with, and the option of the family I have always wanted with the man that I have been developing feelings for. Harry gave me a reason to want to enjoy life instead of merely living it," Lucius rubbed his forehead tiredly causing concern to flash through Harry.

"Is your headache coming back? Do you need another potion?" Harry focussed on Lucius. His annoyance fading in his concern that Lucius's migraine would flare back up, he had been in a lot of pain the night before.

"No I'm fine, I just had this argument often enough with Draco yesterday," Lucius smiled.

"I do not have any other siblings, Lucius is like a younger brother to me. I did not mean to offend you Harry, it was nothing personal, but Lucius's happiness and safety are the most important thing to me," Alexander said quietly getting their attention back on him.

"Then we have a shared common interest. Lucius and the baby are my number one priorities, that isn't going to change," Harry said firmly.

"Your friends? The Weasleys? Your godfather? They aren't going to be happy about this, will that statement remain the same when their opinions have been made," Alexander's tone wasn't accusing or attacking this time, merely worried.

"Lucius and the baby come first, as does my choice to finally do what I want for the first time. Lucius and the baby are what I want, and no one, friends, adoptive family are going to change my mind on that. They either accept or they don't, but I won't be leaving Lucius because they don't like the situation," Harry squeezed Lucius's hand glancing up at him when he was finished.

Lucius's silver blue eyes were locked on his face, his eyes were scanning Harry's face before he broke into the most breath taking smile Harry had ever seen. He felt his heart literally jump in his chest.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I think, perhaps father you were wrong," Darius said pointedly.

"Perhaps I was. And you did manage to get him to finally get rid of that shrew," Alexander smiled just slightly, but it was enough to make Harry hope that this wasn't going to cause problems.

"Divorce, no claims, no return dowry, nothing," Marcus added with a smirk.

"Nothing?" Alexander rose his eyebrow at Lucius.

"Nothing," Lucius nodded.

"Well, you really are interesting. We have been trying to get him to just divorce her for years," Alexander grimaced.

"Does this mean Cyst is gone?" Gabriel asked curiously causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"Cyst?" he asked through his laughter.

"Nickname for Narcissa, no one really liked her," Darius shrugged.

"Come, we need to get you some breakfast," Lucius kissed Harry's forehead. "Are you joining us?" He asked Alexander. While the offer was made, it was said in his Malfoy ice tone.

"Gabriel has started eating like a horse, and I think I could use something else to eat," Alexander nodded, his eyes a little sad.

They all trekked through to the dining room in silence, Harry really didn't want to know what Hermione would make of Marcus's House Elves, they were harder working than all the Hogwarts ones put together and from what he could figure out Marcus only had five of them. By the time they got to the dinning room there was already a full selection of food laid out, enough for ten people at least. Harry quickly settled next to Lucius and poured a glass of orange juice before he knocked back his morning sickness potion before drowning the taste with his juice. He hoped that the morning sickness was going to fade soon as, since Lucius had come to the hotel to pick him up, the nausea had gotten a lot easier.

Everyone was silent as they put together a plate for themselves, Harry picking a bowl of fruit salad before putting together a cheese, banana and chocolate sauce toasty. After a few bites of his toasty to calm his suddenly hungry stomach he blinked when he looked up and found everyone staring at him.

"What?" He looked between Lucius and Marcus confused.

"I think I prefer your lime ice cream and cucumber craving," Lucius cleared his throat eyeing the toasty on Harry's plate.

"How far along are you?" Darius asked with slight amusement.

"Erm, eleven weeks now," Harry smiled.

"So that's nearly three months?"

"Yes," Harry nodded before taking another bite and hiding a grin as Marcus, Lucius and Alexander winced.

"It seems that we're going to have an influx of Malfoy children," Alexander said softly but Lucius and Marcus's eyes widened shocked.

"Victoria?" they asked in unison.

"Oh Merlin no, Gabriel is enough of a handful!" Alexander snorted, chuckling at Gabriel's offended 'hey'.

"Lucian. We found out a months ago but we wanted to keep it quiet until the three month mark just to be sure. Lucian is my husband," Darius said to Harry seeing the slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh congratulations then," Harry said honestly.

"Lucian has developed a craving for pickles dipped in cherry sauce," Darius wrinkled his nose slightly.

"He will be happy to know that he's got someone else to talk this through with. He's a little nervous as its our first baby," Darius smiled.

"That would be nice as well. How long have you been together?" He asked curiously.

"We met in our second year at school, we went to the one in Ireland. We got together in our fourth year, married in our seventh," Darius said with a small happy smile.

"And their still all gross and lovey dovey," Gabriel groused looking horrified enough to get a laugh from Harry.

"How old are you Gabriel?" Harry asked curiously.

"11," Gabriel grinned proudly, puffing his chest out a little.

"So you'll be going to school this year?"

"Yup, I have all my school supplies and robes and everything already," Gabriel said, clearly excited.

"And everything is already packed and ready to go. He can't wait to leave his poor old parents," Alexander pouted.

"Thank Merlin there are babies on the way, they might be distracted with them for a little while," Gabriel said to Harry getting a grin.

"Harry," Marcus interrupted the conversation pointing to Hedwig who was clearly making her way towards Harry.

"Wait," Lucius gripped Harry's wrist when he reached out to catch her. Looking at the blonde startled he watched him conjuring a stand for her to land on. Looking slightly confused she did so, hooting at Harry confused.

"Lucius, what's wrong?" Harry asked softly, turning his hand into Lucius's.

"I want to check to make sure there's no tracking charms got passed our wards, or that the letter isn't a portkey or anything like that," he explained eyeing Hedwig and the letter nervously.

"Allow me," Alexander swept back his sleeves and drew his wand before starting to cast various revealing spells on a slightly impatient looking Hedwig.

"Alexander is an expert in warding and spells connected to them, including revelation spells," Lucius explained to Harry as they waited for Alexander's conclusion.

"Aside from a secrecy spell that ensures no one but…Harry can read the letter it and the owl is clean," Alexander confirmed after ten minutes. Harry smiled amused when Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers indignantly before holding out her leg to Harry.

Nervously he took the letter and after sucking in a deep breath opened the envelope and slid out the letter, seeing Hermione's hand writing made his heart beat faster.

"Well…wasn't expecting that," Harry said shocked when he had finished.

"What? What did they say?" Lucius asked nervously.

"Well obviously they aren't exactly celebrating, they're pretty shocked and confused, can't fully understand my decision. Mrs Weasley went into her normal shrieking and wailing, saying I was a baby still not exactly shocking. But…Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Sirius, Remus, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Kingsley and Tonks will all support me, and Kingsley cast a spell ensuring that there was no way that any of them would be able to tell anyone outside of the group that was there. So we are safe from Dumbledore for at least a little while longer," Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"Dumbledore?" Darius frowned.

"He won't be happy that Harry is pregnant, he sees him as some sort of, weapon in the war. He would make Harry abort the baby, and if that was too late give it up once he was born. Especially considering I am the father," Lucius sighed.

"He's a danger to you. You're in hiding here," Alexander realised.

"Yes," Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Darius and I will bind Harry to the wards around the house and strengthen them. I'll also make a personal ward charm as soon as possible, the fact the baby has Malfoy blood will help the protection wards even further," Alexander promised.

"Thank you," Lucius smiled slightly at his cousin, placing his arm protectively over the back of Harry's chair.

"I respect the choice you are making a lot more now that I understand. You're taking a huge risk and drastic change to your life to bring this baby into the world, to protect the future member of our family. To give Lucius something that he has wanted more than anything for years. And you gave him a chance despite your past together, I owe you an apology, and a lot of respect. Perhaps we could start over again?" Alexander asked quietly.

"You're worried about Lucius and that he is going to get hurt again, I understand that I do. But I will prove to you that you have nothing to worry about, and I hope we can get on," Harry said awkwardly but honestly.

"It seems you are going to be family, I hope we can get on as well. Just…look after that baby and do not hurt my cousin, please," Alexander sighed.

"I'll look after them both," Harry said firmly.

"Then we're going to get on. Victoria is going to like you," Alexander smiled, softening his whole face and making Harry realise how alike the brothers Alexander was.

"I already like you a lot, you're pretty cool, even if you are a bit mushy with Uncle Lucius. It was totally cool how you told father off, mother is going to want to see the pevensive of that," Gabriel grinned breaking the moment and getting chuckles from them all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Ok people, here is the newest chapter for the this story. A few of you commented on the quickness of Harry forgiving Alexander so I hope I have managed to explain it a bit better in here. Enjoy XD**

**Alaison's comment, Ah you will have to wait and see what the result of the appointment with the medi-wizard will be, and that will be in one of the next two chapters XD**

**lc kitty-cat, thank you for your review, it was brilliant to hear! I am glad you are enjoying the story and pairing, more Harry/Lucius interaction in this chapter **

**gaara12232, I'm sorry that it has taken a while to update this fic, however I do have other fics on the go and I try and update them all with some frequency. Draco will be coming up within the next three chapters probably, depends on how the story goes. **

**yngoldfogee, I do appriciate how often you review, it is always good to hear from you XD Glad that you are enjoying my Malfoy's, little bit more interaction here, and the remaining two will be being introduced in the next chapter. **

**Aliway, yay! Gabriel has gone down well, so relieved. **

**Elfin69, I thought it would be a little different to have everyone backing Harry for once. Erm,we'll see about the portkey, that is a good idea. But I afraid Dumbledore will be finding out before the baby comes. **

**not logged in NovusArs, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and to hear that I have created a belivable storyline for the speed that Harry and Lucius are developing their relationship. As for the Harry and Alexander bit, I can understand where you are coming from, I did try and explain it in the last chapter but clearly not well enough, so there is a more detailed explination in this one. I hope you understand why I pushed the story the way I did after reading this chapter. **

**Mrs. Alana Sparrow, That is one of the best things to hear as a writer, I'm glad I could get you to enjoy a pairing you wouldn't normally go for. **

**Marksmom, Lol is there any other way to write a Malfoy? Oc or not XD**

**Mystical-elf-of-sorrow, Lol the day Harry's family meet the Malfoy clan, shocking isn't going to be the word for it, and I think I am getting a headache thinking about writing that scene!**

**Elfwyn, Hm, well it wasn't really personal against Harry, more in protection for Lucius. **

**Tsuki107, Ah then you will be happy with this chapter, a dash of upset to go with the fluffy sweetness of the rest of the chapter lol. It is annoying that submissive sometimes seemed to get confused with weakness. **

**Gypsydancer529, Glad the Malfoys are going down well, Lucien and Victoria will be coming up soon!**

**WyrdSmith, thank you for the amazing review, this is anoth little bit of a slow chapter plot wise, but I hope it gives more insight into Lucius. Lol meeting the family is always a horrible moment, I thought it would an interesting way to introduce Alexander. The last chapter was a bit of an ode to migraine sufferes everywhere. Urgh you can't escape from typos, I check three of four times! grr, really appriciated your dedication to it in DYK. **

**Shadow eclipse, Amazing review! Thank you so much for that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

"That was a big thing you did," Marcus's voice startled Harry out of his reading. Looking up he found Marcus standing in the doorway to his and Lucius's bedroom.

"What was?" Harry asked confused. He had told everyone he was tired and going to have a lay down after two hours of listening to Lucius, Darius and Alexander discussing the Malfoy estate.

"Letting Alexander off for speaking to you the way he did, and for the accusations he made against you," Marcus said as he made he way over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Harry. Sighing Harry put his book on his lap, he should have known Marcus would pick it up, he would swear the man could read minds.

"He's important to Lucius, it would have been selfish of me to drag it out, and pointless, it would have caused friction," Harry shrugged stroking his finger down the spine of his book.

"Its not selfish Harry. Alexander was out of order, you would have been within your rights to still be angry with him," Marcus shook his head.

"I am still a little annoyed, but mainly because I know that that is how people are going to judge us, one way or another. But I don't want to make things harder for Lucius," Harry explained biting his lip.

"Every day you are here and every time I see you with my brother, I am more and more amazed as to how much I can see you truly care for Lucius. Standing up to Alexander and then backing down, all for Lucius, I can see how you feel for him Harry, others will see it to," Marcus assured him reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"I really do care for Lucius, and I am falling in love with him," Harry met Marcus's eyes causing the man to smile.

"I know you do Harry. We're all just so scared of him having his heart broken, he didn't love Narcissa, he didn't really like her but they were bonded and she hurt him. I guess we are all concerned what will happen if he actually gives his heart to someone. Alexander has looked after Lucius for years, but he had no right to speak to you or about you the way he did," Marcus explained.

"I am still angry, Lucius already doubts so much that I am going to stay, he's worried I'm going to take the baby from him. I don't want anyone, especially family putting ideas into head. I was more angry at what it would have Lucius thinking rather than the fact it was aimed at me," Harry sighed.

"You're within your rights to still be angry, Alexander was out of order," Marcus frowned slightly.

"There's no point in lingering over it, as I said it will just cause problems. I just need to let it go, hormones aren't helping with that I think," Harry smiled weakly.

"What is going on?" Lucius's small frown had Harry worried as they looked up to find him standing in the doorway.

"We were just having a chat," Marcus shrugged, patting Harry's hand after letting go before standing up.

"About?" Lucius's frown only deepened.

"Am I not allowed to talk to Harry now?" Marcus scowled at his brother. Sensing that this wasn't going to go well as he watched Lucius's eyes becoming more angry even as the Malfoy mask came down, he reached out and touched Marcus's hand. "Oh very well, make sure his wand isn't in a knot when he leaves this room," Marcus huffed before stomping out the room.

Lucius watched his process across the room and then loudly closed the door behind him, not quite slamming it but making his point. Then his eyes turned to Harry.

"Do not glare at me like that just because you've gotten yourself all worked up about something. Are you going to tell me what you are so upset about or am I supposed to turn into a seer?" Harry snapped after a few moments. Looking startled Lucius tried to glare again as he stepped slightly further into the room.

"What were you talking about?" Lucius repeated, his eyes scanning Harry's face, looking for something Harry didn't know.

"We were just talking Lucius," Harry frowned.

"Why won't you tell me? And I thought you were tired," Lucius rushed out. Suddenly seeing the problem here Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lucius for Merlin's sake, come here," He sighed holding out his hand. Lucius hesitated but when Harry wriggled his fingers he made his way over. Kneeling onto the bed he made his way over to Harry and set next to him, leaning against the headboard. When he wouldn't take Harry's hand, staring down at his own instead Harry rolled his eyes again and placed his hand on top of Lucius's. "Lucius you need to trust me for this to work," He said softly.

"I do," Lucius protested before wincing slightly at the look on Harry's face.

"So you are telling me that it didn't flash through your mind something was going on between me and Marcus and that's why you're acting like this now?" Harry asked sharply.

"It was just a moment," Lucius sighed, his shoulders drooping. Sighing himself and rubbing his eyes with his free hand he placed his book to the side and in a deft move that belied the bump of his stomach, and he himself choosing to ignore how much more awkward and energy he had to use to get himself onto Lucius's lap. Mentally grumbling he gripped a stunned Lucius's lapels and tugged him forwards to seal their lips together.

He could feel the shock in Lucius but he just kept moving his lips against Lucius's unmoving ones until Lucius suddenly jerked into movement, one arm went around Harry's waist and tugged him as close to his body as he could with Harry's bump while his other hand fisted Harry's hair. The grip was just on the other side of tight, enough to sting Harry's scalp but he found himself groaning into Lucius's mouth as he squirmed on his lap. Lucius kissed him with a force and hunger that made Harry's head spin and made him press closer into Lucius's body.

He gave a sigh when Lucius's large hands stroked along his legs before settling at the top of his thighs, squeezing them gently. Harry flicked his tongue against Lucius's playfully gaining a rumbling groan from Lucius's throat before he sucked hungrily on Harry's tongue. For fifteen minutes they just sat, enjoying kissing and stroking each other's chests and legs, not taking it any further yet, but enjoying the others presence and body. Eventually, once Harry's lips were swollen and likely bruised from the kissing and nipping, Lucius's not much better but considering they were thinner than Harry's it didn't show as much. Now they were just sitting the same position, Lucius rubbing the base of Harry's back were he would see Harry often rubbing himself when he stood, Harry playing with strands of Lucius's hair and randomly pressing kisses to Lucius's neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I was being an idiot, again," Lucius finally broke the silence, turning his own head pressing his face to Harry's.

"Lucius I understand, really I do. I understand that after what _she _did to you you are going to be worried. But I'm not her, I'm not going to be unfaithful to you Lucius, and certainly not with your brother, in our bedroom when you are just down the hallway and I am pregnant with our baby. Lucius, Lucius look at me," Harry demanded when Lucius refused allow him to tug his head up. Slowly Lucius did as he was asked, raising his eyes slowly until Harry could see the emotions flashing through them. Guilt, confusion, pain, doubt, worry and uncertainty were just a few and each one made Harry's heart clench painfully.

"I'm…worried that I will never be able to trust you the way you deserve," Lucius admitted quietly, leaning forwards so that he could rest his head against Harry's chest. Gritting his teeth and knowing that Narcissa Malfoy was definitely going to have to get more than a divorce for what she had done to Lucius he wrapped an arm around Lucius's neck and stroked his hair with his free hand.

"You can and you will, we'll work on this together. If you are feeling insecure or worried, come and speak to me, tell me, I am not going to cheat on you, we will talk it through. Lucius I won't hurt you this way, and I don't have any reason to, we're going to have our arguments, we're going to snap at each other and say things that neither of us probably mean, that's all part of being in a relationship and loving each other. But that will never drive me to anyone else," Harry promised. Lucius was so raw and so damaged beneath his mask that he knew this was going to take work from both of them, and it would take a long time, years likely for Lucius to really be able to trust him, it was early days yet.

"I'm sorry Harry, really. I didn't think that you and Marcus were…I just…" Lucius sighed.

"I know Lucius. Marcus…I guess he figured out that I was still a little ticked off at your cousin and had come back here to cool off a little bit. I just wanted a little time to myself to ease off and try and let it go easier," Harry explained. Lucius raised his head and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair.

"He had no right to say the things he did to you, _I _am still angry at him for that, so I understand why you would be," Lucius frowned slightly.

"No, I'm partly angry that he thought I would play with you like that, or that I would lie about the baby. But mostly its knowing that people on both sides are going to doubt one of our feelings, or both, and another part is that I don't want people prodding those doubts in your head. But at the same time I understand that he loves you, he's worried for you and he has had to watch you being torn apart by _her _for so long. I also understand that us, this is highly unlikely to anyone that isn't us. And in the end he is your family, he loves you and you him, and that's why I will try and forget this and get along with him," Harry smiled slightly stroking Lucius's cheek as he watched Lucius's gorgeous silver blue eyes.

"You are too kind and giving for your own good sometimes," Lucius shook his head. Harry couldn't help his laughter when Lucius suddenly, but very carefully he noticed, moved forwards so Harry was lying on the bed and Lucius was hovering over him. As he stopped bouncing he titled his head so that he could watch Lucius lifting the bottom of his top to reveal his growing bump. "I hope the baby is like that, I hope he has your temperament," He smiled softly, his hands cupping either side of the bump and pressed a small hesitant kiss just above Harry's belly button.

"Lucius, you have as much right to touch the bump as I do," Harry assured him, reaching down to lightly tug Lucius's hair. Merlin he really was obsessed with it.

"I was never allowed…when Narcissa was pregnant, she could barely stand it herself, she didn't want me near her," Lucius frowned. Oh yes, he was getting Hermione to start researching, was there a way to permanently infect someone with syphilis?

"You're allowed whenever you want Lucius, the baby is ours, and I want them to know your voice as much as mines. The books I'm reading says to talk to the baby from as early on as possible, sing songs, even read so that the baby knows your voice and it is supposed to stimulate mental capacity as well," Harry explained.

"You're going to regret saying that, I struggle to keep my hands off you, add giving me permission to touch your bump and you'll be hiding," Lucius chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't need my permission to touch me or the bump, kind of comes with us being together," Harry smiled running his finger slowly and constantly down Lucius's face.

"Your daddy is going to be hexing fath…" Lucius paused speaking to the bump only to look up at Harry unsurely.

"What is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"I never liked Draco called me father, it reminds me of my own father and Samian," Lucius nipped the side of his cheek, looking back down as his fingers brushed the stretching skin.

"What did you want him to call you? What do you want the baby to call you?" Harry urged resuming stroking down Lucius's face as it seemed to ease him a little.

"My mother was French, I like Papa," Lucius flicked back up to Harry, nerves actually showing in his eyes.

"I like that, much less stuffy than father, it suits you," Harry nodded his agreement. The smile that he got caused that embarrassing hitch to his breath and jolt in his stomach that had nothing to do with the baby.

"Well then, your daddy is going to be hexing papa's hands before you are seven months in there," Lucius grinned.

"Your daddy is going to hit your papa if he doesn't start listening," Harry chuckled.

"So that's all the books that you have been reading?" Lucius asked his eyes flicking to the book Harry had put down.

"Yeah, the ones that I packed away at the hotel. They're in the night stand here if you want to read them," Harry nodded.

"Hm, right now I am going to take you up on that offer," Lucius smirked crawling up Harry's body to start pressing kisses along his neck, grinning at Harry's delighted laughter.

* * *

><p>"What's that you're up to?" Lucius walked into the living room with Darius and Alexander. Marcis was seated across the table from Harry. Lucius bent his head to kiss the back of Harry's neck, and then his lips when he raised his head. Pulling back he pulled the blanket that had been around Harry's shoulders and little higher before shifting the seat to sit beside him.<p>

The balcony facing the beach seemed to be the place they moved to in the late afternoon just before supper, and Lucius had of course known where to find Harry and Marcus after he, Alexander and Darius had finished the paperwork that had needed looking at.

"Writing back to the others. They want to floo call to speak to me face to face, I told them meeting was definitely out for now, for a while," Harry sighed sitting back and settling his hand on his stomach absently.

"What about floo calling, that would be safe, we can even set it up so they can call here without knowing where we are exactly," Lucius told him.

"I…things have been stressful enough lately as it is, and it can't be good for the baby. Maybe in a few weeks time," Harry shrugged.

"Just let us know when you're ready to speak to them and we'll set up the floo for you," Marcus smiled across the table at him as he placed his bookmark inside his book and placed it on the table.

"I just know that they are going to go into one of their you have to have been imperiod, a potion, but he's a Malfoy rants, even though Bill checked the letter," Harry grumbled to himself.

"Your friends?" Lucius asked with a frown as Marcus asked "Bill?

"Bill is a curse breaker, if I had been cursed, coerced or controlled in anyway Bill would have found it, he's one of the best in his area. And not so much my friends, the only one that would really pose a problem would be Ron and according to Hermione he punched Sirius when he said something I 'do not want to hear'," Harry shook his head.

"Sirius is more of a hot head than Ron is, Remus will beat him into actually using his brain to think," Harry explained seeing the look on Lucius's face.

"Who are the other letters for?" Lucius asked curiously seeing the two envelopes already written and sealed.

"Neville and Luna," Harry smiled.

"Longbottom and Lovegood? Draco said that Lovegood was a few ingredients short of a potion," Lucius said before blanching at the look he got.

"Luna is a little different but that doesn't make her crazy. She is just completely comfortable in her own skin and in being herself, she doesn't care what other people think of her. She is incredibly insightful and an amazing and loyal friend," Harry practically growled out as he glared darkly at Lucius.

"I…erm…sorry?" Lucius asked hopefully, ignoring the fact Marcus and Darius were snickering and Alexander was watching amused.

"Hmph, and not one word about Neville!" Harry's glare deepened until Lucius nodded. "Good. Both of them are ignored for the values that they do have because they don't appear to fit in. Neville was the last one standing with me at the Ministry before you and I…erm well…" Harry's glare disappeared as a furious blush took over his face.

"When you and he what?" Alexander asked curiously looking between them as Lucius gained a decidedly smug smirk.

"They wandered into the room of desire in the Department of Mysteries. And the rumours about it are all completely true," Marcus snickered.

"What you mean…Oh oh!" Alexander blinked before he started chuckling himself.

"Marcus," Harry groaned covering his face, it felt like it was on fire.

"My apologies Harry," Marcus nodded his head.

"You don't sound very sorry," Harry snorted. "And stop smirking you look like the cat that got the canary," Harry gently his Lucius's chest.

"I think he is," Darius laughed.

"Harry is less of a canary and more of a Hippogriff," Marcus said thoughtfully.

"I'll take a leaf out of your book and throw your book at you," Harry pouted.

"You threw a book at Harry?" Darius frowned.

"No at Lucius when he started being an idiot to Harry after speaking to Draco," Marcus shrugged.

"Oh, ouch. Take it that didn't go to well?" Darius winced.

"Putting it mildly, no it didn't," Lucius sighed.

"He will come around eventually," Marcus waved his hand.

"Come, finish writing your letter and we will have supper. I think we are having steak, chips and vegetables," Lucius said before gently kissing Harry.

"Sounds good….any chance of chocolate cake with banana ice cream after?" Harry asked thoughtfully licking his lips.

"I'm sure we can manage that," Lucius laughed burying his fingers into Harry's hair and gently tugging.

"Lucius…" Alexander frowned looking up at the sky. Turning they all watched the owl's progress as it got closer and closer to them, before with a welcoming hoot to Lucius it landed, however the smoking howler attached to its leg had their attention.

Sighing Alexander drew his wand and waved it to form a bubble over them before nodding to Lucius who opened the envelope. The first thing Harry noticed was that the normal shrill, piercing volume that came with a howler was greatly diminished, the next was a only vaguely familiar voice, but enough to know who the howler was from.

"_Lucius Malfoy, how dare you do this to me, if you think that you are going to get away with this you have another thing coming, you are not going to divorce me and you are definitely not going to divorce me leaving me with nothing! After seventeen years of having to be married to you and putting up with you you are not going to just cat me aside! I will go to the papers and drag your name so far through the mud you are going to come crawling back on your knees to me! What idiotic thought went through your mind when you decided to divorce me huh? I will destroy your name if you do not get back in contact with that imbecile you call a solicitor and tell him you made a mistake! Who else would want you, who else would put up with your whining and your moping and your constant…" _The four Malfoy's blinked as the shouted suddenly cut off when the howler burst into flames fast enough that the charm was cut dead.

Turning their heads they all looked at Harry who was casually tucking his wand away. His face was calm but when he raised his eyes they could see that they were swirling with pure, undiluted fury.

"I…really do not like that woman," He grit out, reaching out to take Lucius's hand as the fury in his eyes battled for dominance for the worry also there.

"I'm fine, really, why would I listen to her words when I have what you said to me earlier?" Lucius smiled, his face completely open as he leant forwards to brush their lips together. Sighing and relaxing slightly Harry pressed back against Lucius, cupping his face and leaning forwards slightly to deepen the kiss before they pulled back.

"I think its safe to say Harry really does like Lucius," Darius drawled clapping his father on the shoulder where he was looking slightly stunned.

"They are like this all the time," Marcus said mournfully.

"You don't have to watch Marcus," Harry grinned against Lucius's lips before brushing one last kiss there before he pulled back.

"You are hard to miss, constantly attached at the lips," Marcus huffed, but he could not help his smile.

"I am going to give these to Hedwig to send. And Lucius is right, you do need someone," Harry added over his shoulder before hurrying into the house.

"Not you as well!" Marcus groaned before the sound of Lucius's laughter mixed with Darius and Alexander's.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N okay people here is the next chapter. After enough requests I am changing around the layout of my chapters, the end of the last chapter at the begining of the new one, and my response to reviews at the end. Any Lucius/Harry fans out there should also check out WyrdSmith's 'Did You Know' a fantastic story that I am totally in love with! Anyway, enjoy XD**

**Malfoy family:**

**Alexander: 42**

**Victoria: 40**

**Lucius: 35**

**Marcus: 32**

**Lucien: 24**

**Darius: 23**

**Draco: 16**

**Gabriel: 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

_"You don't have to watch Marcus," Harry grinned against Lucius's lips before brushing one last kiss there before he pulled back._

_"You are hard to miss, constantly attached at the lips," Marcus huffed, but he could not help his smile._

_"I am going to give these to Hedwig to send. And Lucius is right, you do need someone,"_

_Harry added over his shoulder before hurrying into the house._

_"Not you as well!" Marcus groaned before the sound of Lucius's laughter mixed with Darius and Alexander's._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven <strong>

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Lucius parading backwards and forwards in front of the fireplace before turning back to the letters in his hand. The three of them were easily identifiable by sender. Hermione's was no nonesense simple parchment, the basics that you bought. Neville's was highest quality letter writing parchment that his grabdmother bought and stocked up on, the wax seal holding the Longbottom coat of arms. Luna's was on slightly multi coloured parchment, her loopy flowing writing easily familiar.

Opening Hermione letter first he smirked at the simple message he had received back, no questions, no second guessing, no nagging just 'on it'. The curse section of the Black library was going to be getting its worth bashed out of it by the Gryffindor.

Tucking that one away into his book he opened Neville's letter next smiling at the message his friend had given him.

_Dear Harry, _

_Nothing happened my arse! I knew something had happened in that room! Trust you to find the one of the few rooms that people have heard of, and the Room of Desire as well. Bloody hell Harry. And getting pregnant on your first time! Merlin do you have some whacky luck or what! Though Lucius Malfoy, score, that luck managed to get you locked in with the guy you have liked for years. _

_He's treating you alright though? And you're with his brother? Marcus Malfoy hasn't been seen in Britain in years! What's he like? Is he alright with you and Lucius? Have you met the rest of the Malfoy family?_

_Lucius and Narcissa's divorce has just hit the news here, everyone is really shocked that they are splitting up, everyone reckoned that when they didn't divorce after the first few years after Draco's birth they weren't going to do it. Also Lucius's solicitor had her served in the middle of the street, she completely freaked out! It is all over the papers! The pictures are brilliant, she completely freaks out right in the middle of the street, screaming, shouting, throwing her bags around, trying to hit the solicitor's aid, shouting at people watching. The papers are saying that Lucius is amazing for having stayed with her so long, that she is clearly unhinged, they are even praising Lucius for putting up with her for as long as he has. _

_Send me a letter back letting me know that you are ok and that the baby is ok, good luck with your check up. I hope things are going well with you. Thank you for asking about things here. Gran is being overbearing as normal, but after my OWL results for herbology and Porfessor Sprout's recemondation she has outfitted the greenhouses to be a dream, so I am spending most of my time there. She also finally let me buy my own wand after my dad's got broke the fight, it actually works! I can do spells so much better than I have ever been able to do. Its amazing, I suddenly realised how bad it was working with a want that didn't fit properly. _

_Anyway speak soon. I'll see you soon. _

_Love Neville._

"Lucius…do you know your solicitor had _her _served in the middle of the street?" Harry asked calmly where he was sitting cross legged on the sofa.

"What? Yes. How did you find out?" Lucius frowned slightly stopping in the middle of pacing to look at Harry curiously, Marcus looked up from where he was reading in his armchair.

"Neville, apparently its all over the papers, along with pictures of her freaking out," Harry grinned holding the letter out for Lucius.

"Hm, very interesting," Lucius smirked as he read the letter finally sitting down next to Harry to read it properly. Harry had to hide his snicker as Marcus gave him an over exagerated grin and thumbs up. "What's this about his herbology results?"

"Oh he got 100% in his practical and written," Harry said casually picking up Luna's letter with a shrug. He grinned when both Malfoy men choked and Lucius started spluttering slightly.

"He got a 100%? On both?" Lucius asked stunned.

"I told you not to underestimate him," Harry shrugged breaking the seal on Luna's letter and pulling it out the envelope.

_Dear Harry, _

_It is good to hear from you. You are pregnant, congratulations I'm sure that you are going to make a really good daddy for them. Lucius will as well. I'm glad that you have found someone you can love and that loves you, you have a very happy future together._

_Be careful of Dumbledore, you are safe where you are but you are right about the danger he is to you, you are safe where you are right now, but just keep your eyes open. The nargles say that it is lucky to have babies conceived on a Wednesday as well, so that is very good!_

_Thank you for your concern, I am completely healed, my dad was very proud of me for the fight, he said it was very impressive how we managed to do so well, he is very proud of us. There are no after effects of anything that I was hit with, so please stop worrying, it was fun to kick some arse, even if you were getting down and dirty with one of the Death Eaters. _

_I'll see you very soon, keep in touch. I'm going to Sweden in two weeks looking Mertis honsworns._

_Love Luna. _

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked concerned as Harry spluttered and managed to turn a completely spectacular shade of red as he read the letter from his ecentric friend.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Harry squeaked folding the letter quickly.

"Let me see, what did it say?" Lucius smirked as Harry turned even redder.

"No!" Harry shook his head holding the letter away from Lucius as he made a grab for it.

"Come on, what did it say that made you blush so dark. Come on," Lucius was grinning now as he tried to get the letter. Quickly Harry shoved the letter underneath himself and looked challengingly at Lucius. "Accio letter,"

"That's cheating!" Harry protested as Lucius quickly opened the letter and scanned it. He watched huffily with his arms crossed as Lucius clearly reached the right bit, the blonde choked before letting out an embarrassed noise that made Harry feel a little better.

"Are you blushing Lucius?" Marcus snickered as he watched his brother. "What is in that letter?"

"Nothing!" Harry and Lucius said quickly.

"Oh now I really want to know what's in that letter…" They all turned as the fireplace flared green and a tall neat man stepped out of the flames. He was wearing a mint green set of robes with a wand and a bone crossed over each other on his chest. He was holding a brief case and a small pouch. His golden hair was neatly combed and his blue eyes seemed to take everything in the room in before friendly eyes settled on Harry and Lucius who had stepped up beside him.

"Good afternoon I am Healer Sarris, Master Malfoy called for me?" Healer Sarris's thick Greek accent was a slight shock to Harry who after a week here sometimes forgot they were in another country.

"I called yes. This is my brother and his partner," Marcus said as he made his way to them.

"Very well, and you said it was about a pregnancy yes?" Healer Sarris asked glancing to Harry's stomach.

"Yes, I'm 12 weeks along yesterday," Hary nodded linking his fingers through Lucius's.

"Alright, where do you want to do this check up?" The healer asked setting down his brief case.

"In here, the rest of the house is warded, this is the only room that you will be able to access," Lucius told him.

"I was informed that this was I high classification and confidentiality situation, I signed an extra vow contract before I was allowed to floo over here?" Sarris asked questioningly. Glancing at Lucius and Marcus for conformation he waited for their nods before raising fringe.

"I'm Harry Potter. If anyone finds out about the baby then our lives are at risk," Harry explaiend shortly, shrugging at the incredulous looks the two Malfoy men gave him while the healer looked stunned at the information.

"I erm…hem…of course the safety and health of my patients are my priority, political associations and such come second unless you are running from the law of course," Sarris managed to choke out, despiretly fighting to pull himself together.

"Well I could be when it gets out that I've essentially run away from Britain and am no longer underneath their thumbs," Harry snorted.

"I shall rephrase, unless you have commited a crime and are on the run. You and the baby are my primary concern right now, not who you are," Sarris said firmly through his shock, earing an approving smile and nod from Harry. "Now you said you are 12 weeks?"

"Yes," Harry nodded motioning to the armchair, sitting down himself.

"Have you had a check up yet?" Sarris asked as he sat, pulling out a notebook and quill to start writing.

"What are you writing down?" Lucius asked sharply sitting down beside Harry tensely.

"These are going to be Harry's notes, I'll write down all the tests and results that I make over the course of his pregnancy, any potions I asign, anything to do with Harry and the baby," Sarris explained. "If it makes you feel better I can leave them here until the baby is born, but then I will need to place them into the offical hospital documents,"

"Will they go public?" Harry frowned.

"No, they will be lost amongst all the other files of patients that we have, and considering we are the only magical hospital for a few hundred miles around we have a lot of patients, so unless someone came specifically to our hospital with the correct documentation and legal rights to demand to see your notes specifically no one will see them," Sarris assured them.

"We would prefer you leave them here until the baby is born," Lucius nodded.

"That's fine. Now have you had a check up?" Sarris asked.

"Yes I had one to confirm that I was pregnant, nearly three weeks ago," Harry nodded.

"I am presuming that he went over the dietry and potion needs, the future check ups you'll need, basic tests that I will need to do today and the differences between male and female pregnancies?" Sarris listed before looking at Harry.

"Erm, we discussed that I could hear the baby's heart beat at the next appointment, he explained that male pregnancies form a pouch to hold the baby instead of a womb, he gave me some potions because I was having bad morning sickness and he set me a dietery plan as well. Erm, he also mentioned that male pregnancies are more delicate than female pregnacy," Harry added hesitantly glancing at Lucius concerned.

"What?" Lucius snapped looking at Harry panicked.

"Mr Malfoy there is nothing to worry about. Male pregnancies are slightly more delicate than female pregnancies because of the fact the baby is held in a created pouch instead of an existing womb. But there is a small difference, it does increase the chances of miscarriage, but that generally applies to the very start of the pregnancy, Mr Potter is 3 months along, by this point the only concern we have with the pregnancy being more delicate is that on the seventh month before the birth you will need to take it incredibly easy, little movement not quite bed rest but the month before the birth you do need to be careful. Aside from that you need to be careful of bumps and falls, they can be more dangerous than in a female pregnancy," Sarris explained calmly.

"Wait, you said I need to be careful on the month before the birth, but you said I need to start taking it easy on the seventh month," Harry frowned confused.

"Wait, the healer did not tell you that male pregnancies are only eight months long instead of nine?" Sarris frowned.

"No! He missed that part out," Harry choked out.

"Harry, you need to loosen your grip," Lucius winced.

"What? Sorry," Harry apologised loosening the hand holding Lucius's.

"Mr…Harry, male pregnancies last only eight months because it is only magic that allows a male to be pregnant, you have to understand that it is a lot of pressure on the male body to carry a baby, it's a lot of pressure on anyone's body, but more so for male's, that's why you will need to take it easy in the last month of the pregnancy. Because of the pressure on the male body mgaic speeds up the pregnancy essentially, its been known to happen in magical females who's bodies aren't able to support a pregnancy to term if they can make it to seven and a half eight months. Its why there are less premature babies born in the wizarding world," Sarris explained.

"Ok, so we have one less month to prepare for the baby than we thought, though it explains why I am bigger than you thought I would be for three months," Harry smiled weakly at Lucius.

"Don't worry you'll be ready for it. Can I see the dietery plan that your previous doctor gave you," Sarris requested.

"Of course, here," Harry pulled the parchment out of the pregnancy book he was currently reading and handed it over.

"Hmm, this is fine but I would like to make a few changes, add on a few things?" Sarris asked looking up once he had read over it.

"You are the healer," Lucius said.

"Right here we go, you need to stick to this for the next two months, I will assess you at our next appointment and alter it accordingly. If you have any cravings go with them, they are your bodies way for telling you what you need right then. How is your morning sickness now?" Sarris asked scribbling in the notebook.

"Its eased up a lot actually, I barely feel nauseous any more," Harry shrugged.

"That's probably a mixture of the potions and having the other father's magic close by. Both of your magics support the baby, the closer the other parent the less magic the bearer has to provide," Sarris told them.

"So having Lucius close by helps me and the baby?" Harry blinked.

"Yes," Sarris nodded. "Alright I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal potions you should have been given them last time, it wouldn't have caused any trouble don't worry, but you should start taking them as soon as you pick them up. You should also try and get some light excerise daily, just a stroll or something like that, nothing too stenuous. You do have to take it carefully though, no heavy lifting or anything like that," Sarris said firmly.

"We'll make sure he doesn't," Lucius smirked as Harry huffed.

"Ok then, I would like to check you and the baby over now if that's alright with you," Sarris asked looking between the three of them.

"That's fine," Harry answered before the other two could.

"Ok, well I need you to be lying down and not to have contact with anyone so that my spells aren't interfered with," Sarris smiled polietly. "Also if you could transfigure a bed for me?" He asked as he stood and started pulling some things out of his bag. Harry hid his smile at how clearly the Healer had read the over protectivness of the two Malfoy's.

"Of course, Lucius," Harry nudged the blonde and had him shifting to transfigure a bed. "Am I still ok to use magic normally if the baby is using my magic?" He asked with a small frown.

"Actually you will probably find that you have an excess of magic, your core senses that you need more magic and so it produces more to allow for you to be able to use magic, to support the pregnancy and to feed to the baby, as you are living with Mr Malfoy you will almost definetely have an excess of magic, so just as you normally would use it," Sarris smiled.

"We're done here," Lucius said standing by a bed that reminded Harry way too much of the hospital wing.

"Alright Harry climb up, lie down and relax. I'm going to run through the routine tests, check your blood pressure, the level of your iron levels, your overall basic health, I'll also be testing the strength of the baby, make sure the placenta and umbilical cord are good, the amniotic fluid as well, then I will make sure that the baby's heart beat, making sure that development is as it should be and that movement is ok," Sarris explained as he helped Harry onto the bed.

Harry lay back and watched as Sarris made his way through his tests, writing in the notebook after each one. Lucius and Marcus were hovering close by keeping an eye on the spells being cast.

"Alright Harry I've finished checking you over, there is some…slight worries about your nutrition levels they are worryingly low, do you have an eating problem?" Sarris asked hesitantly looking up from his notebook.

"No!" Harry choked out realising what the Healer was thinking.

"Harry these levels of malnutrition are indications of…of…" Sarris paused seeing the wide eyed look that Harry was giving him, pleading not to finish that sentence.

"Indications of what?" Lucius said lowly looking between them. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly before sighing and looking at Lucius and Marcus who were now right beside him on the other side of the bed to Sarris. "Harry, is this about your relatives?" Lucius asked, his face was tense and angry.

"I didn't always get a full days meal at their house," Harry shrugged lowering his eyes.

"From what age? And how often?" Lucius's eyes were turning an almost pure sapphire blue in his anger as they scanned Harry's face while he took his hand again.

"Lucius, I want to focus on the baby, we'll talk about this after I promise, but not now, please," Harry asked softly.

"Harry has undoubtedly been under a lot of stress lately, finding out about the pregnancy, and no doubt getting away from Dumbledore going by what you have said so far, and until the birth will no doubt be stressfull from that side as well. I would suggest leaving this until after the baby is born. I will record everything that I find so it can be used as legal documentation later," Sarris spoke softly looking between them.

"Very well," Lucius gritted out clearly unhappy about it, but he lent forwards to brush a gentle kiss to Harry's lips reasurring him he wasn't angry at him.

"I'm going to cast a few strengthening spells and give you some potions to fix the malnutrition. Are you ok to carry on?" Sarris asked in a calm, soothing tone once Lucius stepped back.

"Please carry on," Harry nodded laying back again.

"Ok, the baby's heartbeat first, would you like to hear it?" Sarris asked finishing writing something else in his notebook.

"Yes please," Harry nodded quickly feeling excitement taking over the dread and panic he had felt earlier.

"Ok then, here we go," Sarris cast the spell and after a few moments a soft whooshing noise filled the room. Harry started smiling at Lucius only to pause when Sarris frowned and moved his wand from where it was pressed to the centre of Harry's belly.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked quickly also seeing the frown.

"Please don't touch Harry. There's nothing wrong, but I think…" Sarris drew off after stopping Lucius from grabbing Harry's hand and moved his wand around Harryy's stomach.

"Healer Sarris…what is that?" Marcus asked slowly as they heard what Sarris had clearly picked up on.

"Why is there an echo? Is that supposed to happen?" Harry asked confused looking to Sarris who was looking increasingly amused.

"Oh, I've only been able to do this once before. Congratulations, you're having twins," Sarris grinned as Lucius, Harry and Marcus's mouths fell open and they stared at him completely stunned while the two almost, but not quite, synced whooshes sounded in the room.

"T…t…t…twins?" Lucius choked, his eyes wide as he stared at the healer, waiting for him to shout surprise.

"Twins, that is the sounds of your twins heatbeats," Sarris grinned wider.

"Heartbeats…plural…merlin…twins…" Harry stammered.

"Twins…as in two babies?" Marcus came out his shock blinking at Sarris.

"Yes, two babies. Twins. Even given the one less month to a female pregnancy I thought you were a little bigger than you should be but I just put that down to the size of the baby, or maybe you had your dates mixed up. This explains it much better. Magical twins are very rare! Generally there are only about ten pairs of them born in Europe every generation," Sarris looked excited as he spoke. "The only other time I have seen someone pregnant with twins was when I was in training still, male twin pregnancies are even rarer,"

"Merlin twins!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Lucius? Are you alright? You're looking a little pale," Harry asked concerned as he looked over his partner as he swayed slightly.

"I'm fine, just…a bit of a shock," Lucius smiled shakily.

"A bit!" Marcus snorted rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright a lot of a shock," Lucius huffed.

"Wait, we have one less month to prepare for one more baby!" Harry sat up, panic written across his face.

"Harry it will be fine…"

"No it won't! We still need to buy everything! And now we need to buy two of everything!" Harry shook his head.

"Harry it will be fine! Darius and Lucien have started looking at a baby clothing line, I'm sure we can get a catalogue from them to get started on baby clothes. Harry we still have five months, it will be fine!" Lucius assured him coming out of his own panic as he saw Harry's building.

"Hm, yes magical pregnancies tend to be where a lot of the cliché's come from, including nesting," Sarris smiled.

"Nesting! I'm not some…some…"

"It's completely natural Harry don't worry, magic is a part of us and it fuels our instincts," Sarris assured him. "Now why don't I leave the heart beats up while I do the rest of the checks?" At the nods he received he left the whooshing noise in the background as he went through the rest of his examination, murmuring his spells so that he wouldn't cover the baby's heartbeats.

"Is everything alright?" Lucius asked as soon as Sarris finished before he could say anything, the healer just smiled however clearly used to anxious parents.

"Everything is perfectly fine and normal. The babies are developing at a perfect rate. They have fingers, toes, legs and arms that are perfectly developed, and they are starting to move around more now, especially their facial features, they will be yawning, grimacing and squinting. You should start to feel them moving any time soon, but if you don't for a month at the most do not panic! Not everyone can feel them moving, sometimes they do it at night, othertimes you just don't feel it, and they are squashed in there. The amniotic fluid is perfect, as are the placenta and umbilical cords. Everything is perfectly fine," Sarris assured them.

"They're yawning?" Harry smiled reaching down to rub his stomach.

"Yep. And I will come back in three weeks and I will be able to let you see the babies and you should be able to find out the sex of the babies if you want to?" Sarris asked.

"Well these two are sure that the babies will a boy…s…boys because of some curse so I guess it won't be any harm having a look while we're seeing them," Harry grinned happily reaching out to take Lucius's hands.

"Ok well I will send you your potions this afternoon, its important that you take them properly. If you need me before our appointment do not hesitate to fire call, I will get here as soon as I can. If not then I will see you three weeks today, congratulations again," Sarris smiled as he packed his things away, pointedly leaving the notebook on the table.

Lucius helped Harry off the bed before he cancelled the charm on it and then held his hand out to Sarris.

"Thank you for coming and for your discretion,"

"My patients are what are important to me, all three of them now. Do not worry, your secret is safe with me," Sarris shook his head as he accepted Lucius's hand.

"Thank you very much," Harry smiled taking the Healers hand next.

"You're welcome," Sarris just smiled.

"We'll see you in three weeks," Marcus nodded swiftly shaking the man's hand.

"See you all in three weeks," Sarris gave a final nod before flooing out. The three of them stood in silence for a few moments before Lucius broke it.

"Twins, we're having twins," he chuckled weakly turning to Harry.

"I suppose we shouldn't really be surprised considering how the rest of this has gone. We should probably be thankful that it wasn't triplets or anything more," Harry laughed rubbing his stomach trying to get used to the idea now that he had two babies inside there instead of the one that he had just managed to get his head around.

"Are you ok with this?" Lucius asked concerned stepping over to Harry who looked up from where he had been looking stunned at his stomach.

"I'll go and floo call Alexander and let them know how it went and the news," Marcus said before slipping out of the room.

"He never did manage to grasp subtlty," Lucius sighed shaking his head before gently cupping Harry's bump. "Are you ok with this?"

"Ok…erm I'm pretty shocked and trying to come to terms with the fact that we are going to have two children at the end of this. But…I can't I mean…" Harry stammered looking back down at his stomach.

"Harry?" Concern and worry was thick in Lucius's voice making Harry look back up sharply.

"Lucius I'm not thinking that this is a bad thing! Its just a lot to take in, plus I now have to deliver two babies instead of one!" Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Lucius's neck, tugging him forwards to press kisses to his cheeks before settling over his lips. Lucius arms went around his waist and tugged him forwards into his body deepening the kiss hungrily, tasting Harry was never something his got enough of.

"Mm, so you don't think this is a bad thing?" Lucius clarified searching Harry's face nervously.

"Two children to love instead of one, hows that a bad thing?" Harry smiled. "But it will making things funner," He chuckled.

"Two children," Lucius smiled shaking his head.

"I had better owl the others and let them know the news," Harry shook his head still feeling stunned.

"Three baby Malfoy's on the way, Merlin there haven't been so many Malfoy's on the way at the same time in nearly two hundred years," Lucius breathed out slightly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Come on, help me find some parchment and quills," Harry linked their fingers together and led Lucius out the room.

* * *

><p>"Twins! Oh Merlin twins! He's having…."<p>

"MUM! Sirius just passed out!" Ginny shouted through the house. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Bill all battled with each other trying to get through the kitchen door at the same time as they hurried into the room.

"Oh Merlin what happened to…is that Hedwig?" Remus veered off from hurrying to Sirius to look at Hedwig were she was drinking from Sirius's abandoned orange juice glass.

"Yeah, he opened the letter, shouted something about twins and passed out," Ginny grunted as she managed to roll Sirius over and held the letter that had been underneath him triumphantly over her head.

"WHAT!" they all surged forwards and Molly snatched the letter from her hands reading it rapidly.

"Oh my Merlin! Harry is having twins! He's having twins…oh Merlin I'm going to have to start knitting as quickly as possible! I have to knit for two babies, I thought I only had to knit for one!" Molly flustered.

"He's having twins…" Remus choked blindly sitting in one of the kitchen chairs and nearly missing.

"…only have five months to knit everything in!" Molly carried on fussing even though the twins had snatched the letter from her and were reading it with everyone else crammed around them.

"Five months, but he's three months along, that means he has six months," Remus frowned.

"No, male pregnancies only last eight months instead of nine," Bill shook his head.

"I didn't know that," Tonks frowned.

"It's a little known fact really, which is a little weird considering there are quite a few male pregnancies. Its one of those facts you know only if you've known a male whose been pregnant. My brother was a bearer for him and his husband," Arthur smiled.

"…and get some neutral colours as well…I'll have to wait for the next appointment to know the sex of the baby to pick either blue or pink colours, though Harry says that Lucius and his brother are sure the babies will be male," Molly fussed as Sirius let out a groan and lifted a hand to his head.

"…Twins!" he moaned pitifuly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Alright, kudos for those of you that guessed that Harry was having twins, to those of you that didn't was that a shock? XD<strong>

**Review responses:**

**Nightmare Niva's comments, Thank you I am glad that you are enjoying the story, don't worry Narcissa will be getting exactly what she deserves, any suggestions on what readers want to see happen to her will be welcome XD Ah, nope that was my mistake, slight typo there, thank you for pointing it out! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**HarryLuciusHarryLuciusmalfoy, lol please don't spam my reviews! Hope you enoyed this chapter, oo Severus is a good suggestion for Marcus, we'll have to wait and see, but either way he will be coming into it, a HP story isn't complete without Severus lol. **

**LuciHarPottermalfoybabies, Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and that its helped inspire a story of your own. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well you got your twins, but the Malfoy's can only have boys because of the curse. **

**Bgcasper, Thank you, it is amazing to hear that readers are enjoying my stories, you're right Harry/Slytherin stories are my favourites as well and Lucius is the ultimate Slytherin along with Severus XD**

**Keikokin, Lol I am enjoying writing this story, I love writing Malfoys. I will try and remember to give warnings of time jumps, but I am terrible at breaking habits so it may take a while. Narcissa will be coming up in future chapters, but will she have a chance to even try anything? And I have decided what Draco will choose, but you will have to wait to find out XD**

**Sgw127, A jealous Lucius is rather nice isn't he? Glad you are still enjoying the story. Draco will not be long from making his appearance I promise.**

**Nanzhela, Lol I'm glad you have managed to find it and that you are enjoying another one of my stories, is that a slam dunk? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the gangs reaction to the second letter. **

**Angelic Abomination, hee hee I lol'd when writing about the perminant syphilis spells, I thought it was more realistic not to give them a completely clear run, between Lucius's doubts and history and Harry's history and hormones they are going to have their moments. **

**Yngoldfogee, XD don't worry she will get what's coming to her. The last two Malfoy's will be coming in the next chapter, I'm looking forward to meeting them myself. I have two choices for who Marcus will be with but that will be kept under wraps XD **

**Cheatsheet, Ah you will have to wait and see who will be paired with Marcus, my two choices are very interesting I promise XD I'm glad that you are enjoying my stories and I hope you continue to!**

**MsSlythGirl, You're right that should never be said to a pregnant person, lol I think Lucius is lucky to still have his bits! Ha ha good call! Its twins in case you didn't catch that lol. But the curse means that the babies have to be boys. Draco will be making an appearance in one of the next two chapters, and we will see his reaction there, Narcissa will start getting what she is due, ideas are always welcomed. Brilliant to hear from you as normal, I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD A crap, typos! Sorry, clarified ages at the top of the page for you, thank you for pointing that out!**

**Mithryl, love your name btw XD And thank you for reviewing, amazing to hear you have enjoyed all my stories and read them all so faithfully! Thank you for your compliment on my oc's that is really brilliant to hear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**WyrdSmith, lol I kind of made myself hungry writing about the chocolate cake with banana ice cream, it actually sounds really, really nice lol. Thank you for your review XD brilliant to hear from you as normal and you know I look forward to seeing your reviews. **

**Elfin69, oh anything that happens to Narcissa will not be an accident, and do you doubt that between Harry and Hermione they can't ensure that she is out of Lucius's life perminantly? XD Suggestions for operation Cyst are welcomed. **

**Meggplant, Thank you XD You're reviews are always so amazing, they make me smile so thank you. Narcissa will be getting what she deserves, suggestions are welcomed, and Draco will be in one of the next two chapters so you will get to see what he ultimately decides, you may be right to worry, I am known for being evil after all XD Lol I love writing the extended Malfoy family! Glad that they are being enjoyed so much. **

**La'ienth, you have a good point about Harry, but I am taking him from the idea that having a possibility of a family would make Harry rise above all his doubts and fight tooth and nail for them. Plus he recognises the doubts and worries in Lucius which lets him known that Lucius isn't likely to betray him because they are the things that Lucius is scared of happening to him, if that ramble makes sense you deserve a pat on the back! lol. Hormonal Harry being handled by any Malfoy is going to be fun XD**

**Marksmom, No thank you for pointing that out, I'm glad I could explain better XD Thank you so much for that, it is amazing to hear! I'm glad you are enjoying my characterisations and the way I write, and that you are enjoying all of my stories, hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Evangelynn, Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying my story and that you are liking the Malfoys, they are so fun to write! The last two coming up in the next chapter and Draco will be making a appearance in one of the next two. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Here's the next update for this story, and we finally have Draco in it. Hope you like his reaction. The quote in bold that you will come across is from one of my favourite Anime's and manga's Fruits Basket XD Anyway, review responses at the bottom, hope you enjoy the chapter XD**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Five months, but he's three months along, that means he has six months," Remus frowned._

_"No, male pregnancies only last eight months instead of nine," Bill shook his head._

_"I didn't know that," Tonks frowned._

_"It's a little known fact really, which is a little weird considering there are quite a few male pregnancies. Its one of those facts you know only if you've known a male whose been pregnant. My brother was a bearer for him and his husband," Arthur smiled._

_"…and get some neutral colours as well…I'll have to wait for the next appointment to know the sex of the baby to pick either blue or pink colours, though Harry says that Lucius and his brother are sure the babies will be male," Molly fussed as Sirius let out a groan and lifted a hand to his head._

_"…Twins!" he moaned pitifuly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

"Draco there is a letter for you," Blaise said walking into the bedroom that Draco 'used' whenever he stayed over. Draco was lying on the bed on his back, his arms behind his head and frowning at the ceiling. He had been in this mood since Lucius had visited, clearly at a loss as to what the heck to feel or think. It was driving Blaise mad and breaking his heart at the same time.

"Is it from mother?" Draco groaned. "I swear she has sent me more letters in the last two days than she has in my entire life,"

"Its not another pleading letter from her no, I don't actually recognise the writing," Blaise frowned looking over the envelope before holding it out to Draco as he crawled onto the bed and settled beside his hip. Frowing slightly Draco took the letter and flipped it to look at the writing on the front.

"Its from none of my family," He said after a moment of going through them all.

"Then open it and find out who it is from, nothing harmful can get through our wards," Blaise smiled stroking his fingers through Draco's hair and watching as he leant into the touch.

"I'm not sure I can take many more surprises this week," Draco said dryly flipping the envelope. "The way this is going it will be a letter from Gringotts saying some obscure bonding contract has been found and I have to marry a Weasley,"

"Don't be so melodramatic dear," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Just saying," Draco grumbled before he broke the seal on the envelope. Both of them froze at the sound that filled the bedroom from the envelope, they stayed were they were for a good fifteen minutes just listening to the sound.

"Is that…" Blaise finally spoke sounding a little awed. Draco quickly opened the envelope further and pulled out the letter inside before carefully laying down the envelope making sure it stayed open so the sound would carry on.

"Its…its from Potter," Draco finally said, his eyes not taking in the rest of the letter, only the signature at the bottom of the admittedly short letter.

"What? What does he say?" Blaise asked wide eyed.

"I don't want to read it," Draco scowled throwing the letter onto the bed and closing the envelope shutting the sound off dead.

"Draco…" Blaise sighed.

"He's splitting up my family, I want to hear nothing he has to say the little…" Draco scowled at Blaise when he was stopped from finishing the sentence when he quickly put his hand over his mouth.

"Draco whatever history you have and whatever is going on right now he is the bearer of your brothers. And you need to think this through. He's split nothing up, your parents have never been happy together, and when your father arrived the other day he looked a hell of a lot happier than I have ever seen him," Blaise said softly.

"Saint Potter managing to make everything better by spreading his legs, your supposed to be on my side not his! He's turning everyone against me, how long do you think it will be before he convinces Father to forget all about me and concentrate on his perfect new little family," Draco sneered slapping Blaise's hand away.

"Its because I am on your side that I am saying this. Even if Potter would say that, which I doubt, Lucius would never go for it. He loves you, you are just determined not to see it!" Blaise sighed.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco rolled onto his side. Gritting his teeth Blaise reached across and grabbed the envelope opening it again so the rhythmic sound echoed around the room again, quickly holding it out of reach when Draco snatched for it.

"This isn't the sound of the end of your family, it's the sound of a new one, a bigger one with the potential to be happier. Do you think Potter, who has no parents of his own and has showed no real vindictivness towards you is going to try and pull your father away? And he's not exactly having an easy time of this either, he's sixteen and is pregnant with twins by someone who has been the 'enemy', he's had to run away from all his friends and family because he wanted to keep _your_ brothers safe, and he gave Lucius a chance when he didn't have to," Blaise attempted to reason with Draco.

"Perfect Potter always so wonderful," Draco sneered. "Close that damn envelope!" He shouted.

"No, because I know why its upsetting you, its what you can have, it's a chance at a family if you just accept it, if you swollow your damned pride and superiority and stop trying to punish your father for something that you know was out of his control!" Blaise shook his head.

"Potter…"

"This has nothing to do with Potter and you know it! Draco Lucius has tried to get close to you, he came to you the day your grandfather died for Merlin's sake, but you just continual reject him and push him away, even though you want to have that relationship with him, even though you know he did the best he could, even though you know what your mother did to him. You've been hurt, but he's been hurt a lot longer than you have, and your hurting him just as much as anyone else, and yet he still came round hopeful that you would be happy for him, hopeful that this would mean maybe you would eventually give him a chance," Blaise gripped Draco's chin when he went to turn away, making him look at him. "You're not just punishing him Draco, your punishing and hurting yourself by doing this,"

"You know nothing," Draco hissed yanking his face away and lying down with his back to Blaise.

"I know you Draco," Blaise shook his head before reaching for the letter. "Dear Draco…"

"Don't you dare!" Draco hissed spinning around but Blaise fended him off again.

"Dear Draco,

I know you probably don't really want to hear from me right now, I know this is all a lot to take in, especially my reltationship with Lucius. But I felt like I should write to you and explain a little from my side of things. I know you are probably questioning our relationship and thinking that I am somehow playing Lucius, Merlin knows your family did, but I honestly have very strong feelings for Lucius and I can see a long and happy future with him, and the twins, and you if you can find it in you to let go of our past.

Myself and the twins can never replace who you are in Lucius's life, you are his first born son, and he loves you so much, but I hope you understand that he has enough love in his heart for all four of us. I don't want to make things worse, and I really hope this letter doesn't do that…but Lucius misses you a lot, and he is worried about you - even if he won't say it out loud - and how you are coping with all these changes in your life. I know he would like to talk to you, or at least hear from you.

Anyway I know that he sent you a letter informing you that you have twin brothers on the way, Merlin help us all, but I thought you might like to hear their heartbeats. We got to hear it at the check up yesterday. Next time we will be getting to see them, perhaps you could be there for that check up? Lucius would like that, and so would I. Whatever has happened in the past, we are tied together through Lucius and the twins now, I would like for us to try and get on and maybe form some type of friendship, for our sakes and for Lucius's. Please consider it, I hope you are alright and coping ok with all this. It's been one hell of a week huh?

Yours Harry,"

"Bloody hell," Draco choked as his eyes whelled up. Sighing Blaise dropped the letter and crawled next to Draco burying himself close and wrapping his arms around the blonde as he nuzzled into his chest. Holding on tightly and making what he hoped was soothing sounds Blaise listened to the choked, muffled sobs that Draco had been holding in for too long as the blonde teen's frame shook heavily.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed contently as he was slowly pulled from sleep, his body feeling warm and relaxed where he was snuggled underneath the covers and on the comfortable matress, not to mention the warm, firm body that was wrapped around his own. Lucius's large hand was resting over the bump of his stomach where their twins were resting, his leg slotted between Harry's in a way that seemed to be becoming the automatic way they would settle in sleep.<p>

However as his mind surfaced fully from sleep he became aware of something that was not the normal for them became aparent to Harry. Biting his lip he tried not to move as he took in the situation and tried to figure out the best thing to do.

Lucius was pressed chest to feet against him, and a part of Lucius was digging firmly into Harry's bum making him bite his lip. His own body was reacting to Lucius's, and he knew what his body wanted, but he also knew that they weren't ready for that step, they needed to be more comfortable in their relationship before they did took that step again. That didn't stop the excited hum going through his body or the urge to grind back against Lucius's very hard erection that had featured in his best dreams since the Ministry.

He sucked in deep breath as he clenched his eyes shut, fighting against his instincts as memories of that evening flashed behind his eyes, the memory of Lucius's hands running over his body eagerly, the feeling of his lips running over his flushed skin, the feeling of their bodies pressed together, Lucius pressing into him slowly, carefully so Harry was arching into him with a loud groan of desire, the feeling of their fingers entwined as Lucius held them either side of Harry's head as hepounded into Harry's body driving him higher and higher to pleasure.

Unable to stop himself Harry let out a small groan as he pressed back into Lucius, his breath catching as he imagined what it could be like without the layers of clothes between them.

"Harry?" Lucius groaned into Harry's ear, his arm tightening around Harry, his hips giving his own involuntary thrust agaisnt Harry. "Merlin I'm sorry!" Lucius tried to untangle himself from Harry but found the teen moving quickly to twist in his arms and wrap his legs around Lucius's not letting him get away.

"Its not your fault," Harry smiled even though his body was still humming with arousal and being close to Lucius wasn't helping him control it.

"We said we would take it slow and I'm…I'm pressuring you I'm sorry," Lucius looked so upset that Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Lucius's waist and snuggled against his chest.

"Lucius you reacted during your sleep, to me I would hope, there's nothing wrong with that, I reacted just the same," Harry reassured him.

"Harry," Lucius's body finally relaxed enough that Harry could hug him properly.

"It's a good thing that we are clearly physically attracted to each other, or doesn't mean anyone is putting pressure on anyone, or that we need to rush into things," Harry smiled feathering kisses over Lucius's face to try and help him relax even more.

"I'm supposed to be older and wiser one, but I'm not used to having a proper relationship with someone I truly care about," Lucius tugged Harry closer and lsipped his leg between Harry's as his hand went back to the bump.

"So we'll both learn as we go along, there's nothing wrong with that," Harry smiled reaching up to wrap his arms around Lucius's neck.

"Can I kiss you?" Lucius asked rubbing his nose aginst Harry's cheek.

"You never have to ask," Harry chuckled brushing his lips over the sharp angles of Lucius's cheek bones already.

"I don't have to ask to kiss you, I can touch you whenever I want," Lucius smirked slipping his hand underneath the material of Harry's pyjama shirt and stroking gently up his back.

"That's called being in a relationship. Though going from the books with my hormones the way they are you could risk getting hexed," Harry grinned to show he was teasing.

"Worth the risk," Lucius shrugged before his lips found Harry's. Half buried underneath the covers with Lucius wrapped firmly around him, his tongue doing delightful things that made Harry's body shiver in pleasure as his hand gently caressed his back closed Harry's mind down until he was focussed souly on the feel of Lucius's lips against his own, the places where their skin brushed against each other, and the large warm pressence of Lucius so close to himself.

"Hmm, I love getting to wake up with you," Harry sighed after they pulled apart, shifting only slightly so that he could rest his head on Lucius's pillow to see him better.

"I think I've gotten too used to waking up with you in my arms, I would miss you if you weren't there," Lucius admitted as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Good job I'm not going anywhere then isn't it. Though…right now I really have to go pee," He groaned not wanting to move.

"Come on, bathroom, dress, breakfast," Lucius said amused gently tugging Harry off the bed.

* * *

><p>"You two are in a good mood," Marcus said looking up from his paper as they walked into the dinning room. As with nearly every time he saw them Lucius was wrapped tightly around Harry, his normally unreadable eyes shining with affection.<p>

"Well I got a lovely morning wake up," Lucius smirked.

"I do not need to know!" Marcus groaned holding out his hand as though it would stop Lucius talking.

"Don't wind your brother up, its nothing like that Marcus, don't have a heart attack," Harry shook his head. If anyone had told him a month ago that the Malfoy brothers interacted and teased each other the same way the Weasley brothers did he would have laughed at them.

"You received another letter," Marcus motioned to the plate beside Harry making him grin as he reached for it.

"That was a quick response," Lucius commented as he poured two glassess of orange juice for himself and Harry.

"I wish I could have seen their faces," Harry sighed wistfully as he opened the letter. Reading it he quickly began sniggering. "Oh I rally wish I could have seen their faces,"

"What?" Marcus and Lucius both asked curiously at the same time.

"Apparently Molly has completely freaked out about having to knit enough for two babies now and sent Bill, Charlie, Fred and George out to get as much wool as they could, Sirius passed out, Ron's been sitting muttering twins every few minutes, Remus had to be given a large scotch and Kingsley, Bill, Fred, George and Arthur all burst out laughing and are finding it very funny," Harry read out the section from Hermione amused. "Aside from that they all say congratulations,"

"They seem to be taking it very well," Marcus stated, looking unsure how Harry would take it.

"I was expecting a little more of a freak out over this from them all. But Hermione said that they understand that this isn't something they can change my mind about and it was simply down to whether they want to be part of my life or not," Harry shrugged.

"And they know this how?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Family is more important to me than anything else, the babies will naturally be placed above eveything else, and they'll know that if Lucius is who I have chosen, and him being the babies papa then they won't shift me," Harry explained as he busied himself with filling a bowl with a mixture of fruit, putting a couple of pancakes on his plate before putting strawberries and chocolate sauce on it. "What?" He asked confused when he looked up to find both Malfoy men staring at him.

"You say it so matter of factly," Lucius shook his head, his eyes locked fondly on Harry's face.

"It is," Harry smiled leaning over to kiss Lucius before quickly focussing back on his pancakes.

"You're so matter of fact," Marcus chuckled amused.

"Was that too blunt?" Harry frowned looking between them.

"No, we're just not really used to someone being so open and honest without caring how we could use the information against them. Not that we would," Lucius said quickly.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just not one to hide who I am or how I feel about you," Harry told them before taking a bite of his pancake with a look of rapture as he chewed.

"Hungry?" Marcus asked him watching bemused as Harry put another forkful into his mouth.

"Mm hm, 'm really 'ungry," Harry nodded.

"You seem to be going for sweet things," Lucius noted refilling Harry's orange juice.

"Mm hm, I really fancy them right now…do you have any strawberry sauce," Harry asked licking his lips.

"You're going to put Lucius into overdrive if you carry on," Marcus smirked behind his cup.

"Huh?" Harry looked between the two brothers before noticing that Lucius was blushing. "Are you blushing," he asked completely amused.

"No!" Lucius flustered before quickly grabbing the small jug of strawberry sauce that had appeared on the table and passed it to Harry.

"So who is coming today?" Harry asked hoping to distract Marcus from Lucius who was starting to look a little put out. And because he wanted to know.

"Lucien, Darius, Victoria and Alexander, Gabriel is at a friends. I think Lucien is quite eager to meet you," Marcus told him as he watched Harry pouring a liberal amount of strawberry sauce over his second strawberry pancake.

"He and Darius are bringing over the catalouges and such that they have collected so far so that we can make a start on our own shopping," Lucius added.

"That's good, I don't want them to have the same of everything, they should both know that they are individual people from the very beginning," Harry absently scowled at his pancake.

"There sounds like there is a little more to it than you having just thought about it," Lucius said brushing his fingers across Harry's neck.

"Huh?" Harry looked up and between the brothers before smiling shyly. "Sorry, its just…I'm one of the few that can tell Fred and George Weasley apart, even Molly and Arthur struggle half the time, me, Bill and Lee Jordan are the only ones that can do it all the time. Everyone else just calls them 'the Twins'. I don't want our twins to just be one bulk thing, they're two people,"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure we can tell them apart, even if we have to buy different coloured braclets for them until we are able to tell them apart," Lucius promised.

"Good, I know how much it hurts the twins that even their mum and dad struggle to tell them apart. You should have seen their faces the first time they realised that I could tell them apart," Harry said sadly. They had been so shocked, and then spent half an hour making sure that Harry really could tell them apart.

"Don't worry, we'll all learn…mostly for fear of you going mama dragon on us," Marcus laughed lightening the mood.

* * *

><p>"Ah that will be them," Marcus looked up as the fire flared green, Harry and Lucius looking up from where they were sitting on the sofa, Harry was turned with his back resting against Lucius's chest as they both read their own books. Lucius had a bowl of strawberries sitting in his lap that Harry was absently picking his way through.<p>

Darius stepped gracefully from the fireplace before turning in time to assist who had to be Lucien as he stepped through, shooting his husband an amused and slightly exasperated smile as his arm was caught. Lucien was maybe just an inch smaller than Darius though he had a slightly slimmer build, he too had blonde hair though his was more of a golden blonde, and when he raised his eyes Harry was allowed to see that they were hazel. When he tugged his robes straight again Harry was able to see the bump his stomach made, clearly a little smaller than Harry's even though it seemed they were the around about the same amount of time along, though that would be the fact he was carrying two.

The next person through the fireplace was a very elegant, poised woman, Harry had a moment of thought that she was similar in attitude to Narcissa, only a brunette version, until she looked up and smiled sidely at himself and Lucius, her brown eyes warm and friendly as they settled on them.

"Ah you are the wonderful young man who did such a good job at telling my husband off," Victoria swept across the floor, kissing both of Harry's cheeks and hugging him tightly just as he made it to his feet. He froze in shock for a second before hugging her back. "I'm Victoria, none of that Mrs rubbish,"

"Its…its nice to meet you," Harry said slightly stunned at the greeting.

"Oh I have not seen that look on Alexander's face since I told him to ask me to marry him and not tell me I was marrying him," Victoria laughed.

"It was incredibly amusing," Lucien chuckled also walking over and holding out his hand. "I'm Lucien, its great to have someone that I can talk to,"

"Its nice to meet you as well, and I know what you mean," Harry laughed shaking the other man's hand.

"Its good that they will have cousins the same age as each other, my cousins were all much older or younger than me, and I had no brothers or sisters so it could get a little lonely," Lucien chattered excitedly.

"I hope they can be close, especially as they seem to be coming at the same time," Harry smiled happily. Lucien and he it seemed would definitely be getting on, the older man seemed to have a content, happy air around him that felt almost infectious, his hazel eyes were warm and welcoming as they scanned Harry's face.

"Ah yes, congratulations are in order," Lucius smirked stepping behind Harry. Feeling a little bemused at this sudden appearance of Malfoys Harry automatically placed his hand over the one Lucius slipped around his waist.

"The same to you, though I think yours is much more unexpected," Lucien laughed. "And twins on top of that!"

"Oh yes, Lucien ordered me to copy and bring all of these, anything that you want to order we'll order and pay for it and then you can transfer the money back into our account, that way no one will be asking why you are charging baby items to your account. Shops aren't bound to secrecy laws the way healers are," Darius explained holding out a large pile of catalogues.

"Oh thank you! I went into a slight panic when I realised that we would have to buy double the amount of everything!" Harry laughed before scowling when Marcus nimbly snatched the catalogues away before Harry could take them.

"Ah, you are getting the overprotective Malfoy treatment as well?" Lucien nodded sympathetically seeing the glare Harry was aiming at Marcus.

"Since the healer said that male pregnancies are a little more delicate than female ones," Harry sighed. "They tried to stop me picking up a jug at dinner yesterday," he said with a slight twitch.

"Yes, well we won't be making that mistake again," Lucius winced.

"Oh? What happened?" Victoria asked curiously.

"We both ended up wearing the contents of the jug. Then he just requested another jug from a house elf and poured himself a glass anyway," Marcus coughed.

"I'm blaming it on horemones," Harry snickered at the memory of the two covered in mango juice with stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh, you are going to liven things up aren't you?" Victoria was snickering behind her hand as Alexander looked as though he was fighting extremly hard not to laugh himself.

"Yeah, his magic also made sure that we couldn't just vanish the juice, it took me an hour to wash it all out my hair," Lucius said mournfully. "Stop snickering," He pouted at Harry who turned and buried his face into Lucius's shoulder as his shoulders shook with laughter. "I'm glad you find my pain so amusing, and you can stop laughing as well," Lucius huffed, but he buried his fingers into Harry's hair as he carried on laughing.

"At least it was tasty juice," Harry grinned lifting his head to press his lips to Lucius's.

"I prefer orange," Lucius smiled.

"Orange has bits in it, that would have been funner to pick out your hair," Harry shrugged tugging on the ends of Lucius's hair.

"If you're going to get mushy go into another room," Marcus grumbled.

"We need to find him somone," Lucius sighed.

"Definitely need to find him someone," Harry nodded.

"We have been saying that for years," Victoria nodded.

"Shall we sit down?" Marcus said with mock politeness. Grinning at Marcus Harry sat down slipping his hand back into Lucius's once he sat down next to him.

"So, have you told your family that there is twins on the way?" Alexander asked once they were all settled and Marcus's ever working house elves had produced tea for them all.

"Yes, apparently Harry's letter got quite the reaction," Lucius answered.

"I'm going to have to get that memory off someone," Harry sighed.

"His godfather passed out, Mrs Weasley has gone on a knitting frenzy and he seems to put the others either in fits of amusement or shock," Marcus snorted.

"Did you tell Draco?" Victoria asked softly. Harry quickly looked down into his cup feeling a little guilty. He had sent the letter to Draco this morning after breakfast without telling Lucius, he knew that him interfering could just make everything a whole lot worse, but he hoped his words, and hearing the babies heart beats would make Draco realise what he had to gain.

"Blaise said that Draco asked not to let me into Zabini manor, that he needed time to think when I tried to floo in to tell him, so I had to write to him," Lucius shrugged, how upset he had been over that only showing a fraction on his face.

"He'll come round, Draco has always wanted to have a brother, remember how jealous he got with me after you announced you were having Gabriel?" Darius smiled clearly trying to lighten the air.

"What happened?" Lucien asked curiously settling closer to his husbands side.

"Every time he saw Darius -which was quite often that summer as Cyst chose to go off on her own holiday - he kicked him in the shins," Alexander chuckled.

"My shins were black, blue, green and yellow all summer," Darius shook his head.

"He even asked if he could share Gabriel when he came," Victoria nodded.

"He'll come around Lucius, don't worry, just give him a little time," Alexander assured him.

"So anyway, Alexander told us that you discovered the Room of Desire does exactly what it says on the tin," Victoria smirked before laughing evilly as both Harry and Lucius blushed.

* * *

><p>"<strong>If its possible for one person to be hurt by another, then it is possible for that person to be healed by another as well<strong>," Victoria smiled softly looking out over the beach beneath them.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked uncertainly turning his attention back to her and away from where Lucuis, Marcus and Alexander were arguing happily with each other.

"I've known Lucius for nearly twenty years, I watched as he slowly stopped smiling as much until he barely smiled at all. The last six years he has been pulling away from us all slowly, Draco has grown more distant from him the older he gets, and Lucius just seemed…tired. And no matter what we said to him, how many times we pleaded or tried to convince him to divorce Narcissa he wouldn't do it, he just didn't see the point. But now, he's smiling again, even his eyes are smiling, and he is so relaxed and content. Its like in just a few weeks you have managed to wash away most of the damage that has been done to him, and from the look in your eyes you seem determined to wash it all away. I guess…what I am trying to say is thank you, thank you for making him smile again and see that he has a life that is worth living," Victoria finally turned to look at him, that same small, gentle smile still on her lips.

"I've not done anything," Harry protested blushing.

"You've done nothing, except give him everything. When you look at him he knows you see him, faults and all, and he knows you accept him as he is and want to be with him. Want to raise a family with him, and that is everything to him. My husband is starting to understand that. Its not the Malfoy way to jump in and make rash judgements unless it's a family member involved," Victoria chuckled as Lucien joined them.

"Amen to that, once you become a Malfoy - in name or not - you won't find a group of people that will guard you fiercer," Lucien agreed leaning back against the balcony.

"They have no need for money or more fame, and those three have seen enough greed and name grasping with their fathers to last a life time. They just want love," Victoria said quietly.

"I just want Lucius, and a happy, healthy family," Harry said his eyes glued onto Lucius's face where he was laughing. Sometimes the man really did take his breath away, his hair was practically glowing in the sunlight, his blue eyes shining as he laughed.

"I can see that, and so can the others," Lucien squeezed his shoulder making Harry turn to smile at him before he froze. Following his line of sight Victoria and Lucien both gasped at the familiar blonde figure standing in the doorway with Darius.

"Look who I caught flooing in," Darius said pointedly getting the attention of the other three men and stilling the conversation completely.

"I see you have made yourself quite at home with my family Potter," Draco drawled as his eyes scanned over them all.

"Draco," Lucius said softly but with a touch of warning as he stood and moved a few steps forwards.

"I want to speak with Potter," Draco interupted as Lucius went to carry on.

"What?" Lucius frowned looking worriedly at Harry whose face was perfectly calm.

"I want to speak with Potter, privately," Draco repeated firmly.

"I don't think…"

"Its fine Lucius, we'll be right inside," Harry gently squeezed Lucius's hand as he passed him before stopping in front of Draco. The taller blonde stared at Harry for a long minute before nodding and spinning on his heel to walk back inside. Darius shot Harry a worried glance as he walked passed him before closing the balcony doors behind himself.

Draco was standing in front of the fire pacing backwards and forwards, doing nothing to help the nerves Harry was already feeling. The knowledge that this was his school yard enemy and his lover's son mixing together difficultly. Sighing he made his way to the sofa and sat down waiting for Draco to break himself out of his fume as it clearly wasn't happening right away.

"How…" Harry perked up and looked at Draco to show he was listening when the silence was finally broken after nearly ten minutes of silence except for the clip of Draco's shoes on the floor. "How…How dare you! How dare you! You steal everything from me! Everyone has to prefer you to me don't they? Even my own godfather is more focussed on you than he is on me, and now if that wasn't enough you have to steal my father? What there was no one else that you could find to knock you up! I hate you Potter, I hate you! You have taken everything from me! You've broken apart my family! Your stealing them off me! Why? Do you hate me that much? Is that it? Is this some sort of punishment for calling Granger a mudblood? Or maybe those interviews in our fourth year! Why, why couldn't you just leave my father alone! He's been hurt enough without whatever you are trying to pull!" Draco yelled suddenly spinning angrily on Harry who sat calmly. He had had enough time to think this through, enough time to try and imagine how Draco would be feeling so that _if _this situation happened he could hopefully stay calm.

"Are you done?" Harry asked softly.

"What?" Draco gawped, clearly he had expected some sort of explosion back from Harry. But then that was how they did things.

"If you're finished then…I didn't do this to you, or to steal Lucius from you. It wasn't exectly planned, and I didn't really see myself at sixteen pregnant by a man who before this my relationship had been messy at best. Draco I'm not stealing Lucius or your family from you, they're right out there, they love you and want you with them just as much, this, me -the twins hasn't changed that, it just means that Lucien has someone to talk to about back pain and there will be two extra Malfoys. Lucius wants you here with him, he wants to be able to see you and talk to you about your brothers, he wants to share this with you in a way that he can't with me, because you are his son and that is something that can never be changed by anyone. Mine and Lucius's relationship is completely different to yours and his, and I am not trying to steal that - it would be a little gross if I was. And I don't hate you Draco, I dislike you and we have never really gotten on, but hate is much too strong a word. And I hope that maybe if we can understand each other a little better, without the masks and facades that we both wear in public maybe we can get on and be friends, for Lucius and the babies sakes. This isn't a punishment, I didn't plan this, hell if I had I like to think I would have planned it a little better than me having to sneak away to have the pregnancy confirmed before hiding out at a hotel until Lucius found me and then escaping the country. And as for hurting Lucius…that's the main reason your angry isn't it? I can't promise that this is going to go perfectly and that we'll all be one big happy family, families argue and fight, and admittedly my temper wasn't the best before it was nicely mixed up with horemones. But I really do care for Lucius, and I know you might not want to hear this but I am falling in love with him. I want us to raise the twins together, to be happy and to be a family for a long time to come, and you are part of that family as well Draco," Harry said softly.

Draco stared at him completely stunned and completely silent, again Harry waited in the silence as Draco took everything in. His eyes followed the blonde concerned as he made his way to Marcus's armchair and he collapsed into it, his face buried into his hands. He looked so lost that Harry felt his heart going out to him. It wasn't just him and Lucius whose entire world had changed and shifted with the twins conception.

"Why did you send that letter?" Draco asked, dropping his hands but keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"Lucius was upset when Blaise said you had asked not to let him into the manor, and he and Marcus say all the time how much you have always wanted brothers or…brothers. I hoped hearing their heart beats, having some tenagable proof they're real might convince you to speak to Lucius again. And I wanted you to share that with us as you hadn't been here," Harry answered truthfully.

"Why?" Draco asked lifting his eyes. Seeing Harry's confused look he clarified. "Why want to share it?"

"You're their brother, whatever our history that isn't going to change, you deserve to get to share those moments as well,"

"What did you mean you had to sneak away, and escaping the country?" Draco asked after a moments thought.

"Dumbledore. If he found out I was pregnant, never mind the fact they are Lucius's he would find some way to abort them. I'm his pawn in the war, can't have me laid up pregnant," Harry sighed, his hand automatically going to his stomach as he thought over what Dumbledore would do.

"You ran to protect the babies? Is that why you're here?" Draco frowned slightly.

"Yes and no, I know what you are thinking, I wanted to protect the babies, Lucius shows up clearly with feelings for me and I worked that to my advantage. I have no way to prove that that's not why I am here, I can't say what I would have done had Lucius not shown up. I can only give my word that I am here because I have feelings for Lucius and I want to be with him," Harry answered.

"I don't get it Potter, I don't get why you are being so calm and accepting!" Draco huffed running his fingers through his hair.

"I believe me I panicked, I ranted and raved, I'm also fairly sure tat while I was on my knees hugging the toilet while puking my guts out I cursed Lucius quite imaginitivly if I do say so myself. I had two months where I suspected what was going on and then a week to come to terms with the knowledge it was happening. And believe me when I say I dreamt every scenario possible, though I truly didn't believe that there was any way Lucius would want me or the baby," Harry snorted.

"I…can…can I…" Draco made some confusing motions before Harry clicked on to what he wanted. Feeling a little unsure he nodded however and watched as Draco hesitated before walking forwards. Slowly Draco knelt in front of Harry and stretched out his hand as though worried he would be shoved away and hexed any minute. Harry made sure to stay as still as possible, watching Draco's pale and shaking hand closing the distance to settle over the bump of his stomach.

His heart warmed and settled into a more normal rhythm as he watched Draco's silvery blue eyes, so identical to Lucius's, warm up and then widen in awe as he stared at Harry stomach and where his hand was gently resting.

"I…my brothers…they're really in there," Draco smiled slightly, making his whole face relax and seem so much less pointed and disdainful, instead a look of almost childish awe appeared making Harry smile a little himself.

"Your little brothers," Lucius's soft voice brought both their attentions to where he was standing inside the doorway just closing the door behind himself.

"Father…" Draco went to yank his hand away but Harry pressed his own on top of Draco's maintaining the contact.

"You seem…happier with the situation," Lucius said nervously stepping hesitantly closer. Because of the hand still underneath his Harry could feel tenseness in Draco at Lucius's words.

"I'm…it wasn't…" Draco tried before stopping and scowling at where his hand was pressed to Harry's stomach.

"He was worried that this was some sort of con and I was going to hurt you," Harry explained gently tightening his hand around Draco's in a comfort that he hoped would be accepted. Thankfully Draco didn't move his hand but he lowered his eyes.

"Draco…I…is that true? Is that why you reacted the way you did?" Lucius asked slowly walking over and sitting next to Harry.

"I couldn't see how Potter couldn't be doing this to hurt you, I thought that he was using you, trying to rip us apart and he was going to leave you hurt. Until he sent the letter anyway," Draco said making Harry wince as Lucius looked at him.

"Letter?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I…ha yeah about that," He smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't tell him you were sending it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I didn't want to get his hopes up," Harry shrugged before looking at Lucius cautiously. "Are you mad?"

"No, I understand why you didn't tell me, and you did it for me. And whatever you said it clearly worked, so thank you," Lucius smiled automatically leaning forwards and pressing a tender kiss to Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away when Draco's hand suddenly yanked itself from underneath his as Draco let out a noise like Crookshanks had when Ron accidentally kicked him.

"Oh geez, Merlin give me some warning!" He groaned covering his eyes. Harry giggled suddenly making both Malfoy men look at him amused.

"What?" He asked confused looking between them.

"You giggled," Draco teased.

"Manly giggle!" Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so love, it was pretty much just a giggle," Lucius chuckled before freezing when icy green eyes locked onto him.

"I'm pregnant, getting fat and lugging around two other people because of you and not allowed to lift anything, I feel enough like a girl!" Harry snapped.

"It was a very manly giggle," Lucius nodded quickly taking Harry's hand and kissing it. Huffing he nodded before turning to look at Draco, the smug look on Harry's face seemed to break Draco because the next thing he was kneeling on the floor laughing hysterically, thumping his fist down every now and then on the floor.

"Erm…" Harry looked from Draco to Lucius and back again, Lucius was looking as confused as he was.

"I'm s…s…sorry its just….ha ha ha…you're so f…funny together…I…I couldn't….couldn't see it until now….how you two would…would fit together….but…oh sorry," Draco laughed wiping his eyes as he set up.

"I think those are tears of relief," Marcus drawled closing the doors behind himself.

"Do you Malfoys know the meaning of a private chat," Harry sighed rolling his eyes when Marcus just flashed his teeth at him.

"Uncle Marcus," Draco smiled as he wiped his eyes dry.

"Its good to see you again Draco, and see you here. We heard the laughter and those cowards sent me in here to make sure I wasn't manical laughter of someone who had snapped," Marcus said dryly, opening his arms and hugging Draco tightly when he stood and went to him.

"No, I just suddenly realised that they actually go together, and are together, honestly," Draco smiled looking back over to where Harry and Lucius were both sitting looking a little bemused.

"Yes, they do fit don't they? It's a little like night and day. And Harry certainly wears his heart on his sleeve," Marcus chuckled looking over at them as well.

"Erm…" Harry looked from the two to Lucius who just shrugged at him.

"Sorry, its just…I just didn't see it, no matter hom much father had told me that he really cared for you and you for him, and you both wanted this, and even when Pot…Harry was saying it I just couldn't see it. But now, seeing you together, beside each other, weirdly you actually fit together," Draco said.

"Does this mean you're going to give this a chance? Give us a chance?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did when you came round," Draco sighed dropping his head. Lucius squeezed Harry's hand gently before he let go and went over to Draco. Determindly he pulled Draco into a tight hug.

"You're here now and that's all that matters, you're my son and I will always love you," Lucius assured him.

"Blaise made me see what a complete and utter idiot I had been not even hearing you out," Draco sighed again. "I'm really sorry for the things that I said to you, I'm glad you're happy,"

"You weren't a complete and utter idiot, it's an incredibly different and unknown situation, I don't think there is any set way for a response or reaction. As long as you are listening now," Lucius shook his head finally releasing Draco.

"He's good for you," Draco noted with a faint tone of surprise in his voice.

"What?" Lucius asked confused.

"He's good for you, in just a week you're different, you've not just hugged me like that in years without building up to it, you're more, I don't know, open," Draco smiled slightly at Lucius who smiled tentatively back.

"Are you going to stay then?" Lucius asked hopefully.

"On one condition!" Draco said hautily.

"What?" Lucius asked cautiously looking a little worried.

"Blaise can come and stay as well," Draco smiled sheepishly.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini from our year?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's my boyfriend," Draco nodded.

"I knew you were gay!" Harry said triumphantly.

"You're one to talk," Draco snapped defensively before blinking when Harry just waved him off.

"Nearly our entire year have been trying to figure out whether you are gay or not, the Gryffindors dragged me into it for my apparent 'gaydar' because Seamus says that any guy is gay or can be turned. I said you were gay but they still wouldn't believe me, I was right, they were wrong," Harry said smugly.

"My sexuality was of that much interest?" Draco asked surprised.

"Well it was so questionable one way or the other, and don't tell me that you Slytherins don't try and figure out who is with who and who is gay or not," Harry snorted.

"Well yeah…I thought I would have heard something about it though," Draco shrugged. "So can he come as well?" he asked turning back to Lucius.

"Not like we're lacking for space," Marcus snorted.

"Of course, I would like to get to know him properly anyway, its been years since I have spent longer than a few minutes with him," Lucius nodded.

"So how's the Weasel…leys and all that taking this? Have you told them?" Draco aksed turning back to Harry choosing to ignore Lucius's comment.

"Yeah they know, I wrote to them, they're all handling it pretty well actually, they don't really understand, only Neville and Hermione knew I had a crush on Lucius," Harry shrugged.

"You had a crush on me?" Lucius smirked as Draco said mournfully. "Weasel accepted this before I did!"

"He's starting to think things through a lot more," Harry nodded to Draco before turning to a smirking Lucius with a blush. "And yes I had a crush on you before, just because we didn't get on doesn't mean I didn't notice how good looking you are,"

"Really?" Lucius smirked stepping closer to Harry who was bright red now.

"We may want to go and see the others, they're like a couple of horny hufflepuffs," Marcus sighed dramatically.

"Marcus!" Harry and Lucius choked turning to glare at him.

"Urgh, that is not an image that I needed," Draco shuddered already making his way towards the doors. Marcus grinned at Lucius and Harry clearly pleased with himself before following, leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you sure you're not upset about the letter?" Harry asked worriedly reaching up to tug Lucius closer by his robes.

"You managed to convince him to come here and hear us out. Why the hell would I be mad? Thank you, you didn't have to do it, you have the amunition and posistion to drive a wedge between me and Draco, instead you helped him understand," Lucius smiled running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I couldn't bear the look on your face when you tried to floo over," Harry shook his head brushing his fingers along Lucius's cheek before wrapping his arm around his neck and leaning up for a kiss that Lucius eagerly met, his arms wrapping firmly around Harry's waist and holding him to the warm strength of his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Lina03's comments, Lol thank you so much, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story that much, hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Gracealma, Oh don't worry Harry and Hermione will be hexing Narcissa's arse! Suggestions are more than welcome for what people would like to see done to her :D Ah the Malfoy's can only have boys, so the twins will have to be boys. **

**Eurogirl14, I am currently dithering between two people for Marcus, but one of them is Bill and he seems like a popular choice XD**

**Rocbabe, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and are finding it unique, the story is still on the go, hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Ellannor, Malfoys can only have boys :D I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my stories, I hope you enjoy any of the others you read!**

**GoddnessonmyKnees, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, thank you so much for your review. Ah Malfoys can only have boys :D**

**Noirekitsune, Lol I wasn't going to show their reaction to the twins for another chapter or two, but then the image of Sirius passing out at the news popped into my head and I had to put it down, I giggled writing it myself so its good to know that others enjoyed it as well XD Well the Malfoys can only have boys XD**

**Alaison, Ah yes that was a typo I realised as well, it has been corrected but to clarify because I got myself muddled lol, Gabriel is 11 and younger than Draco and the last Malfoy born XD**

**IBegToDreamAndDiffer, Thank you so much for that amazing review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Its good to know that my version of Lucius is going down well, I was wanted to make him the vulnerable and more broken one for a change. Well the Malfoys can only have boys :D Thank you again, its wonderful to hear you're enjoying my Lucius/Harry stories. **

**Loveless19, lol thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying it, hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**LadyLament, Lol thank you XD Well the Malfoys can only have boys :D**

**Shadow Eclipse, lol you read my mind, hope the Harry and Draco meeting was what had been anticipated, I just couldn't make him be a brat much longer XD**

**Meggplant, Ah I couldn't make Draco a baddie, he just needed time, hope this went as you hoped, I'm looking forward to writing protective big brother Draco, and Lucius and Harry are going to need all the help they can get with twins on the way lol. Lol thank you so much for your review, as always its amazing to hear from you - and not just because you pump my ego up lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Elfin69, Dumbledore will be coming into it in the next few chapters, and any plans that he might have for Harry, as well as their counter strike XD**

**Angle wings, lol its not a surprise is it, Luna knows everything! lol, I dropped a few hints that it would be twins, I couldn't help myself XD Thank you for your review I'm glad to hear you are enjoying all my stories XD**

**Sgw127, Hope you enjoyed Harry and Draco, I had to bring him into this chapter lol. **

**Stephanie Smith, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, lol you got all your Malfoy reactions in one go! Ah Severus will be coming into it! I can't not write him in stories lol. **

**KyuubiChild717, Lol of course Luna knew! XD**

**Marksmom, Lol its is sort of expected for Harry isn't it XD I'm trying to be good and not read stories until OI have done so much updating - not working brilliantly, especially with WyrdSmith updating lol, but oh well. Ah Malfoys can only have boys :D**

**Olciak123, Hope Draco's reaction was worth the wait, just Severus and Dumbledore's coming now, Lol that was intentional, Luna is a brilliant character to drop hints with XD You are starting to pick up on my little hints lol **

**MsSlythGirl, Lol I couldn't really write anything but twins could I XD Luna is such a fun character to write, and so good for dropping hints into the story. Dumbledore and Severus will be coming into it in the next couple of chapters don't worry, Lol that seems a really karmic way for Dumbledore to go doesn't it? Hope you enjoyed Draco's reaction. Ooo...I think after reading that a scene with Narcissa is coming up for the start of her punishment XD I had to write that scene, it was so much fun lol. That's actually the age guide I have to use, I have so many Malfoys on the go with my stories I have had to write them all down myself XD**

**Mithryl, Thank you for reviewing, and staying up late to do so! I had fun writing that whole scene lol. The Durlseys will be getting their comeuppance don't worry!**

**ShortSweet88, Thank you so much for that review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, Severus is someone I am considering for Marcus, it could end up going to a poll because I am swinging back and forth between him and Bill. **

**Autumngold, Lol the fact its twins seems to have gone down really well, ah but Malfoys can only have boys :D thank you so much for reviewing as always XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Heya guys sorry for the delay between my updates, my family have been staying with me for the week so there wasn't much typing going on. Here's the next update for this story, hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Are you sure you're not upset about the letter?" Harry asked worriedly reaching up to tug Lucius closer by his robes._

_"You managed to convince him to come here and hear us out. Why the hell would I be mad? Thank you, you didn't have to do it, you have the amunition and posistion to drive a wedge between me and Draco, instead you helped him understand," Lucius smiled running his fingers through Harry's hair._

_"I couldn't bear the look on your face when you tried to floo over," Harry shook his head brushing his fingers along Lucius's cheek before wrapping his arm around his neck and leaning up for a kiss that Lucius eagerly met, his arms wrapping firmly around Harry's waist and holding him to the warm strength of his body._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

Harry shifted where he was sitting on the side of his bed as he heard the fire flaring down the corridor. Lucius had gotten up early and flooed over to Zabini Manor to pick Draco and Blaise up, talk to Lady Zabini before having breakfast with them before they flooed back, which was apparently now.

Yesterday after they had sorted everything out Draco had stayed for an hour talking with his family, the air had been a little tense for a while but things had smoothed out, then he had gone back to Zabini manor after he had organised plans with Lucius. It was not long after he left that Harry realised exactly what had been organised. He was going to be living in Lucius's brother's home with him, Lucius, his lover's son and his lover's son's lover, who were both in his year and who had never gotten on with. Oh and he was twelve weeks pregnant with twins.

So now he was sitting in his bedroom alone, not really sure if he wanted to leave the room. He and Draco had sorted out the whole Harry/Lucius/Babies situation, and Draco was fairly sure that he wasn't doing this to use Lucius or hurt him. However that did not change the fact they had never gotten on, had a big history behind them and that they were now going to have to live with each other for Merlin knew how long. He hadn't felt alone or a little different from the rest of them in the last couple of weeks, but suddenly he realised he was alone in a house with three Malfoys, four Slytherins.

Rubbing his hand over his bump he sighed as he felt the reluctance in his chest at the thought of going out his bedroom any time soon. He actually felt a little sick with nerves, he really did not know how this was going to go. Smiling down at his stomach his thoughts turned instead to his babies, to his sons. His stomach was a nice sized little bump now, and according to his books the babies should now be around 4 to 5 inches though it said twins could be smaller, the twins were fully shaped now, little hands, feet, noses, eyes, and according to the books they would be starting to squint, yawn and grimace. They were becoming real live people that in a few months he would be able to hold in his arms.

This was something that made him smile and feel completely overwhelmed at the same time, all this was happening in his stomach, all this development happening and forming, his babies were becoming little people, becoming more and more real as the weeks, days, passed. It was still a little overwhelming at times but more and more he was falling in love with his babies and he was looking forward to meeting them. His mind strayed more to what they would look like, would they have his hair or Lucius's? Would they have his or Lucius's eyes, whose nose, chin, ears and smiles would they have?

"Harry?" Lucius's concerned voice had him looking up and putting a smile on his face as he tried to push his worry to the back of his mind. "What's wrong?" Well that worked well.

"Nothing, just thinking," Harry shook his head turning back to put the book he had been reading before getting lost in his thoughts at the sound of the floo back on his bedside table and wriggling a little so he could push himself to his feet, making his way over to the wardrobe to pick out a robe to wear. Marcus had ordered them in for him, maternity and that would be fitted to him when he lost his baby weight.

"Harry?" Lucius asked concerned wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Don't worry about it, its nothing. Did you manage to floo everything over ok?" Harry tried to distract Lucius, he didn't want to bring down Lucius's happiness at having Draco here with silly worries.

"Harry, what is it?" Lucius turned him gently around but gripped his chin making him look at him. "I know something is bothering you, please tell me," Harry felt a flash of guilt go through him at the worry in Lucius's eyes, quickly weighing up whether to tell him or not.

"Its silly Lucius," he tried to put Lucius off shaking his head.

"Not is it bothering you," Lucius's Malfoy mind kicked in sensing the weakness in Harry's defences.

"Honestly, Lucius its not important," Harry protested one last time.

"Harry, you insist that I share my worries with you, I want to hear yours, no matter how small or unimportant you think they are. We're a couple," Lucius went for the kill watching as he could read the give in Harry's face.

"I'm just…its silly Lucius. I'm just worried how things are going to go, Draco and I have made our peace with the babies, and what I intend towards you. But I do not know what staying here with him will be like, and I realised that I am here with the four of you who all know each other one way or the other," Harry rambled.

"Are you worried I will change towards you?" Lucius asked cutting right to the centre of Harry's worries. Pulling away from Lucius Harry made his way over to the small balcony in their room knowing that Lucius would be following. Looking out over the sea that they were facing he rubbed his hand over his stomach again.

"I understand, more than understand, that Draco is your son and that your relationship is rocky, you need to spend time with him and let him know that you aren't going to love him any less because of me and the babies," Harry said not looking at Lucius.

"But you are worried about our relationship," Lucius sighed pressing his hands on either side of Harry against the balcony.

"I'm being selfish," Harry shook his head.

"You are not selfish Harry. You are sixteen, in a relationship for the first time, pregnant with twins, living with the man who used to be against you and his son who who have never had a good relationship with. You are far from selfish for being worried that we will change because Draco is now here," Lucius shook his head. Allowing Lucius to turn him around so they were facing each other Harry met Lucius's open silver blue eyes.

"I want you and Draco to work things out properly and build a good relationship, but I don't want to lose you in the process, but I don't want Draco to feel I am taking you from him," Harry gave a frustrated huff at the confusion going around in his head. "And we still need to start ordering things for the babies!"

"We will start going through the catalogues today that Lucien and Darius brought over. I want to have a good relationship with Draco and I will do my best to work at it, but Draco has to understand you are my partner and I am falling in love with you, and we will be spending time together as well, especially as you need me with the babies," Lucius said firmly cupping Harry's face, gently stroking his fingers through Harry's hair before gripping it to tip his head back and seal their lips together. Not feeling completely reassured but knowing there was nothing more that could be said except face the music and see how the rest played out Harry pressed back just enjoying the contact with Lucius.

"It's silly, but I missed waking up next to you and getting my morning kisses," Harry grinned as they pulled away.

"Hmm, me too, if you hadn't looked so peaceful I would have woken you up. As it is, I will just have to make up for it now," Lucius smirked tugging Harry back into another deep kiss, pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth and devouring him. Harry groaned and tugged Lucius closer, flicking his tongue over Lucius's and battling with it as they sank deeply into the kiss.

Harry's stomach giving a loud rumble made them break apart after long minutes of of kissing, kissing neither of them grew bored with or lost its thrill, instead they both seemed to desire it more and more with each passing day together. Smiling sheepishly Harry flicked his eyes to Lucius giving a small shrug.

"I'm eating for three," he said defensively.

"Then we had better get something in you. Do you fancy anything in particular?" Lucius asked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and leading him back into the room and to the door.

"Actually, I quite fancy fried egg, sausage, bacon, toast and black pudding," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Thank Merlin that's normal," Lucius muttered.

"Hey my craving have been fairly normal, Lucien is putting hot sauce and chocolate sauce on everything, sometimes together!" Harry protested.

"If you wanted that then I wouldn't complain, I might make a few faces but I wouldn't complain," Lucius laughed tugging the end of Harry's hair and kissing him quickly but deeply. Harry grinned when they parted darting a kiss onto Lucius's nose before pulling back and tugging him to carry on on the way to the dinning room. When he heard Draco and Blaise's voices in the dinning room he went to step away from Lucius but the blond man's arm tightened enough around his waist to make it clear that he wasn't going to let Harry go.

Walking into the dinning room was a surreal experience really, two Malfoy's sitting at the table, one of which was Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, three Slytherins and walking in with Lucius Malfoy's arm wrapped around his waist. Really even in his own very mixed, adventurous, weird life where giant men burst into cabins his uncle decided to hide them in after hundreds of letters had been sent to him. But this, this was weird even by his standards, and a scenario he had never, ever imagined. He wondered exactly what Ron, Hermione, Sirius and the others were imagining, but he was sure they could not imagine this situation.

Draco and Blaise went quiet when they walked in, both their eyes settling on the bump of Harry's stomach, Blaise despite knowing looking a little stunned. They were sitting to the right of Marcus, leaving Harry and Lucius's normal left side. Feeling the anxiety and nerves building in his chest once again Harry allowed Lucius to steer him over to the table and seated him directly to Marcus's left and opposite Draco before taking a seat himself.

As normal the House Elves had worked their miracles, Harry's eggs, bacon, sausages and black pudding were already sitting on a plate in his spot, a small pile of toast was sitting on a side plate, his preferred mango juice sitting in front of him. He busied himself with sipping from his juice as the silence carried on.

"Do you want anything else with breakfast?" Lucius asked placing his hand on Harry's knee underneath the table.

"No this is fine," Harry shook his head picking up his knife and fork.

"Its erm nice to see you Potter," Blaise smiled at him while Draco poured himself another cup of tea.

"Might as well just call me Harry if we are going to be living together," Harry managed to smile back.

"Blaise then," Blaise smiled a little more genuianely at him giving a small nod. He knew of Blaise Zabini of course, he had seen him around school and while he hadn't been in Draco's normal little group in public Harry had noticed they sat in range of each other at meal times. Blaise was a good looking guy, but because he was quiet and didn't really start anything with any of the other Houses he seemed to slip underneath notice.

"Thank you," Harry nodded to him.

"Were you still planning on looking through the catalogues today?" Marcus asked pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Yes, we need to start ordering things, before Harry starts twitching I think," Lucius smiled brushing his hand along the back of Harry's neck still seeing the tension in Harry's body. He was a little worried of course as to how Draco was going to react to Harry and treat him, but he was worried about what the added stress was going to do to Harry, he didn't want him getting stressed out for anything at all, he had been through enough stress for an entire pregnancy.

"You're ordering things for the babies?" Draco asked perking up a little.

"We need to start looking and getting things in otherwise we aren't going to have time," Harry nodded.

"How far along are you exactly?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Three months, they're due in five months," Lucius smiled at Harry.

"So you are going to start looking for everything to buy for the babies?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we need to get the cots, clothes, toys, changing tables, moses baskets, quilts, blankets, play mats…"

"Harry, we'll get everything," Lucius said, amusement clear in his voice.

"But we need to get a lot," Harry huffed. "The books say that we should start getting things done,"

"Everything will be ready, we'll be more than ready for when the babies come," Lucius reassured him.

"Are you buying matching things for the twins?" Draco asked as Harry finished his bacon and eggs and started on his bacon.

"Harry wants to make sure they know that they have their own identities, that they aren't just lumped together as one person," Marcus said with a grin in Harry's direction.

"I don't mind a few matching things but not everything," Harry explained.

"Some matching outfits would look cute," Draco nodded.

"Or we could go for one in red and gold and the other in green and silver," Harry grinned, bursting out laughing at the horrified looks on the Slytherins faces.

"Harry, please don't even joke about it," Lucius said dramatically making Harry laugh even more.

"If you want any snakes or green or silver near them, lions and red will be worn by them as well," Harry grinned at Lucius who pouted a little at him. "No, no getting around that one, all or nothing, they have Gryffindor heritage as well," Harry chuckled patting Lucius's cheek.

"You had to pick a Gryffindor Lucius," Marcus sighed.

"We manage to work our way in, before you know it you're having to agree to dress the children in red and gold as well as green and silver," Harry shrugged squeezing Lucius's hand absently when he poured him another glass of juice.

"Not arguing with that, will be arguing with the red and gold," Lucius muttered placing the jug back down.

"You can argue, you won't win. Not the gold, or a lot of gold it doesn't look too good on many people. But the red definitely," Harry challenged raising his eyebrow.

"Red won't look good if they get my hair," Lucius tried and smiled a little triumphantly when Harry looked thoughtful.

"Some shade well, and there's a fifty fifty chance, we'll see then. If no reds, we'll go with lions," Harry smiled when Lucius groaned and turned back to his plate.

"I think you lost that round Lucius," Marcus said sounding highly amused.

"I've got five more months to change his mind," Lucius grumbled petulantly.

"I don't think that is going to happen," Draco said looking between them with a curious expression on his face.

"Ah see even Draco says you have lost," Harry laughed purposefully keeping it light seeing that Draco was trying. "It could be worse they could end up in Gryffindor," Harry laughed again when four of them looked more horrified at the idea.

"Oh Merlin no! No offence Harry but Malfoy's have been in Slytherin for hundreds of years!" Marcus choked.

"So it would be that much of a big deal if they ended up in another house?" Harry looked sharply at Marcus who visibly shrank back in his chair.

"It is traditional for Malfoy's Harry," Marcus said quietly wincing when Harry's glare deepened. Blaise and Draco were now watching interested between the them with open curiosity.

"Darius didn't go to Hogwarts and Gabriel isn't, how is that tradition?" Harry frowned. "Would it bother you what house they go in? What if they are Gryffindors or Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?" Harry spun to Lucius who blanched before holding up his hands.

"I would obviously prefer for them to go into Slytherin, but if they are put into other houses I'm not going to love them any less," Lucius said quickly.

"So you wouldn't have minded if I had gone into Hufflepuff or something like that?" Draco asked.

"Well there was no way you were going into Hufflepuff, but if it had happened yes I would have been a little disappointed, but I wouldn't have been upset or angry, I would have been as proud of you for your good grades if you had been a Hufflepuff," Lucius shrugged. Harry nodded and fought to calm down, getting his flare of temper back under control but he did shoot a look to Marcus who winced.

"I did not mean to upset you Harry, I was just stating that all Malfoy's that have been to Hogwarts have gone to Slytherin," Marcus defended.

"They'll go where they go," Harry said sharply and definitively.

"Ok," Marcus nodded as Lucius gave him a pointed look from over Harry's shoulder.

"Are you finished Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded taking his last bite of toast.

"Then lets go get started on the catalogues, Lucien shipped through some more this morning," Lucius said standing and helping Harry to his feet, brushing a kiss along Harry's cheek.

"Why don't we all go down to the beach? If you and Blaise don't have anything planned it would be nice, and you too Marcus, you need to take a proper break, bring a book down or something," Harry suggested taking Lucius's hand.

"That sounds nice, right Draco? Its been ages since I have been to the beach," Blaise smiled at Draco. Harry hid a grin when he noted the slight puppy dog pleading Blaise's brown eyes took on and watched as Draco quickly visibly gave in.

"Sure, it sounds like a nice idea," Draco nodded smiling a little at Harry, just a little but it was another give.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Lucius said softly wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as they stepped into their room, tugging him back against his body. Harry chuckled a little when Lucius brushed his nose behind Harry's ear tickling a little.<p>

"For what?" Harry asked distractedly leaning against Lucius. He knew they should be changing to go down to the beach, but being pressed against Lucius was something he couldn't pass up.

"For trying with Draco, for asking him down with us," Lucius answered kissing up Harry's neck.

"We need to get on, we're going to be spending a hell of a lot of time together from now on one way or the other, it might as well be as easy as possible. Besides I thought you would want to spend more time with him, this is a nice relaxed way to do it," Harry spoke as he turned into Lucius and pressed their lips together.

"Either way, thank you. I can finally see that this could work out, that we could be happy," Lucius sighed as they separated but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"A family," Harry smiled slightly cupping Lucius's cheek.

"A family," Lucius nodded settling his other hand over Harry's stomach. Harry hummed a little in the back of his throat happily, turning to press their lips together again, Lucius's tongue was tangled with his when they both both yanked apart staring wide eyed at each other, then Lucius's eyes dropped down to Harry's stomach, the silver blue wide as they stared down at where his hand was resting on Harry's stomach.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Lucius asked breathlessly, his heart thundering somewhere around the region of his throat.

"I…I think so," Harry had placed his hands over Lucius's and was staring down at them trying to catch his own breath.

"It is!" Lucius smiled widely when he felt the flutter underneath his hand for the second time.

"The babies! One of the babies are moving!" Harry said excitedly looking up happily to Lucius who was looking just as excited as Harry was if not more. Harry giggled suddenly making Lucius look up again from where he had been looking at Harry's stomach.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"It feels like bubbles in my stomach, or a fluttering," Harry grinned as he felt the baby moving again.

"Really?" Lucius asked curiously flicking his eyes between Harry's stomach and his face.

"Ah ha, its hard to describe, but that's the best way I can," Harry nodded. "I can't believe their moving, well one of them is, but still they're moving," Harry rambled making Lucius chuckle.

"It makes it feel even more real," he agreed stroking Harry's stomach in a soothing circular motion.

"It makes it feel more real and closer," Harry laughed. "I'll have to write and let everyone know that I felt movement,"

"Lucius! Harry we are waiting but Draco was too much of a coward to knock on the door and see what was taking you so long," Marcus banged on their bedroom door startling them both and making them realise how long they had been in their room.

"The babies or one of the babies moved!" Harry called through the door. There was a seconds pause before the door slammed open and Marcus and Draco managed to squeeze through the door at the same time and staggered a little over to them.

"The babies moved?" They both asked at the same time looking eagerly between Harry and Lucius.

"Well at least one of them did," Harry nodded.

"Can…are…" Draco stepped forwards.

"They stopped sorry, next time," Harry smiled comfortingly at Draco knowing what he wanted. Sure enough Draco looked disappointed but he nodded anyway.

"Is that the first time you have felt them moving?" Blaise asked from the doorway where he was standing unsurely.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"We'll get ready and be right down. Draco can you pick up the catalogues from the beach front living room and shrink them down?" Lucius asked as Harry made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes that would be more suitable for sitting on the beach.

"Alright, see you in a minute," Draco nodded clearly reluctantly leaving the room, a grinning Blaise following after him.

"We're about the change Marcus, if you aren't out of this room in the next ten seconds I'll hex your balls off," Lucius said pleasantly to his brother who rolled his eyes as he snorted and started making his way back out the room.

"Possessiveness isn't an attractive quality you know," he called over his shoulder before shutting the door seconds before a shoe slammed into it.

"That was childish," Harry commented completely amused as he watched Lucius tugging off his other shoe.

"But very satisfying," Lucius shrugged still smiling. Harry just laughed shaking his head and concentrated on undressing after laying his and Lucius's clothes on the bed. He grumbled slightly to himself when he had to sit down on the bed to get his trousers off but blinked when Lucius's feet stepped into his view.

Looking up his eyes glittered when Lucius dropped to his knees and gently tugged Harry's trousers off his feet before grabbing the shorts he had chosen and slid them over his feet and gently tugging them up. He lifted his hips to allow Lucius to tug them all the way up and watched as he buttoned them up underneath the swell of his stomach. The tenderness in Lucius eyes and on his face warmed Harry's heart, especially when he leant forwards to press a kiss to the stretched skin of Harry's stomach.

Running his fingers through Lucius's hair Harry smiled when Lucius looked up at him.

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"What?" Lucius asked confused looking at him with a small confused frown.

"I don't think I have said it yet, thank you. Thank you for giving me this, for giving me a chance at this. I don't think I have ever been happier," Harry admitted giving a gentle tug on Lucius's hair to press their lips together.

"I have you, Draco, my whole family back, I have two children on the way, I am finally making my own decisions, I have never been happier, so I can't say that I am doing this for selfless reasons," Lucius chuckled.

"Well, either way thank you," Harry shook his head brushing their lips together one last time. "Come on, we need to get ready and meet the others or Marcus will be coming back," Harry said wiggling his fingers in an indication for Lucius to help him up.

Quickly they changed their tops, Lucius switching his trousers for a light white linen pair, before they made their way into the living room where the others were waiting for them on the balcony. Blaise was carrying what looked like a picnic basket, Marcus was carrying a few blankets and Draco the small pile of shrunk catalogues.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Ready now," Lucius smiled at him before taking Harry's hand and starting down the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes at the tight grip to his hand but allowed Lucius to help, also choosing to ignore the fact that Draco was hovering pretty close behind him.

* * *

><p>"Any letters from Harry today?" Sirius asked walking into the kitchen.<p>

"No not today. Dumbledore still hasn't figured out that Harry is missing, we have managed to take Mundungus off of watch duty, and Kingsley is keeping an ear out for anyone that might be put on duty," Arthur answered putting down his paper and watching as Sirius at next to Remus and started piling food on his plate.

"We need to keep him from finding out about Harry for as long as possible to give him and Lucius and the babies the best chance possible," Hermione nodded.

"I still can't get used to the idea that we're protecting Lucius as well," Remus sighed shaking his head.

"He's Harry's chosen mate and the father to Harry's sons, that makes him family, past choices and feuds put aside. We made a choice," Molly shook her head from where she was sitting at the head of the table busily knitting away.

"Harry choosing Lucius Malfoy," Fred snickered shaking his head.

"Only Harry would decide to tame the most Slytherin of Slytherins!" George added.

"Only Harry would be able to tame the most Slytherin of Slytherins," Hermione laughed as she walked into the room and sat down beside the twins.

"Another set of twins," Molly smiled as she held the small mint green jumper up to check it over.

"A set of Malfoy Potter twins," Ron snorted.

"Oh imagine what we can teach them," Sirius sighed.

"Marauder blood with Slytherin aspects, this could definitely be interesting!" Remus nodded in agreement.

"That defines interesting to a whole new level," Arthur laughed. "I'm off to work, see everyone later," He said standing up.

"Bye Arthur," the chorus of calls and waves followed him as he flooed out. Molly paused in her knitting to say goodbye before settling back to it.

"Wonder what Harry's up to today?" Ron said after a few moments.

"Well whatever he is doing, right now I need to go do some more research," Hermione said snagging a couple of more pieces of toast.

"Are you going to tell us exactly what you are researching so busily?" Ron asked.

"And why exactly you need access to the Black library?" Sirius added.

"Not right now no, Harry asked me to do some research for him," Hermione answered before hurrying out the room and back to the pile of books she had formed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, enjoying yourself?" Draco asked awkwardly as he sat down on the other side of the blanket to where Harry was sitting watching the sea, and Lucius and Marcus having a swimming competition.<p>

"Its peaceful here. I had never been to the beach before here," Harry admitted smiling.

"How is it going?" Draco asked flicking his eyes to the catalogue on Harry's lap and pile sitting beside him.

"Not too bad, still just looking through and marking my favourites. Actually I could use a second decision, I can't choose between this cot and this one, what do you think?" Harry slid the catalogue over to Draco pointing to the two cots that had caught his eye.

"Shouldn't you be asking father this?" Draco frowned making no move to take the catalogue.

"He's too busy beating his chest with Marcus, besides you know what he likes and doesn't. And you are their brother, you get a say as well," Harry shrugged nudging the catalogue even closer.

"Well…I don't know about these two, but how about this one?" Draco hesitantly pointed to a third one in the corner of the page.

"Hmm, I like that one, and it would go nice with the changing table Lucius picked out for the nursery," Harry smiled nodding as he circled the cot.

"Right, well I'm going to go tell father and Uncle Marcus I am ready for lunch," Draco said quickly before hurrying over to the sea. Harry blinked when a second body sat down on the blanket, a little closer than Draco had.

"He's trying," Blaise sighed watching the blond cutting quickly through the water.

"I know. I get that this is hard and weird for him as well," Harry said softly.

"Just give him a little time. He holds onto grudges, letting go of the one between you and him, he's doing his best but he doesn't really know how to talk without fighting. He wants to get a chance with Lucius and to be part of the babies lives, I think even have a chance at being your friend," Blaise told him quietly never taking his eyes off of Draco.

"He's lucky to have you," Harry said quietly.

"Hmm?" Blaise frowned a little as he looked back at Harry.

"Someone who's willing to look passed the masks that he puts up. He's lucky," Harry smiled at him.

"The Malfoy Masks, bloody near impossible to see passed and just as impossible to get them to let down," Blaise snorted nodding.

"Always fun to attempt the impossible," Harry laughed before blinking a little as he watched Lucius emerged from the sea with Marcus and Draco, however Harry's eyes were locked on the sculpted, golden tanned wet body of Lucius as he made his way towards him.

"You should probably blink and breathe," Blaise muttered.

"Huh?" Harry asked not looking away as Lucius got closer, when their eyes met Lucius smirked at him knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"Did you make any more choices?" Lucius smirked at him.

"A couple, Draco helped me with this cot," Harry pushed the catalogue towards Lucius when he dropped onto the blanket which automatically expanded to fit more bodies onto. Harry poked Lucius in the side with his foot as he threw him a towel, desperately trying not to stare too hard at the glittering of Lucius's skin.

"I like this one," Lucius nodded picking up the catalogue and looking at the cot.

"You don't have to just say that," Draco muttered flopping down beside Blaise.

"I'm not I like it, it will go nicely with the changing table we picked out," Lucius said looking up at Draco.

"Lucius, where exactly are we setting up the nursery?" Harry frowned as he floated various plates, bowls and platters onto the centre of the blanket.

"Hmm? Malfoy Mano…oh I didn't ask, I presumed that we would live at Malfoy Manor, but if you…"

"Lucius, its not like I have a home I would be leaving behind. As long as it's the safest place for the babies I don't mind where we are," Harry interrupted. "Now eat something,"

"Wow, I've never seen you told off like that before," Draco looked between Harry and Lucius.

"You should have seen when he unleashed on Alexander," Marcus snorted already piling food onto his plate.

"You told Alexander off?" Draco looked wide eyed at Harry.

"Well…"

"Shouted at, told off, verbally flayed, they all fit," Marcus smirked.

"He annoyed me," Harry protested weakly.

"He annoyed you?" Draco smirked.

"Well yeah, he annoyed me, and I have the hormone thing going on," Harry shrugged.

"I think Victoria has kept the pevensive of it," Lucius said passing Harry filled plate.

"I will have to see that," Draco snickered.

"I don't get why everyone wants to see it," Harry sighed picking apart a piece of ham.

"Because _no one _ever tells Alexander off except Victoria," Draco snorted.

"Well someone should. How much clothes do you think we will need for the babies?" Harry asked pulling one of the clothing catalogues towards himself before huffing as he struggled to balance his plate on his lap with his stomach.

"We'll probably need a lot right?" Lucius frowned.

"We should probably get a few months ahead as well, babies grow really quickly right? That's what the books say," Harry mused starting to flick through the various pages of clothing.

"What sort of clothes are you thinking of getting?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well you know we need Pyjamas, play clothes, some robes, dungarees, shorts, t-shirts, shirts, some sleep suits, all in ones, vests…"

"Harry, you're rambling, we'll have everything we need by the time they're here…Oh that's cute!" Lucius peered down at the catalogue pointing to a picture of a light green all in one with dragon ear on the hood and little fabric spikes down the back to a small tail.

"I like that, we should order two," Harry nodded.

"There is a baby clothing shop in the village, its quite big, and no one would recognise you there," Marcus told them after Harry finished filling in the order form for the all in ones.

"That sounds like a good idea, it would be nice to be able to see them for ourselves, and you would get out of the house, considering I have been promising to take you into the village since we have arrived," Lucius smiled.

"Perhaps the three of us could take a walk in and see what they have?" Harry suggested softly looking at Draco.

"You want me to come with you?" Draco frowned.

"I thought that you might like to, if you want to," Harry said nervously.

"That would be nice," Draco nodded after a second. The smile that both Harry and Draco received from Lucius made the awkward conversation completely worth it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent with Lucius splitting his time between the sea and sitting with Harry, who alternated between sitting on the blanket or sitting so the water went over his legs not wanting to risk his first swimming trip outside of the second task to be while he was 3 months pregnant with twins, while technically being four months development of the babies wise.<p>

Draco and Blaise had spent most of the day in the sea, though they had come and sat beside him to talk to him every now and then, mainly about the babies or the island but they had tried. Draco did make sure that Harry had plenty of drinks throughout the day, though he would never meet Harry's eyes when he handed him a fresh, cool glass of juice. Marcus had spent some time in the sea before retreating to read his book on the blanket, though he was sprawled out comfortably and seemed absorbed in whatever he was reading.

"Have you enjoyed it?" Lucius's voice broke Harry from his thoughts were he was sitting again in the sea, enjoying the lap of the tide against him and staring out at the wide expanse of sapphire blue waters dotted with craggy rocks. Lucius dropped down behind him and slid his legs along either side of Harry's, tugging him back a little to rest against Lucius's chest.

"Its been really nice, relaxing," Harry smiled up at him.

"I don't know why you kept your top on," Lucius huffed as he slipped his hands underneath the wet clinging fabric of Harry's t-shirt to cup his stomach.

"As much as I am not ashamed of being pregnant, and I don't mind you seeing me topless, I don't really want to be wandering around all big in front of other people, its bad enough I have to show off my swelling ankles!" Harry huffed lifting a leg out of the water to show the slightly swollen ankle to Lucius.

"You look perfect!" Lucius shook his head placing kisses on Harry's cheek.

"I look like I swallowed a quaffle," Harry snorted.

"Perfect," Lucius insisted.

"Hmm," Harry hummed none committedly.

"I'll prove it to you one way or the other," Lucius chuckled.

"You could promise me that foot massage we talked about," Harry said hopefully.

"Of course, once we get back to the house and shower I'll massage them for you, I had Marcus's elves pick up some topical swelling and pain reducer, hopefully it will work and make it a little easier on you," Lucius told him.

"Ah you make it hard to sulk with you for putting me in this condition," Harry laughed.

"You want to sulk because of that?" Lucius asked confused.

"Not really, I love the babies and I'm falling in love with you every day, but I think the pregnant one should be allowed to retain the right to feel a little sulking time with the one that knocked them up. But you make it so difficult to," Harry mock huffed crossing his arms before laughing when Lucius nipped and tugged at his ear lobe.

"I do apologise, I'll try better to be…sulk worthy?" Lucius shook his head amused at the none sense conversation.

"I would appreciate it," Harry nodded seriously before smiling and reaching up to pull Lucius down for a kiss.

"I like seeing you like this," Lucius smiled brushing his fingers down Harry's face.

"Like?" Harry asked dropping back more comfortably against Lucius but linking his fingers with Lucius's free hands.

"Relaxed, happy. I've never seen you looking so relaxed in the years I have known you - and that is a little creepy to think about," Lucius sighed shaking his head.

"Thinking about the fact that when you met me I was twelve?" Harry asked.

"It sounds even creepier when you say it like that," Lucius groaned a little.

"Come on, you know with the way we age the years between us is practically nothing," Harry laughed at the look on Lucius's face.

"I know that, but that's not how Black and Lupin are going to look at it," Lucius shook his head resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Tough, you're my choice, they accept that or they don't, my decision isn't going to change," Harry said firmly.

"Good, because I don't want to let you go now," Lucius growled out a little tightening his arms around Harry to hug him closer. Harry shivered a little at the tone and the grip turning to nip at Lucius's jaw line.

"That a promise?" Harry murmured quietly.

"Yes," Lucius said simply making Harry smile and tug him closer for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Dragon's Flame of Life's comments, I'm glad that you are enjoying it, don't worry there are still more chapters in this story before I am done XD**

**NosyRosie16, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story...but I haven't written a prequel for this story lol. The curse says that Harry can only have boys, Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry has left the Dursleys yet, and Voldemort's part will be coming into it later on, I just haven't quite decided what part he is going to play in the story, I'm back and forth between him helping them and being another enemy. **

**djaddict, Ah yes HP was giving me some problems, for some reason it wouldn't let me sign on. But all fixed now and I'm back to updating on there as well. Due to the sweep I have set up profiles on Archive of Our Own and Adult FF as well under the same pen name, so you know where to find me wherever XD I'm glad that you are enjoying my stories, and Severus will be coming into it soon I promise XD**

**StarcrossedMoon, Dumbledore still doesn't know about Harry, Voldemort I haven't quite decided on yet, but he will be coming into it once I have made my mind up. The same with School although I am leaning more towards Harry going back to school. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter XD**

**Evil-step-sister, I really love your pic XD I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story, don't worry the revenge will start coming soon for Narcissa and the Dursleys a little further in. I will be showing the Dumbledore's reaction when he finds out about the babies and Harry, but that probably won't be for a few more chapters at least XD**

**65ashben, Dumbledore won't be finding out about the babies or Harry's escape for at least a few more chapters XD**

**Leonard Lovely Davidson, Don't worry Severus hasn't been forgotten, he will be coming into it very soon XD**

**Atymer, Yup no one knew what happened and Lucius and some of the Death Eaters that were at the Ministry escaped. The Dark Lord was there, as to his part in the story I haven't quite decided yet, but I will have to within the next few chapters. Lol you are completely right on the Dumbledore part, he has no idea and he won't for a little bit. I can say Bill and Kingsley will play parts in Harry's safety XD I'm glad that you liked the story, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much. **

**BeLlIxiEs, Lol you definitely came to the right place for a cute Mpreg**

**WantonWitch, ah the curse says that they can only have boys XD Thank you, I'm glad you are liking it so far, and don't worry a hot scene between them will be on its way, I can only resist writing it for so long lol. **

**Luna Silver, ah in this story Remus and Sirius are together **

**Haunt of Twilight, My cousins are twins and I know how much it annoys them to be grouped together, and luckily for them they are male and female though they are identical, my family always just calls them 'the twins'. Still haven't decided who gets Marcus, but don't worry you will find out soon enough XD**

**La'ienth, I enjoyed writing Victoria's character, I thought that she was the type of woman that a man like Alexander would need to keep his head screwed on right XD she will have a close relationship with Harry as the story goes on. Thank you, I thought Harry would need to be the peacemaker for Draco to really accept him. **

**BLPotter, don't worry one of the babies is going to be a Potter, as you said Harry is the last Potter now. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter XD**

**Yngoldfogee, Thank you so much, you have put a real grin on my face! It was definitely something Lucius needs to hear to help his confidence and surety in their relationship. Victoria and Lucien will definitely be providing a lighter Malfoy side that call the Malfoy's out on their stuffy sides. I never thought of it that way for a pairing between Severus and Marcus, but you are right, the more relaxed Malfoy paired up with Severus would be interesting. I think I have pretty much made up my mind on pairings for Severus, Bill and Marcus, it will be showing up in the next few chapters XD**

**IBegToDreamAndDiffer, Don't worry Marcus's love interest will be coming into it soon, I have almost made up my mind. I love Neville as well, he is such a brilliant character and the complete underdog that is constantly over looked. He will be in my story more in the future don't worry. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. **

**Meggplant, thank you so much, Im glad that you are getting so emtionally involved with Harry, I'm clearly doing my job right XD I'm the same Draco is fun as a baddie, but I seem to struggle to write him bad in my stories, I tend to pull him around in the end. You are definitely good for my ego, but it also goes to fuel the fires of my typing XD RL still hectic but FF keeping me sane lol. **

**GoddessonmyKnees, Draco is one of my favourites as well XD I have pretty much decided on Bill or Severus as Marcus's partner and I am leaning more towards one than the other, but the idea of Fred and George is a brilliant idea, and hilerious. **

**Hpfan, lol thank you so much, I'm glad you are enjoying the story XD Marcus's pairing will be coming into the story in the next few chapters, I have almost decided who it will be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**DarkSnakeLordess, Lol thank you, and the possible pairings are Bill or Severus, I am leaning more one way than the other XD**

**Mithryl, I couldn't leave him estranged, I just can't write him evil. Dumbledore's reaction will be seen in a few chapters, Severus won't be his lackie, I just can't write Severus bad lol. Neville will have a larger part in the story, he will be coming into the next couple of chapters. Lol don't worry about it, hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Remia, oo I'm liking that suggestion XD**

**Autumngold, Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry is missing yet. When he does find out he will try his best to use the babies and Lucius against Harry. Don't worry Harry will take Luna's warnings to heart. **

**Hedwig-hoots, Harry's family will be meeting up with Harry soon, at least through fire calls. **

**FallenBleedingAngel, Thank you, I love Lucius/Harry so I'm glad that I could pull you over to the dark side XD**

**NightAngel99, I have almost decided on who Marcus will be with, I have decided on who most of the godparents will be for the babies, I haven't paired Neville with anyone yet XD**

**Dead Feather, I am going with the theory that in the magical world twins are always indentical XD**

**MsSlythGrl, Don't worry Draco is accepting this he isn't going to relapse, but he could have his moments. Lol mamma dragon Harry would be bloody scary! She is definitely contacting him for handouts, hope that this chapter answered your research question. There is UST going on, and your nudge nudge wink wink has been acknowledged, don't worry I don't think I can resist for much longer. The quote was complete coincidence, I was watching it while writing and thought it fitted. Hope this chapter went down as well XD**

**Marksmom, We'll just have to wait for the scan to see XD Voldemort is still alive but I haven't quite decided what to do with him, I'm bouncing ideas, but I will be putting him into it in the next few chapters XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N Alright guys a new Chapter for this story. In double figures now XD Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love every one of you and every single review means so much to me. So thank you, and hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Time<span>_

_"I like seeing you like this," Lucius smiled brushing his fingers down Harry's face._

_"Like?" Harry asked dropping back more comfortably against Lucius but linking his fingers with Lucius's free hands._

_"Relaxed, happy. I've never seen you looking so relaxed in the years I have known you - and that is a little creepy to think about," Lucius sighed shaking his head._

_"Thinking about the fact that when you met me I was twelve?" Harry asked._

_"It sounds even creepier when you say it like that," Lucius groaned a little._

_"Come on, you know with the way we age the years between us is practically nothing," Harry laughed at the look on Lucius's face._

_"I know that, but that's not how Black and Lupin are going to look at it," Lucius shook his head resting his chin on Harry's shoulder._

_"Tough, you're my choice, they accept that or they don't, my decision isn't going to change," Harry said firmly._

_"Good, because I don't want to let you go now," Lucius growled out a little tightening his arms around Harry to hug him closer. Harry shivered a little at the tone and the grip turning to nip at Lucius's jaw line._

_"That a promise?" Harry murmured quietly._

_"Yes," Lucius said simply making Harry smile and tug him closer for another kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten<strong>

Three sets of eyes widened shocked as the events of the last few moments sank in and they all tried to sort them out in their heads. Black, green and blue flickered between each other before the black ones narrowed.

"Draco, what the hell is going on here?" Severus snarled at his godson who was standing in front of Harry, his wand still drawn from the shielding spell he had thrown up even as he moved his body in front of Harry as well to act as an extra shield. Harry's own wand was drawn but he hadn't had time to use it before Draco was moving into action.

"We'll explain when you put your wand away," Draco said firmly, his tense posture not shifting even as Harry shuffled to his feet behind him.

"What the hell is Potter doing here?!" Severus spat out his name with enough venom to make Harry wince. He didn't think that even his freaky luck since entering the Ministry almost four months ago now would hold in convincing Severus to give him a chance and be alright with this situation.

"Severus, calm down!" Draco said firmly, his hand reaching back behind him to feel for Harry to make sure he stayed behind him.

"The hell! What is he doing here?!" Severus roared furiously.

"He's pregnant, father's is the father, they're together," Draco said quickly making Harry wince, that was not the best way to reveal the news, though Draco did appear to have a reason for it as Severus's wand quickly went sailing towards them with very little fight from the potions Master.

"He's…"

"Pregnant, yes you heard right professor," Harry nodded from behind Draco.

"But…no, that's not possible, Lucius wouldn't…" Severus shook his head frowning.

"I assure you he did. And they're together. And Father's happy," Draco's tone of warning warmed something in Harry and made him smile a little. Over the last three weeks they were slowly getting used to each other and becoming more friendly and less formal.

"This is why Lucius is divorcing Narcissa, _he_ is why?" Severus sneered, again spitting out his words.

"Yes, he finally requested the divorce because of Harry and the babies," Draco nodded, Harry's name rolling off his tongue a lot easier after three weeks of use.

"He's tricking him somehow," Severus sneered.

"He's not, you think I haven't thought the same thing? I've seen them together, and no matter what you want to say about Harry - which I advise you don't, especially in front of father - he always wears his heart on his sleeve and his feelings clear for everyone to see, and the way he looks at father, he's falling in love with him, if he doesn't already love him," Draco said making Harry blink shocked at the back of Draco's head. Love Lucius? Already in love with him? He knew he was falling for him sure, but already?

"….arrogant, self obsessed, self interested…" Harry was brought back to the situation to hear a rant that was no doubt about him when he caught sight of Blaise backing away from the doorway. Seeing he had Harry's attention he made a motion down the corridor, indicating that he was going to get Lucius and/or Marcus he thought, so he nodded his understanding watching Blaise hurry down the corridor.

"That's enough! That is the bearer of my brothers that you are talking about, and my friend!" Draco snapped, visibly stunning Harry and Severus.

"Draco…"

"No! Severus you know nothing of this situation, and I'm sorry to say you know nothing about Harry," Harry could nearly hear the scowl in Draco's voice, his stance still protective as he stood in front of Harry, his hand on Harry's side keeping him firmly behind him.

"Severus!" Lucius and Marcus hurried into the room, Lucius quickly making his way to Harry and Draco's sides.

"He tried to hex Harry," Draco said quickly still not moving from in front of Harry.

"Draco got a shield up in front of me in time," Harry said before it could break out into all out war.

"He still shouldn't have been throwing hexes in someone else's home," Marcus said sharply.

"You believe all this crap about Potter being pregnant as well!" Severus said incredulously.

"Well the Lucius using family magic to find them, the baby bump, the healer and the hormones don't really leave that much to doubt," Marcus snorted.

"My hormones aren't that bad," Harry pouted a little.

"And about him having _feelings _for Lucius," Severus laughed. "What would the Golden boy want with a Death Eater!"

"Oh Merlin," Marcus buried his face in his hands confusing Draco, but then Harry was shoving passed him and Lucius's restraining arms with a furious glower on his face.

"Hey! Just because the world is black and white, hate and like to you do not put that on everyone else, despite the fact that you clearly can't get over a dislike or hatred that happened before I was born and let it seep into a completely innocent party, not even trying to see them as anything else but what your mind has created with no tangible proof, do not put that on me and Lucius! Lucius is a good, kind, warm, giving, loving man who I want to raise our children with and be a family with! Don't you dare stand there all sanctimoniously, as though you are omniscient, knowing exactly what Lucius and I are feeling or doing when you have no idea and are, once again, jumping to your own conclusions based on little to no facts except exactly what you want to see!"

"So arrogant Potter just like…"

"My father, oh change the fucking record Snape!" Harry shouted stunning them all. "I didn't know my father! He didn't bring me up, I only remember the last words he spoke before he died, I didn't even know what he fucking looked like until I got to Hogwarts, so how exactly can I be like him? If anyone is like him from what you have described its you!"

"How dare…"

"You are the one that _bullied _a child because of his own prejudice and dislike, not ever trying to see anything else but the image you wanted to see. You have done your best to make my life a misery, trying to get me expelled from the one place that was like a home to me, taunting, belittling and bullying every chance you got! And why? Because of who my father was, a man I can't even remember, you did your best to make a child's life hell because of who my dad was. Does that make you the big man? Does it make you clever?"

"You are arrogant!" Severus shouted.

"I'm self reliant! I do things myself because everyone who is supposed to look after me has proven again, and again and again that I can't rely on them! Especially at Hogwarts!" Harry roared back.

"Harry, you need to calm down, the stress and getting yourself worked up isn't good for the babies!" Draco tried to tug him back.

"Stop fussing!" Harry snapped before wincing when he saw Draco flinch, reaching out he grabbed Draco's rapidly retreating arm. "Sorry, sorry. Calming down," He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Its alright," Draco said a little awkwardly before looking horrified when he saw the tears building in Harry's eyes.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Harry sniffed. Draco looked to his father and Marcus wide eyed but they were looking just as lost as he was.

"Its…its alright Harry, I know that, just the hormones," Draco patted Harry on the back hoping it would calm him a little before blinking when he was tugged into a hug.

"Yes, I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean it! I like it when you fuss, it shows how much you care for the babies, though when you try and carry things for me it annoys me a little, but not a lot! I'm sorry!" Harry rambled still hugging Draco tightly leaving Draco no option but to hug back as he clearly wasn't being released. Glaring at Marcus and his father's amused looks, and Blaise laughing in the doorway he patted Harry's back.

"I know Harry, I'm not upset," Draco tried to reassure him.

"I don't want things to go weird again, I like that you don't flee the room when we are left together for longer than five minutes,"

"I…didn't realise that you had figured that one out," Draco winced. "I'm sorry it was just weird, and I didn't know what to say to you. But I promise its not going to…oh!" Draco froze and stared down between them wide eyed as they parted slightly, Harry wide eyed as well.

"What? What happened?" Lucius said worried stepping forwards.

"The…the…the…" Draco stammered seemingly not able to get the words out.

"The what?" Marcus frowned.

"The babies, or one of them, just kicked," Harry grinned. Draco suddenly dropped to his knees cupping Harry's bump.

"Come on little brothers, give big brother another kick, come on, I've been waiting three weeks to feel you kick, you keep missing me, come on, one more kick for your big brother," Draco pleaded.

"Oh! Here!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and moved it slightly to the side, grinning brightly when Draco's eyes widened as he felt another little jab against his side.

"I felt it! Father I felt it! He kicked!" Draco said excitedly.

"Finally!" Blaise muttered coming over. "He's been bloody neurotic about feeling them kick,"

"That was a really strong kick," Draco laughed.

"I don't want to know what my insides look like between the two of them," Harry nodded mournfully.

"They do kick a lot," Lucius nodded. "Mostly during the night time when his stomach is against me,"

"If I have to enjoy the delights of your sons doing energetic highland flings inside me so can you," Harry snorted automatically shifting Draco's hand to where he reckoned the other twin was as he smirked at Lucius.

"I knew you were doing that on purpose," Lucius grumbled.

"Alright enough!" Marcus huffed stomping over. "Shove over its my turn, I've only felt them once,"

"Hey I haven't felt them at all!" Draco scowled holding his position.

"Oh here they've both started up now," Harry grabbed Marcus's hand and put it on the opposite side to Draco's.

"That's unusual," Lucius stepped closer putting his hand on Harry's back.

"Probably just because I got worked up," Harry shrugged.

"Worked up…oh yes Severus," Lucius blinked turning back to his friend who was gawping at them.

"Blaise feel this," Draco grabbed his boyfriend's hand and placed it alongside his own in time for them to feel another jab. Blaise shot Harry an apologetic look before it turned to awe as he looked down at his hand.

"Wow…that's actually really cool," Blaise grinned.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled.

"Lucius!" Severus snapped seeing as Lucius had gotten distracted by Draco again.

"Yes, Severus? And I would advise you to watch your words," Lucius said quietly. Frowning a little Harry slipped his hand into Lucius's sensing how tense this was making him.

"You're choosing _him _over our friendship?!" Severus scowled.

"Severus I'm not _choosing _anyone, Harry is the bearer of my sons and my partner. We are having a go at a relationship yes, if that is what you are asking," Lucius said lowly.

"A relationship, with Potter! You can not be seriously sinking that low!" Harry barely had a minute to take in what happened next. He visibly flinched before grabbing Lucius's hand when he went for his wand, Draco and Marcus however he had no way to stop and Severus was blasted back a few feet into the wall before sliding down, apparently still awake if his confused blinking was anything to go by, though there was a trickle of blood rolling from his forehead.

"Enough!" Harry said sharply.

"He does not get to talk about you like that!" Lucius snarled angrily.

"Lucius, no attacking anyone!" Harry said firmly when he tried to tug his hand from his grip.

"Precious Potter always the Golden Boy," Severus sneered. "Aren't you just perfect,"

"You're making yourself out to be the bad guy here Snape, you aren't even bothering to listen!" Harry snapped turning to glare at them man.

"You think you can spread your legs and take my friends from me?!"

"I've changed my mind, hex him all you like," Harry said quietly, making his way across and out the room as quickly as he could. The silence that existed behind him should probably have worried him, but the words were ringing in his ears as he made his way through the villa to the library. Making his way down the large room he perched himself on the comfy large arm chair at the very end of the room in front of a huge window that looked out over the sea and beach.

Tugging his legs up onto the chair he sat cross legged staring out the window a little absently as he tried to ignore the worlds that had been spat at him, words he knew that were untrue, completely untrue considering he and Lucius hadn't slept together since the conception of the babies.

"Harry," Lucius hurried down the library to where Harry was sitting, concern and worry written right across his face and glowing in his eyes as he searched Harry's face. "None of what he said is true!"

"I know that…I'm just…it just hurt to hear it, to know that some people are going to think that," Harry sighed.

"The people that matter don't, my family don't and your family don't, that's all that matters. And if Severus can't see that then he's not the friend that I thought he was," Lucius shook his head cupping Harry's cheeks as he crouched down in front of the chair.

"He's your friend, I don't want you to have to chose between us,"

"If he's asking me to choose then its not a choice," Lucius said firmly. "You're my partner, my lover, and hopefully soon my husband, you're carrying our sons, that is not a choice,"

"I…" Harry started to say before the words choked in his throat. Did he really want to say this now? Would Lucius think he was just saying it? But now that he had realised it, could he not say it?

"Harry?" The concern back on Lucius's face made the choice for him.

"I'm fairly sure I've fallen in love with you Lucius Malfoy," Harry said softly, a faint smile on his lips.

"Really?" Lucius's eyes widened in a way Harry would have laughed at at any other time.

"Really, ironically it was your son that made me realise that I am already in love with you and not just falling anymore," Harry laughed.

"I…Harry…I…Merlin!" Harry gasped when Lucius slammed their lips together kissing him so hungrily and fiercely that his head swam and he had no other choice but to hold on for the ride as Lucius seemed determined to kiss him until he was nothing but a puddle.

"Oh Merlin's balls!" Draco's complaint parted them Merlin only knew how long later, long enough that Harry's lips were feeling kiss swollen and a little tender, though Lucius's weren't looking much better and his hair was a little mussed from Harry's fingers running through it and his hands gripping it. Turning to the entrance of the library they found Draco and Blaise facing away from them, but the blushes on both their cheeks were clear, to be fair Harry's and Lucius's were lighting up a little as well, they had kissed in front of Draco but they had never exchanged any real kisses in eyesight of him, definitely not like that.

"I love you too," Lucius breathed against his lips getting Harry's attention back onto him in a mili second, wide green eyes staring at him shocked.

"Really?" Harry asked suddenly feeling lighter than air even as his heart thundered in his chest like a drum.

"Really, thank you," Lucius leant forwards and kissed Harry gently this time.

"For…what?" Harry asked confused between kisses. He pouted a little when he just got a smile back before Lucius turned to Draco.

"It is safe to look now. Has Severus left?"

"No, he wants to talk this through with you, away from Harry, Uncle Marcus told me hexing him wasn't the right way to go about it and that I was to come a get you and we should stay with Harry while you talk," Draco scowled turning around with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Go," Harry pushed at Lucius's chest when he turned to look at him.

"I can stay," Lucius shook his head, half the desire to stay and not have to have this argument that was inevitable showing in his eyes.

"No, you need to sort this out, or at least start to otherwise its going to drive you mad. He's your friend, try and make him understand," Harry said firmly.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Lucius sighed standing up.

"Draco and Blaise will be here with me," Harry smiled, but he grabbed Lucius's hand as he went to walk away. "Whatever is said, just remember I'm with you because I want to be, because…because I love you, not for any other reason, not even the babies,"

Lucius appeared to be unable to say anything in response to that if the choked noise he made was anything to go by. But he squeeze Harry's hand and bent for one last kiss before he swept out, muttering to Draco to stay with Harry as he passed the other two teens.

"I can't believe you," Draco shook his head as he and Blaise walked over, shooting Blaise a confused look and getting a poorly hidden worried one back Harry looked back at Draco.

"Sorry?"

"Just when I think I've reached a level of liking you, you do something to make me like you more. Like shouting at Uncle Severus for Father, and than saying something like that to him and meaning it completely," Draco huffed flopping into the chair opposite Harry. Not entirely sure what to say Harry blinked at Draco and then looked again at Blaise, who seemed to speak Draco much better than anyone else, however he was just looking completely amused as he grinned and sat down on his boyfriend's lap.

"Thank you?" Harry said unsurely.

"I am so getting the pevensive of you shouting at Alexander next time we see them, if it was anywhere as good as that it's a must see," Draco smirked.

"I don't like people speaking about our relationship like there is no way we could ever be together, no matter how unlikely it might be," Harry frowned.

"And you don't want Father doubting your feelings for him," Draco added.

"Mind reader," Harry grumbled good naturedly.

"It's a skill," Draco sniffed.

"Along with the big ego?" Harry grinned. He caught the flash as Draco went to say something sharp back before he caught the teasing in Harry's eyes and tone.

"No, that's genetic," He smiled slightly, uncertainty in his eyes until Harry started laughing.

"Not going to argue with that one!" He snickered.

"Definitely not, to be a blood Malfoy, must have blonde hair, a big ego and enough superiority to fuel Hogwarts for a whole year. To be with a Malfoy, must have high tolerance, patience and the ability to take them down a peg or two and tell them when they are being an idiot when needed," Blaise listed.

"I think you covered them all," Harry nodded seriously.

"Perhaps we should write them down for future members of the family," Blaise suggested.

"That mean that you are going to be my step son-in-law some day?" Harry grinned, laughing with Draco when Blaise blushed bright red.

"He's still insisting that he's not definitely going to marry me," Draco complained as they calmed down.

"Don't presume," Blaise huffed.

"I'm not presuming, I'm hopeful," Draco smirked as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"We're not getting into this argument again," Blaise shook his head, but he leant into Draco anyway.

"We are until you say yes," Draco muttered, flashing Blaise a smile when he elbowed him gently.

"Is he going to change his mind?" Harry asked quietly after a few moments.

"I don't know. Severus cares for father, but he can be stubborn and hard headed, especially when it comes to you," Draco winced.

"Ask," Harry sighed.

"What?" Draco blinked at him as he broke the brooding silence between them all.

"Whatever it is that you want to ask, ask it,"

"What is it exactly that Severus has against you?" Draco asked quietly.

"He did just seem to go for you in that first potions lesson and its carried on since then," Blaise frowned.

"He and my father and Sirius and Remus were in the same year as Snape, they bullied Snape, pretty much from first year as far as I can figure out," Harry told them.

"And…he is the way he is with you because of what your dad did?" Draco frowned.

"Yup, I remind him of my dad," Harry nodded.

"That's….really crap," Blaise snorted after a moment. "Makes sense what you said in there,"

"That's really the reason that he treats you that way?" Draco frowned even deeper making Harry feel a little bit guilty.

"Yes,there is also the fact that he and my mum were friends before they went to Hogwarts, but they had an argument when my mum started talking to my dad, and then obviously when they got together,"

"I can't imagine uncle Severus taking it lying down," Draco said slowly, the question in his tone.

"He gave as good as he got, Remus said that they weren't unlike us," Harry nodded.

"And he takes it out on you, for what your father did?" Draco slipped his hand into Blaise's.

"I'm fairly sure that there is something else to it, but basically I think the main problem is that he sees my father in me, I look enough like him and I'm in Gryffindor as well,"

"But as you said, you weren't raised by your father you can't be exactly like him, and even if you were raised by him, you're yourself," Blaise argued.

"Thank you," Harry smiled a little.

"If anyone can make him listen its Uncle Marcus, Uncle Severus respects him a lot, and Uncle Marcus is so protective of Father that he wouldn't accept you unless you were serious about him," Draco reassured him.

"I hope so," Harry muttered.

"If Uncle Severus doesn't come around it isn't your fault Harry," Draco said seeing the look on Harry's face.

"I don't want Lucius to lose anyone he cares about because of me," Harry sighed.

"Except it's not because of you, Father wants to be with you and the babies, anyone that has a problem with that, its there problem, not yours,"

"Thank you," Harry smiled a little realising that Draco was trying to make him feel better.

"Have you decided whether you are going to talk to your Gryffindor collection yet?" Blaise asked after they had been sitting in a companionable silence for a little while. Harry opened his eyes and blinked at him having been enjoying the warmth of the sun that was coming through the window.

"I think I will, I miss talking to them, and from what Hermione has said Sirius is getting ready to chew his own arm off soon if he doesn't get to see me," Harry smiled a little.

"He's not said anything himself?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Apparently he doesn't want to put pressure on me or upset me so he's saying he's fine with waiting to see me," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hogwarts starts next week, are Granger and the Weasleys going back?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yes, we talked about it and have decided that they are going to play the offensive," Harry said before seeing their questioning looks and expanding. "They are going to pretend that they have no idea where I am and that they are upset with me because I have run off and not told them anything. Dumbledore is likely to pull them into trying to find me, or at least give them some idea of what game he is planning to play to 'convince' me to come back when he finds me. The older lot are obviously going to be at the Order meetings and get an idea of what his plans are to find me that way and if he gets close to being able to find me,"

"Clever," Draco blinked.

"I told you, we are very good at coming up with plans," Harry chuckled.

"Have you and father decided what you are going to do with the war?" Draco asked quietly.

"We have talked about it a few times, but Lucius likes to pretend the issue isn't there, and he worries about getting me stressed out. We're going to have to do something though," Harry sighed.

"Do something?" Draco asked.

"Lucius and myself are too big of players in the war to be able to become neutral, we're going to have to choose a side either way. The only problem is we can't be sure that Voldemort won't use Lucius or you to hurt me, or that he won't attack me should we attempt to go onto his side. But Dumbledore is so focused on winning the war and the 'greater good' that I don't doubt for one second that he would do something to Lucius, you and the babies to either control me, or set it up to look like Voldemort to get me back on his side," Harry told him.

"You do have something on your side for The Dark Lord that I don't think you have thought about," Blaise said slowly after a few beats as the two slytherins took in what Harry was telling them.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"The babies are one of the strongest combination of old blood that have been born for a long time, even taking into consideration your mother being a muggle born, you have the Potter and Black blood predominantly in you, and obviously you have Lucius's Malfoy blood and the Artois blood. That's is an amazingly strong mix of old family blood that hasn't happened in our world in at least 200 years, not to mention the Potter and Malfoy lines have never been directly joined," Blaise told him.

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Me either. The Potters and Malfoys have never been directly joined?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope. Not unless there was an illegitimate child somewhere," Draco snorted.

"And that would be pretty easy to figure out, the Malfoy family magic is so strong that their features tend to be extremely dominant in any children born from their line, though the babies have a good chance of being a mix of you two considering how strong the Potter magic is," Blaise added.

"That's why I look so much like my dad?" Harry blinked shocked.

"And why I look like a carbon copy of father," Draco nodded. "The family magic takes over genetics, and the stronger the family magic the more it pushes through,"

"It was family magic that Lucius used to find me and the babies," Harry hummed.

"I can advise some good books here that you can read on it if you want to," Draco offered.

"Please, that would be really interesting, I wonder if Hermione knows about it," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh Merlin no!" Draco groaned seeing an owl swooping towards him. Catching Harry's startled look Blaise mouthed Narcissa to him as the owl landed on the arm of Draco chair and pecked him harshly. Feeling a little uncomfortable Harry watched as Draco scanned through the letter, his scowl getting deeper and deeper as he read before he cast an incendio on the letter and then a stinging hex at the owl when it squawked indignantly and tried to peck him again.

"Still?" Blaise sighed.

"She doesn't know when to bloody well give in!" Draco groaned.

"Erm, I know you might not want to talk to me about this, but is everything ok?" Harry asked unsurely.

"She writes nearly every other day begging for money, I gave her a fair amount when father first served her with the divorce papers to make do on and she has spent it all, and she keeps trying to turn me against father, blaming him for everything that happened when I was younger and her not spending time with me," Draco shook his head in disgust before snorting in slight amusement when Harry stared at him incredulously.

"She is seriously trying to blame Lucius!" Harry growled out annoyed.

"Easy Mamma Dragon, I know it wasn't his fault. He told you about that huh?" Draco smiled.

"I knew I should have stopped Marcus calling me that," Harry sighed before nodding. "He told me, it came up while we were talking about the babies, he wants to be able to do all the things that he really wanted to be able to do with you…that sounded bad," he winced realising how it might have sounded.

"I understand what you mean don't worry," Draco said a little amused.

"So she wants money from you?" Harry frowned.

"Yes. She's holding out on signing the divorce papers for as long as she can, which won't be much longer, though she is trying to get something out of the divorce, but her solicitor has told her she doesn't have a leg to stand on," Draco sighed. "I'm glad though, that father is divorcing her, and that I don't have to put up with her anymore," Draco met Harry's eyes as he spoke, telling him without words that he was glad for the events that had led to Lucius being free of Narcissa, and so Draco himself. Smiling a little he nodded his understanding.

"So Harry Potter, is it true that you know where the kitchens are in Hogwarts?" Blaise grinned.

* * *

><p>The three of them stopped talking when Marcus walked into the library and made his way down to them. From the look on his face it hadn't gone well.<p>

"I'm chasing after Severus, I'm going to talk some sense into him, Lucius is in your bedroom, I think he might need you," Marcus said to Harry.

"Ok," Harry nodded levering himself to his feet with a sigh.

"He wasn't happy when he stormed out the living room after hexing Severus," Marcus warned him.

"I'll sort Lucius out," Harry waved him off starting to make his way out of the library.

"So did not want to hear that," Draco was complaining to the other two as he walked out and made his way to their bedroom. He winced as he reached the door and heard the thumping and banging from inside along with a few angry shouts now and then. Taking a breath he opened the door and slipped inside.

"Go away Marcus I don't wan to speak to you!" Lucius snapped without turning to look at who had entered the room. Harry gave a faint wince as he looked at the smashed glass, vases and various different objects all lying in a pile. That was going to take a lot of reperos.

"That would probably be why he sent me then," Harry said softly making Lucius spin around, his blue eyes unreadable as he looked at him. Unsure of what was going through the blonde's head Harry stayed still when Lucius seemed to reach a decision on something and stormed towards him intently, though he did let out a slightly startled noise when he found his hips gripped seconds before Lucius's mouth slammed down on his with fire and anger behind it, but there was a trace of need and hurt that had Harry gripping Lucius's hair and offering whatever it was that Lucius needed from him.

He only managed a stifled gasp when Lucius's mouth descended onto his throat, nipping and then sucking firmly, no doubt leaving a mark, but Harry wasn't exactly in any mind at all to protest considering he was gripping tightly onto Lucius's broad, firm shoulders and groaning. He was barely aware of being moved backwards until he felt himself hitting the door as Lucius pressed him against it, his mouth moving back up to Harry's, his tongue thrusting demandingly into Harry's mouth straight afterwards.

A flush of pleasure went through Harry's body as his blonde moaned into his mouth when Harry flicked his tongue against Lucius's, his hands moving from Harry's hips to his bum smoothly and massaging it making Harry tighten his arms around Lucius's neck and arch into the kiss even more, tugging slightly on Lucius's hair.

"Merlin Harry…" Lucius rested their foreheads together both of them panting. Harry had no idea how long they had been…well snogging against the door, enough that he was beginning to form pins and needles in his back from the pressure of being pushed against the door.

"Lucius," Harry sighed.

"Yes," Lucius opened his eyes again meet Harry's.

"One of your sons just found my bladder, I really have to pee!" Harry winced. Chuckling Lucius stepped away and watched Harry hurrying for the bathroom, laughing louder when Harry flipped him off over his shoulder before he hurried into the bathroom.

"Better?" He asked as the teen stepped back out with a sigh of relief.

"Much," Harry breathed out contently. He made his way over to the bed where Lucius was sprawled on his back and curled up on his side next to him rubbing his stomach as he felt another shift. "What do you need?" Harry asked seeing the lost and hurt look in Lucius's eyes.

"I just want you, here, with me, you and our sons," Lucius sighed shifting forwards to wrap his arms around Harry, bending so his cheek was resting on his stomach.

"Our sons and me kind of come as a package deal for the minute," Harry chuckled trying to lighten the mood as he started running his fingers through Lucius's hair.

"He said he would prefer it if I was with Narcissa still than with you and happy," Lucius said lowly after ten minutes of lying in silence, his hand rubbing gently over the side of Harry's stomach. Harry grit his teeth and took a breath to stop himself from saying what he originally wanted to say and reminded himself that Snape was important to Lucius.

"He says things he doesn't mean when he's angry, and he's not rational when it comes to me. He didn't mean it the way that it sounded," Harry said quietly.

"If we can see passed our differences and the history we have together, then why can't one of my closest friends give you a chance, or at least be civil with you when you make me so so happy!" Lucius gritted out frustrated.

"Snape is bitter when it comes to anything Potter, I think he probably hates me as much as he cares for you," Harry said reluctantly.

"You are none negotiable, you and the babies are my choice, you and Draco are my family," Lucius sighed kissing the side of Harry's bump gently.

"I think me and Draco have moved into another step of friendship, I'm not sure if it was me shouting at Snape in defence of you or my hormone driven hug that broke that chunk of ice," Harry smiled trying and succeeding in getting a laugh from Lucius.

"His face was rather amusing," Lucius snickered.

"Bloody hormones," Harry groaned. "Alright, you are going to live up to your promises!" he demanded suddenly making Lucius sit up blinking.

"Harry?" Lucius asked unsurely at the sharp tone in Harry's voice.

"I want my foot massage, and I want cucumber and custard!" Harry smiled as Lucius snorted before he started laughing.

"Yes my love," Lucius leant over Harry, his hand trailing over his thigh as he pressed his lips to the reddening mark on his neck.

"This isn't getting my food or massaging my ankles!" Harry tried to sound firm, and failed.

"I'll get round to that," Lucius smirked before kissing him deeply again.

* * *

><p>"Wait I can't see the fireplace!" George grumbled shuffling in between Fred and Ginny.<p>

"Look we'll all have a turn speaking to him!" Arthur tried to keep the peace as Ginny and George started a shove war.

"I can't believe we're finally going to get to see him!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Maybe I should add another layer of fireproof paper, just in case," Molly fretted holding the already well wrapped parcel in her hands close to her chest.

"Will someone just make the bloody call while we know its safe!" Ron huffed.

"I wonder how big he is," Fred grinned.

"Molly I think you have more than enough wrappings on it. Sirius, could you please loosen your grip on my hand!" Remus said from where he was squashed between the two of them.

"Sh!" was hissed as Hermione threw the floo powder into the fireplace over Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Remus's heads and called the address Harry had sent them with the password, they had been warned calls only would be accepted, though Harry had told them that Lucius's cousin and his son had managed to change the fireplace so it would act almost like a two way mirror instead of a normal floo call where someone would have to stick their head in the fireplace.

"….Merlin! What the hell are you eating this time?!" Draco Malfoy's voice floated through to them before they were able to see through the fireplace to a large, light living room. They quickly honed in on Harry sitting cross legged on a sofa with a sitting on the arm of the sofa, a book in his hands, Draco Malfoy sitting beside him peering into the bowl with a scrunched up nose. The sofa was a little away from the fire but all of them were stunned silent with finally being able to see Harry, actually seeing the proof of his pregnancy and seeing he and Draco Malfoy in the same room as each other and seemingly being friendly.

"Strawberries, pickles, cucumber, yogurt and strawberry sauce," Harry grinned as Draco went white and then a little green.

"I'm sorry I asked," Draco said weakly.

"Aw, sure you don't want a bite?" Harry grinned wider holding out the bowl.

"Its fine," Draco shook his head as he looked away, only to blink as his eyes settled on the fireplace. "Harry, your Gryffindor collection is in the fireplace!" Draco said pointing. Harry's head snapped around before he grinned happily seeing them and quickly shuffled to his feet and hurried over to the fireplace, Draco hurrying behind him.

"Oh Merlin he's waddling," Ginny snorted burying her face into George's shoulder.

"Shush!" Molly hissed back. "Wait until you're pregnant and we'll say that to you!"

"Hey everyone," Harry smiled happily but a little unsurely as he sat in front of the fire, waving off Draco's hands when he tried to help him.

"I'll get Father," Draco shook his head amused.

"Harry," Sirius sighed, drinking in the sight of his godson.

"Hey Siri," Harry grinned a little sheepishly.

"Harry, dear, you're looking so well!" Molly said warmly.

"Thank you, I seem to be getting larger by the day," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You look fine Harry," Hermione laughed.

"Considering I'm pregnant with twins," Harry laughed. "Remus are you crying!" He asked worried catching sight of the werewolf.

"I'm just really happy to see you Harry," Remus smiled wiping his eyes.

"You're pregnant," Sirius said dumbly.

"Thanks Siri, had noticed that," Harry laughed.

"I know, and I knew, but seeing you, I know!" Sirius rambled.

"I think I know what you meant there. Thank you all for supporting me in this," Harry said seriously looking over them all.

"You're family Harry, family comes first and foremost," Arthur shook his head.

"That means a lot,"

"You mean a lot to us you idiot," Ron said playfully.

"Miss you too mate," Harry snickered.

"Boys," Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other.

"So what's it like living with Malfoys then?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Marcus is not what you would expect at all, he's mostly quite laid back, a real bookworm and very clever, hates all the fame and crap around the Malfoy name which is why he is hiding out here, he's really friendly and warm though once he trusts you and he has a really dry, funny sense of humour, though he fusses over Lucius something terrible without trying to make it obvious. He does have a really unfortunate habit of walking on me and Lucius kis….having private time though," Harry amended quickly seeing Sirius, Remus and funnily Arthur twitching. Clearly they were choosing to ignore where the baby bump had come from.

"And Lucius?" Hermione asked, curiosity only in her voice, no accusation.

"He's not what we thought he was, or who he portrays to the public. Narcissa hurt him quite a lot and I think that's a lot of where his mask came from. He's so gentle and so kind to me, and he loves the babies so much already, he's really warm and giving, and affectionate. He makes me feel really wanted and safe and loved and cared for," Harry said with a faint note of pleading creeping into his tone that he couldn't help.

"As long as he makes you happy and he's who you want Harry. Hermione and Ron talked a lot of sense into us," Remus smiled sadly.

"You and Malfoy…erm that will get confusing, Draco, seem to be getting on alright," Ron said.

"It was touch and go at fist. He thought I was going to hurt Lucius somehow, that I was leading him on or something. But we had a heart to heart and I told him how much I genuinely feel for Lucius. It was weird for a little while but we are starting to get on quite well. He's looking forward to the babies, I think he's already getting into the big brother mind," Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"Bill and Charlie didn't want to be big brothers again when I found out I was pregnant with the twins until I was about six months and had a fall, for the last three months I could only shake them off when I went to the toilet or to bed of a night time," Molly chuckled as Bill and Charlie both turned bright red when nearly everyone turned and grinned at them.

"The other Malfoys have been brilliant as well. I had a bit of an argument with Alexander when he accused me of not really wanting to be with Lucius and insinuating that I wouldn't want to be with him,"

"What did you do?" Ginny asked amused.

"I shouted at him. This weirdly seems to have gained me the respect of the rest of the Malfoys and now of Alexander himself. His wife Victoria thought that it was brilliant. She's really friendly and warm, though there is no denying who rules the roost in that family. Darius, their oldest son and his husband are expecting their first born the same time as the twins are due so me and Lucien are talking nearly daily and sharing pregnancy stories," Harry chuckled. "Lucien is really great, he keeps Darius on his toes, they are complete opposites though, Lucien will talk for day where as Darius is the strong silent type. And Gabriel is the youngest son, he's starting school next week so right now he's just majorly excited, but I think I am his new hero for actually shouting at his dad and managing silence him while he was in a rant,"

"And they're all treating you well?" Bill asked concerned.

"They've basically welcomed me into the family," Harry nodded.

"That's brilliant," Sirius smiled tightly.

"I can't wait to get you all together, I think you will get on really well," Harry said excitedly, apparently missing the tenseness that had formed in the group only to release at his words.

"That would definitely be interesting," Hermione nodded.

"Hey Siri, before Lucius gets here, you still have control of the House of Black even thought you're a fugitive right?" Harry asked quickly, glancing towards the door.

"Yes I am," Sirius said slowly.

"Anyway that you can remove the name of Black from Narcissa?" Harry asked making them all blink at them.

"Harry…when her and Lucius gets divorced, if she doesn't have the name Black to use she will practically be the lowest of society, a lot of doors will close to her," Remus said slowly.

"Good!" Harry said sharply.

"Harry…." Arthur started shocked but Harry interrupted shaking his head.

"Look, I can't tell you exactly what she did to Lucius, it private and I won't break Lucius's trust like that. But I will not let her get away with what she did do to him, I want her punished for what she did to the man I love and what she did to Draco as well, I will do it, with or without your help," Harry's eyes were flashing dangerously as he spoke stunning most of them. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were just grinning amused.

"I'll perform the spell to remove her from the Black family, Bellatrix as well while I am at it," Sirius said seriously meeting Harry's eyes.

"Thank you Sirius," Harry smiled.

"Harry, you know that Lucius wouldn't be even on my choice of partners for you, though preferably by my choice you would have remained single and a virgin until you were about 98, permanent celibacy would have been welcomed as well," Sirius smiled a little. "But Lucius is who you have chosen, that's clear in your eyes, and I want to be there for you and I want you to be happy, so I guess what I am saying is, I'll do my best to get on with Lucius and the other Malfoys and be supportive of this, but I do have a cost,"

"What's that?" Harry asked concerned.

"I get told and be allowed to come when the babies are being born, and I call baby sitting duties," Sirius beamed making Harry start to laugh, groaning and laughing even louder when he was bombarded with 'me too's' and an argument springing up over who would get to baby sit first.

"I have a feeling we risk never getting to see our sons," Lucius said dryly walking over to him and sitting down behind him, framing him with his legs. "Hello," He nodded politely to the fireplace before grunting when Harry's elbow met his stomach.

"No masks!" He scolded quietly.

"Sorry, habits," Lucius kissed his cheek and visibly forced himself to loose the neatral expression his face had taken.

"They're my family," Harry said pleadingly linking their fingers together.

"I know," Lucius smiled warmly at him making Harry smile back happily. When they looked up everyone was watching them intently.

"Its nice to see you again Lucius. And congratulations from side of the family," Arthur said, shocking Harry slightly.

"Thank you Arthur, that means a lot. Its nice to see you as well," Lucius nodded, but his smile remained faintly on his lips.

"You're going to have your hands full when your two come along," Molly warned warmly.

"I can say now that I am looking forward to it, though I don't doubt three months in I might feel a little different," Lucius admitted happily.

"Is they are anything like Harry was when he was a baby you will have nothing to worry about. The only time he woke up aside from for a feed from the moment he was born was when James would wake him up because he thought something had happened because he was being too quiet," Remus laughed.

"Seriously?" Harry blinked.

"Yup, Lily nearly killed him," Sirius nodded.

"That would be Lucius," Harry smirked at his partner.

"I think we would have to be most worried of Draco doing that," Lucius snorted.

"Good point,"

"How are you doing Harry?" Molly asked concerned.

"I'm fine, my ankles and back are starting to hurt a little and my balance has gone a little weird. My craving have kicked in a bit. The babies have started kicking," Harry told them all happily leaning back against Lucius's chest. The others all tried to hide their smiles at the face Lucius pulled at the mention of his cravings.

"They've started kicking?" Hermione asked a little sadly.

"Yup, although one of them has discovered the general area of my bladder," Harry pouted.

"I'm sure you will be able to feel them at Yule," Lucius said calmly reading the expressions on their faces.

"Yule?" Remus asked hopefully.

"I'm currently having my elves going through Malfoy Manor and completely gutting it, removing a lot of things and generally changing it. We will hopefully be there for Yule but Harry won't be much up for travelling, so you will have to come to us," Lucius nodded. Harry squeezed his fingers in thanks, not even able to say anything as his family gradually smiled brighter and brighter.

"We were also wondering Siri, Remus, Molly and Arthur if you're free on the 10th?" Harry asked once he managed to pull himself together, though his voice was still a little choked.

"The 10th? Yes, we should be," Sirius said slowly, confusion clear on his face.

"We are having the first scan of the babies on that day if you can make it through here for then," Lucius said. The four of them blinked at them before practically tripping over each other in their assurances that they would be there.

"If it was before you were going to Hogwarts guys…" Harry said to Hermione and Ron seeing their disappointed expressions.

"We know Harry, I just wish that you didn't have to keep it so secret and do all this to ensure their and your safety," Hermione shook her head.

"We'll see the pictures though right?" Ron asked.

"We'll bring them to you on your first Hogsmeade day," Arthur reached over to pat his son's shoulder.

"You can't risk sending them to us at the castle," Hermione nodded.

"Dumbeldore will probably be monitoring your post in case I contact you," Harry sighed.

"But the babies are doing fine as well?" Sirius asked.

"They're doing brilliantly," Lucius smiled widely.

"The Healer said they are doing perfectly, they're kicking and moving around just fine," Harry nodded. "Lucius, Marcus and Alexander are insistent that they are going to be boys, some curse, or something on the Malfoy family, no one's really sure but there hasn't been girls for quite a long time so its quite likely whatever the reason,"

"Here this is for you, its not much yet but I am still going," Molly put the package in her hand carefully onto the tongs and passed it through. Harry rolling his eyes when Lucius moved to take it before he could, placing it into his lap and settling back behind him with a calming kiss on his cheek.

"That's not always going to work you know," He muttered, ignoring the stifled snickering from the fireplace as he unwrapped the package. "Oh Molly!" He gasped as he folded back the last pieces of paper and revealed what was inside.

Pulling out the green and gold blanket he opened up the soft, warm fabric and ran his finger over the H and L stitched on opposite corners, the L in green the H in gold. Lucius reached over his shoulder and pulled out a tiny blue jumper, Harry carefully laid the blanket aside before pulling out a matching hat and tiny gloves. After running his fingers gently over the jumper Lucius pulled out the small emerald green booties that almost matched the colour of Harry's eyes. Harry grinned when he pulled out a white sleep suit, clearly a bought one, with red lettering on the front saying 50% daddy, 50% bearer, 100% perfect.

"That's off us!" Ron called.

"I bought the sleep suit in the muggle world and the twins managed to charm that on," Hermione piped up.

"We're thinking of branching out," George nodded.

"Its all amazing, thank you so much," Harry sniffed.

"Harry?!" Ron squeaked.

"You're more than welcome dear," Molly smiled understandingly as Harry wiped his eyes while Lucius set aside the booties he had been stroking his fingers along to hug him close.

"Sorry," Harry choked out wiping his eyes again.

"Its more than understandable, a lot has happened in a short time, never mind your hormones," Arthur shook his head.

"They've been so much worse this last two week," Harry complained, pouting a little.

"I found that my hormones always seemed to get a little worse around my five month mark for a few weeks before getting better, your technically at that point yourself," Molly assured him.

"Lily was bloody scary when she was about four and a half months, she actually set fire to your dad's hair before crying for two hours when he burnt her cheese on toast," Remus nodded.

"Molly was terrible with Percy, she exploded a chicken _everywhere _when I said I wasn't really hungry," Arthur nodded sympathetically.

"Explains a lot," George muttered as Charlie piped up "I remember that!"

"I've not been too bad right?" Harry looked up at Lucius wide eyed, making the others watch in amusement as Lucius visibly melted and panicked under that gaze.

"Of course not. Draco may be scarred from you randomly hugging him for thinking you have upset him, several times now, and Marcus when you burst into tears when he knocked your book but you haven't been bad at all," Lucius said amused.

"Marcus completely panicked, though it didn't help that Alexander came into the room only a few minutes later and practically pounced on him asking what he had done," Harry snorted at the memory.

"Good save," Sirius said to Lucius impressed.

"Do I look like a quaffle?!" Harry snapped glaring at Sirius.

"Erm…right now more like a bludger," Sirius gulped. He let out a sigh when Harry snorted before smiling amused.

"Urgh, we're going to have to go, someone is trying to come through the floo," Bill groaned as a loud chime went through the room.

"Bill completely warded the kitchen, we got fed up waiting for the house to clear for long enough to call you," Sirius pouted.

"We'll send you the information for the scan time, and coming through so you aren't incinerated when you reach the fire. Alexander and Darius are very protective," Lucius explained.

"Good luck at Hogwarts and be careful!" Harry warned his friends seriously.

"We will, and take care of yourself and the babies and Lucius, we'll talk to Draco to get news from him when we're there," Hermione said quickly.

"Draco is taking a day off to come to the scan so he can tell you how it went the next day, Lucius is saying he has a healers visit," Harry nodded.

"We're going to have to go," Arthur winced as the chime became more insistent.

"Stay safe!"

"Look after yourselves!"

"It was brilliant seeing you!"

"We miss you!" Chorused from the fireplace before it turned back into a solid fireplace leaving Harry leaning against Lucius feeling upset.

"I miss them," he admitted quietly after a few minutes of silence, picking up the blanket and setting it over his knees stroking it gently with his fingers.

"You'll be seeing Arthur, Molly, Sirius and Remus soon, and the others in only a few months, and the ones not at Hogwarts will be able to come and visit, maybe stay a few days," Lucius tried to comfort him hugging him to his body a little tighter.

"Really?" Harry said hopefully.

"Harry they're your family, if it would make you happy I would live with all of them for the rest of our lives, in a small house, in the muggle world," Lucius said seriously.

"Thank you," Harry leant up to kiss him gently.

"I love these!" Lucius said lifting the booties.

"Molly knits lovely things," Harry nodded.

"And we have our baby shopping to do tomorrow, it looks like she has started us off well," Lucius rested the jumper over Harry's knees.

"Its all so small, its hard to believe that they will be this little," Harry breathed out smoothing down the jumper.

"I forget how small Draco was, I got to hold him so little," Lucius sighed. Harry covered his hand with his own kissing his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder and settling back just to cuddle for a while, his fingers unable to leave the blanket and jumper.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**Guest 1, I am still working on all my WIP stories, and I plan to see them all the way to end XD**

**Guest x22x, thank you, I like to try and make my stories a little differen to the ones that are in circulation, a little difficult now lol, so its good to hear that I have managed. Lol, well the curse does say that Malfoys can only have boys. **

**bgcasper, Lol your raging TMR fangirl might be appeased with this story as I am leaning more towards a supportive Voldemort at the least.**

**Ellieandra, thank you so much, I'm glad that you found the story and enjoyed it, and thank you for your comments. I read through every chapter about 2 times and spell check it twice before I post and I still miss things! Its slightly frustrating lol. **

**D. Akisira R.T.M.S, Thank you for your review, I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I know :s its not much of an excuse but I had to write you are for so long for essays that it is taking me a little while to get into your and you're, I am getting there though. I'm not sure whether I will have Lucius noticing the scar from Umbridge, that's something I'm going to decide whether I am going to throw in or not. I will be covering Harry's treatment at the Dursleys at some point in this, but I think I am going to go with starvation, some beatings, a few broken bones. I hope you carry on enjoying the story and liked this chapter XD**

**Harriverse, Thank you so much, I'm glad that you are enjoying it, as mentioned above no matter how many times I proof read I always end up missing something, and I don't use a beta. I am kind of going with the theory that every is choosing to ignore the events that happened in second year and anything else and are kind of trying for a fresh start because of the change in circumstances, it may be brought up later, but for now that is what I am going with. I think you probably gathered from this chapter I am leaning towards Voldemort XD and you must have sensed Severus coming! XD**

**Cuteknight101, I kind of tend to sit down and write by ear, Luna will be showing up a little more, but I'm not sure her and Neville are going to have huge parts in this story along with Hermione, Ron and Ginny because they are at Hogwarts.**

**HPfan, Thank you XD**

**Aliengirlguy, Lol that would be so funny!**

**Lady Vaughan, Ah, you'll have to wait and see what Hermione is researching XD Thank you XD I'm glad that you are enjoying this, and my other, story XD**

**Haunt of Twilight, Lol I apologise. The Shopping trip and scan will be in the next chapter. XD**

**Reading-mypassion, I love your name! Lol you must have sensed this chapter coming, Harry's family will be more involved from now on. **

**IBedToDreamAndDiffer, The twin Potter-Malfoys in dragon outfits is brain meltingly cute isn't it XD Oo I didn't even think of Sirius coming from and all Slytherin family and going into Gryffindor, lol that would probably cause mass Malfoy panic attacks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**FantasyLover74, lol does this chapter answer your questions on Severus? XD**

**Marksmom, Dumbledore finding out and his reaction is coming up, along with some oscar award winning Gryffindor acting skills! Draco is going to have his moments till but very few and far between XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N Ok, here is the newest chapter. I do have an anouncement to make, after three weeks my part time job has become a full time job, so there will be a little more of a delay in updates, but I am still writing and there will still be updates coming as quickly as I can mange. So enjoy the new chapter XD**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"I love these!" Lucius said lifting the booties._

_"Molly knits lovely things," Harry nodded._

_"And we have our baby shopping to do tomorrow, it looks like she has started us off well," Lucius rested the jumper over Harry's knees._

_"Its all so small, its hard to believe that they will be this little," Harry breathed out smoothing down the jumper._

_"I forget how small Draco was, I got to hold him so little," Lucius sighed. Harry covered his hand with his own kissing his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder and settling back just to cuddle for a while, his fingers unable to leave the blanket and jumper._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven <strong>

Harry let out a tired sigh as he relaxed back against Lucius's front, Lucius shifted to get it more comfortable before he wrapped his arm around Harry's chest and hugged him close as Harry tugged the covers over them. Harry let out another deep sigh as he rested his head back against Lucius's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked softly, dropping his hand down to rub Harry's stomach where one of the twins had been shifting and kicking for the last few hours with all the activity that he had been doing during the day.

"I'm fine, just tired," Harry smiled turning his head enough to brush his lips against Lucius's cheek.

"He's busy," Lucius hummed rubbed over where the baby was kicking.

"I think he might be protesting," Harry laughed shifting to get a little more comfortable.

"We got plenty of things though," Lucius smiled looking over to the bags piled in the corner. Harry chuckled as he remembered the shopping trip.

There were two shops on the island that provided for baby clothes, luckily the island had muggle and a wizarding shopping areas so Harry was able to go to the wizarding ones and not raise eyebrows at the facts that he was a pregnant male, which while he was admittedly more slender and smaller than most males he was definitely still male. So they had made their way into the wizarding area and gone into the first shop which turned out to be absolutely massive on the inside. Greece had definitely embraced the idea of minor mass production as opposed to Britain.

"Hello welcome to Bundles and Joy, my name is Roxanne is there anything that I can help you with today?" The witch had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of them, her smile too wide and too forced for Harry's taste so he had merely looked to the side trying to decide where they could start while Lucius, Draco and Marcus mass sneered the girl into hiding.

"Where are we starting?" Lucius asked.

"Clothes," Harry said firmly.

"Ok," Lucius amusingly seemed to be stealing himself before he placed his hand on Harry's back and guided him over to the clothing section. Harry stared wide eyed at the rows and rows of clothes, his eyes going back and forth as he tried to take everything in and again decide where to start, Lucius seemed to be doing the same next to him. "Lets just pick what we like and then we can see what we have and don't have," Lucius suggested.

"Ok, come on," Draco took Harry's hand and tugged him forwards towards the first rack, Marcus and Lucius looked from the two of them to each other a little shocked as Harry went with him willingly.

"Lucius!" Marcus hid his snicker poorly as Lucius hurried after his younger lover at his call.

Harry happily picked his way through the racks of clothing, the tiny clothes all so cute and…well tiny. The baskets Marcus and Lucius were holding were rapidly filling up with the clothes that they were all picking, t-shirts, shirts, vests, bibs, trousers, all in ones, pyjamas, jumpers, dungarees - which Marcus and Lucius both protested about but were over ruled by Harry and Draco - tiny socks, hats, scratch mitts, everything was dropped into the basket that caught their eyes.

"Lucius look at this!" Harry grinned holding up a golden brown dressing gown with lion ears on the hood and a lion tail on the back.

"No," Lucius shook his head as firmly as he could manage with Harry holding the damned thing over the bump of his stomach with a happy grin, which quickly turned into a pout.

"Come on, its cute!"

"No, absolutely not," Lucius shook his head more firmly.

"Lucius, please!" Harry pouted harder his green eyes pleading. Draco and Marcus watched from the side amused as they could actually see Lucius's resolve breaking as Harry looked at him pleadingly.

"Its so Gryffindor!" Draco stared a little incredulously as father, his very Slytherin father, actually whined at the 5 foot 5 slender Gryffindor staring pleadingly at him.

"Its cute, and it represents a little bit of me," Harry's eyes started to fill a little and Marcus and Draco watched as Lucius caved.

"Urgh fine, fine!" Lucius huffed groaning and shoving one into his basket and holding it out for Harry to put the one in his hands in as well.

"Sneaky bloody Gryffindor," Marcus muttered catching the smirk on Harry's face as he turned to look at a set of miniature robes.

"I'm suddenly seeing our interactions in the past in a whole new light," Draco snorted before hurrying to Harry. "No, if the babies have our colouring that colour will look terrible on them!"

"They're babies you don't have to worry about colouring," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You can't put them in that!" Draco insisted.

"Oh fine, what colour?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Reds would actually go quite nicely, greens and blues, though lighter blues are better, this green will look amazing if they have your colouring but I know a spell that can change it into a shade more suited to them if they have our colouring," Draco rambled as he tore his way through the racks in front of them throwing dozens of outfits of different sizes into the baskets.

"Erm, Draco, Lucius I'm not sure they are going to be able to wear all this," Harry said eventually after they had five basket hovering around them full of clothes.

"But…"

"Even with two of them we are going to have to change them twice a day before they use all those clothes before they grow out of them," Harry shook his head. "Come on, lets go look at the other things they have," He took Lucius's hand and led him over to a new section of the shop, looking at the piles of clothes bemusedly.

"Bottles and expressors?" Lucius asked.

"Yup," Harry nodded blushing a little as he put the expressor in the basket, he really hadn't much thought about this part. Lucius threw ten bottles into the basket and then an automatic sterilising machine.

"What about one of these?" Marcus held up a cot bumper curiously.

"We need a couple of those," Harry nodded pulling out the list he had made before glaring at Lucius when he laughed. "What?!"

"Nothing, your nesting is adorable," Lucius chuckled.

"Adorable!" Harry spluttered trying to scowl at his blonde lover and failing when Lucius gently kissed him.

"Very, as well as attractive, gorgeous and se…"

"Do not need to hear the rest!" Draco protested loudly shoving one of the bumpers into Lucius's basket.

"You get to escape this, I am going to be traumatised for life!" Marcus complained.

"We're not that bad!" Harry protested.

"You are," Marcus and Draco said at exactly the same time.

"We are," Lucius nodded in agreement making Harry laugh.

"Ok, so we are a little bit,"

"Oh, I will buy these," Draco said excitedly grabbing a red teddy and a green teddy from the stacks of cuddly toys they had. Harry smiled and grabbed a green and silver snake toy before stifling a grin when he saw Lucius stuffing a wolf and a dog cuddley toys into his basket.

"Where next of fearless leader?" Draco asked drolly.

"Play mats," Harry nodded to the aisle across from the toy one.

"Oh I like this!" Draco pointed to one that featured creatures of all sorts playing together and actually moving around.

"This one is nice," Lucius nodded gently pushing one of the creatures and watching as the dragon batted its wings.

"So this one and…oh how about this?" Harry pointed to one that had a star, moon and planet theme, the stars twinkling and with shooting stars, the moon and the planets glowing faintly as they moved around each other.

"Perfect," Lucius squeezed Draco's shoulder as he put the mat they had chosen into their ninth basket. Harry turned away to hide his smile as Draco blinked surprised before smiling at his father, only to be met with Marcus's assessing look.

"Yes?" Harry asked unsure of what he had done to receive such a look.

"You're a good man," Marcus said softly before helping Harry put the other play mat in their tenth basket.

"Oo Harry look at these!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him over to the bouncy chairs excitedly making Harry smile wider as he rested his hand over where one of the twins was shifting around. This was part of his new family, Marcus, Draco and especially Lucius.

They had spent another two hours in the shops steadily making their way through every item that the babies might need, and some things he was fairly sure they wouldn't. Though he had to admit magic would definitely make parenting a little easier. While they could use too much magic directly on the babies, specialised spells on objects they used could be done - never fall out dummies.

Harry had had a brilliant day, and while he had found himself wishing that Sirius and Remus and his other family could be there he had enjoyed the shopping trip with the three Malfoy men, although Draco was more than a little scary when he got going, even Lucius had looked at his son with not a little bit of fear as he grilled Roxanne on the merits of certain prams over the others wanting to ensure only the best for the twins - Harry suddenly felt very sorry for anyone who might dare date the twins when they were old enough with the family they had around them. Draco, Marcus, Sirius and Remus were going to be bad enough never mind Lucius.

Harry blinked when Lucius kissed his cheek bringing him back to their bedroom and away from his thoughts. Turning his head he caught the concerned look on Lucius's face so he smiled and cupped his cheek leaning over to kiss him.

"Ok?" Lucius asked.

"Mm hm, just thinking," Harry smiled. Lucius's eyes searched over his face before he smiled back leaning in to kiss Harry again. Of course that was when their bedroom door slammed open and Severus, Draco, Marcus and Blaise spilled through into their bedroom.

"What in Merlin's beard!" Lucius exclaimed.

"He just burst through!" Draco shouted exasperated. Looking at Severus Harry could clearly see signs of a struggle, not to mention they were all panting as though they had run through the manor.

"You need to see this, Dumbledore knows!" Severus said as Marcus and Draco made another grab for him, holding up a newspaper. Everyone else paused confused before panic shot through them and Lucius quickly summoned the paper to himself and Harry even as Marcus, Draco and Blaise made grabs for it. Harry spread the paper out on his raised knees as Marcus, Draco and Blaise proceeded to crawl onto the bed and sit around them to look at the paper as well. Harry looked at them slightly incredulously before Lucius's cursing made him look quickly at the papers.

'_Special Breaking News, Harry Potter Pregnant With Lucius Malfoy's child?_

_This newspaper edition is being printed to report the shocking and completely stunning news that has been discovered today. As you can see by the pictures at the bottom of this page Harry Potter was seen today in Greece, visibly pregnant, with Lucius Malfoy, who after also being pictured kissing we can guess is the father of the baby. _

_So the question is, how did these two get together? Is Lucius Malfoy forcing Harry Potter? When did they get together if it is a willing relationship? This reporter has to admit that going by the interactions between Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy, as well the Malfoy heir and Marcus Malfoy there seemed to be a happy relationship between them all. Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter seemed to be very much enamoured with each other, as can be seen from the pictures, kisses and touches were constantly being exchanged between the two of them. _

_And despite the known hostilities between Lord Potter and the Malfoy heir they seemed to be getting on very well in the shop (also pictured below) were seen laughing and talking together. The four of them were seen shopping in Greece for baby items in Bundles and Joy. A witness to this shopping trip stated "Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy seemed very much infatuated with each other, and very happy about the baby, Lord Malfoy kept touching the bump and they were all very happy shopping for the baby things,"_

_This of course raises a lot of questions as to what the future now holds for Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy and their baby. Watching them would indicate that they are together, and news of Lord Malfoy's divorce from the soon to be previous Lady Malfoy shocked the wizarding world, but the revelation that now of course the question is will there be a bonding in the future for these two lines that in known wizarding history have never been joined before. _

_A lot of people would rise the question as to whether Lord Potter is being influenced by magic to be with Lord Malfoy, except it is known that Lord Potter can resist mind magics and experts say that any mind magics are also linked to a resistance in potion control. So this seems to be a genuine relationship between the two. But the idea of Lord Malfoy taking advantage of the struggles of Lord Potter last year are a very valid concern. Has he taken advantage on the young Lord and the emotional turmoil that the last year would have no doubt caused. _

_Either way it is undeniable that these two are together now and expecting a baby, however unexpected this pairing is. We managed to take a number of pictures of the shopping trip shared by Lord Potter and the three Malfoy's seen below and on the next pages. Pages 4 and 5 are the known history between Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy. Pages 6 and 7 are Lord Potter's immediate history. Pages 8 and 9 are the known history between Lord Potter and Heir Draco Malfoy.' _

Harry stared horrified down at the papers before lifting his head to look at Lucius who was staring himself shocked at the papers.

"Dumbledore knows," Marcus breathed out looking up at Severus who was standing staring at where Harry's hand had automatically slid into Lucius's as soon as he saw the headline.

"Yes, he's furious, he sent Moody and Kingsley to the Durlseys to find out when you leave and he is trying to be granted guardianship over Potter to get access to his medical records," Severus nodded slowly.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, his voice choking with panic as he looked to Lucius.

"We're going to the manor, tonight, he knows we're here its too dangerous to stay. Healer Sarris will come to us if you still want him to see you. Its ok, its going to he ok," Lucius gripped Harry's hand and waited until his elevated breathing had got back to normal before he uncharacteristically scrambled out from behind him with a look to Draco who took Harry's hand in Lucius's place. Lucius hurried across to the wardrobes and threw them open before starting the spell to get their clothes to pack themselves and then looked back to Harry. "I'm going to pack all the babies things that we have. I'll be right back,"

"I'll organise my house elves to collect everything that you have here, all my things and to get the manor ready for us," Marcus touched Harry's shoulder before also scrambling off the bed and out the room after Lucius.

Harry looked up and met Severus's confused eyes, the dark haired man looking uncertain for the first time since Harry had ever met him. Looking to the side he saw Draco and Blaise watching their head of house concerned.

"You two need to go pack," Harry said softly gently pushing Draco towards the edge of the bed.

"Harry…" Draco said unsurely looking at Severus who grimaced visibly at the suspicion in his godson's face.

"I'll be alright, Severus will stay with me. Lucius wants to get moving quickly. Go and pack," He urged.

"We'll be ten minutes," Draco said partly in reassurance to Harry, partly in warning to Severus.

"We'll be fine," Harry smiled. Both he and Severus watched Blaise and Draco leaving the room before they be almost silmultaniously looked back to each other.

"I don't trust you," Severus said almost straight away.

"What reason do you have not to trust me that does not contain the sentence your father. We are talking about me, Harry, not James," Harry said sharply glaring at the potions master.

"I…" Severus started before pausing as he scanned his mind.

"You have watched me over my years at Hogwarts, trying to catch me out but it means that you know me. You know that I don't use people's emotions against them, that I would never. You saw into my head, you saw my experiences of family, you know the love I have received in my life. Is it really that hard for you to believe that I want to be able to have a family with Lucius, to try and be happy with him with our children?" Harry asked.

"You love Lucius," Severus sneered.

"Completely," Harry answered, smiling a little at the dumbfounded look on Severus's face when he tried to find a lie in Harry's expression and couldn't.

"He's a Death Eater,"

"He's a man. A man that deserves to be loved, a man that can love me, love our children, a man that I can see living a happy life with. _The _man that I am in love with. The war has decided enough of my life, I am not going to allow it to steal this from me. I've lost enough to hold everything that I have as close to me as possible and not let go, and I want Lucius and these babies more than I have wanted anything else in my life," Harry said firmly.

"I don't understand," Severus scowled.

"I'm not asking you to understand. I'm asking you to listen and trust me, to accept that this is what I want and that Harry is good for me, probably the best thing that has happened to me aside from Draco," Lucius said from the doorway. Harry blushed when he realised that Lucius had heard his rant, but the heated and yet soft look Lucius gave him made him smile warmly at him.

"How did this even happen?!" Severus asked exasperated as Lucius crossed the room and held out his hands to help Harry wriggle to the edge of the bed, grumbling most of the way.

"Ah, Room of Desire, exactly what it says on the tin," Harry snorted as he finally reached the edge of the bed. Lucius grabbed his boots from the end of the bed and knelt down to help him into them. Both of them turned to look at Severus however when he suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's a story not to tell the babies," he snickered.

"Oh trust me, we won't be," Harry agreed.

"Only you two would manage to conceive twins and get together in a room in the Ministry that induces desire in each other," Severus said still chuckling.

"I believe Ronald is sincerely glad that he didn't end up in the room with us as he nearly did," Lucius nodded standing from putting Harry's boots on and helping him to his feet.

"I have seen enough of them snogging all over the place, I can not image how traumatising that would be," Marcus said dryly walking back into the room.

"Hardly all over the place!" Harry blushed snagging a passing robe and tugged it on over his pyjamas.

"We're ready, and it is. Its amazing one of you hasn't passed out from oxygen deprivation yet," Draco said walking into the room with Blaise.

"Not quite that bad," Blaise shook his head. "But close," he grinned when Harry muttered 'traitor'.

"Are we ready then?" Lucius asked looking them over.

"The elves will be taking our bags to the manor, I have the portkey," Marcus nodded holding up the glass figurine in his hands.

"Ok, will you be alright?" Lucius asked Harry concerned.

"I'll be fine," Harry nodded knowing that they didn't really have much of a choice.

"Alright everyone touching," Marcus held the figurine up from them all to gather around, Lucius wrapping his arm firmly around Harry's waist and holding on with his free arm. Harry sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes as soon as his finger was touching the portkey trying to prepare himself for the experience.

He grimaced as he felt the pull behind his naval when they took off. By the time their feet slammed back to the floor his stomach was once again rolling and Lucius's arm was all that stopped him from crashing to the floor.

"Ah Lucius, I would like to say that this is a pleasant surprise, but I'm afraid it isn't," The hissing tones found Harry quickly shoved to the back of the group, Draco and Blaise standing directly in front of him, then Lucius, Marcus and Severus as shields.

Harry raised his eyes as he battled down the nausea rolling through his stomach, not really helped by the distressed movements of both the twins, to meet the furious red eyes of Voldemort glaring at them all before he raised his wand and pointed it at Lucius. Harry knew what was coming before Voldemort even opened his mouth to say the two words that haunted Harry's nightmares.

"Avada Kedvada,"

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the body lying at his feet with wide panicked green eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks unnoticed as he stared unblinkingly, not able to look away even if he had wanted to. He couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened, everything that they had been through it had ended like this.<p>

The last twenty minutes were a blur to him, he couldn't remember anything after the green flash, it was all a mass of flashing lights, shouts, panic, pain and instinct, pure instinct.

He was aware of Marcus gripping his face trying to get his attention, he was aware of Draco hovering right beside Marcus, his own eyes red from crying, his cheeks damp, horror lingering in those eyes, eyes that were so like Lucius's.

"Harry!" The slap to his cheek made him blink but he couldn't look away from the blank eyes staring sightlessly.

"Harry!" Lucius ran over to him, kneeling heavily in front of him and purposely blocking him from Voldemort's dead body. Finally with those hands replacing Marcus's Harry was able to look away and he met Lucius's. A sob tore itself form his throat and before he could stop himself he launched himself at Lucius, hugging him tightly as he started shaking heavier. "Its ok, its ok, I'm ok, we're all ok," Lucius assured him.

"He…he…you…" Harry stammered as Lucius held him tighter trying to help ease the shaking in him.

"I'm ok Harry, its ok, you…you stopped it," Lucius assured him.

"He…" Harry pulled back and rested his hand over the scorch mark on the chest of Lucius's robes, feeling the slightly singed flesh underneath but otherwise no other damage done. The golden shield that Harry had wordlessly thrown in front of Lucius before gently blasting the others out the way and furiously firing spell after spell at a suddenly shocked looking Voldemort who for the first time in their history, and probably the first time in a long time bad been casting defencive spells as quickly as he could as the power of Harry's anger and fear seemed to fuel his spells, Harry firing everything he had, all the offencive spells that he, Hermione and Ron had researched over the last year pouring out him without thought almost.

"Lucius! Harry!" Alexander raced into the room right behind Healer Sarris, both of them skidding to a halt and staring horrified and completely stunned at the sight of the Dark Lord's dead body lying on the floor.

"He seems ok, but check him please," Lucius said to Sarris moving slightly to the side. The Healer's training kicking in and even as he gave the body another glance. He started working as many spells as he could over Harry with him still holding on tightly to Lucius and refusing to let go.

"He's in slight shock, and he has a bad burn on his right wrist but aside from that he is fine. The twins are slightly distressed with Harry's panic, but they are completely ok, though there is a shield around them internally," Sarris said quickly to the four hovering Malfoy's and Severus.

"He's ok to move?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I'll give you a salve for his wrist but its fine to move him now. I would advise moving him to a bed and I will give you a safe dreamless sleep potion, though he can only take them occasionally, they won't be good for the babies," Sarris said stepping back.

Harry was faintly aware of Lucius physically lifting him up and carrying him through the corridors of Malfoy manor, the corridors passing by unseen until Lucius carried him into a bedroom and gently placed him on the bed and started pulling his robes off him as Draco got his boots.

Once they were done he was placed underneath the covers and Lucius stripped back to his pyjamas as quickly as he could before sliding in beside Harry and holding him as close as Harry clung onto him. Lucius took the vial of dreamless sleep potion from Sarris not willing to allow anyone else to give it to Harry and guided him to drink it.

As the world went dark and blank Harry allowed it, welcomed it, he didn't want to think about the fact that he had just committed murder, and that he had done it out of pure panic and just as pure fury at the fact that Voldemort had tried to steal someone else from him, that he had nearly lost the hope and chance that he had allowed in having a family with Lucius. He didn't want to think about the fact that his love for Lucius and his fear at losing him had someone helped him protect Lucius from the killing curse.

Right now he could feel his lover pressed against him, he could feel his babies moving restlessly, and everyone was safe. With that thought the darkness stole his consciousness completely and he sank willingly in his arms, he would deal with everything and the fall out from the events of the last hour tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N Apologies for the time between updating, work and RL are still hectic, but none of my stories have been abandoned and I am writing whenever I can. Either way I hope you enjoy this newest chapter, and thanks to everyone that is staying patiently with me! **

* * *

><p><span><em>Last Time<em>

_Harry stared at the body lying at his feet with wide panicked green eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks unnoticed as he stared unblinkingly, not able to look away even if he had wanted to. He couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened, everything that they had been through it had ended like this._

_The last twenty minutes were a blur to him, he couldn't remember anything after the green flash, it was all a mass of flashing lights, shouts, panic, pain and instinct, pure instinct._

_He was aware of Marcus gripping his face trying to get his attention, he was aware of Draco hovering right beside Marcus, his own eyes red from crying, his cheeks damp, horror lingering in those eyes, eyes that were so like Lucius's._

_"Harry!" The slap to his cheek made him blink but he couldn't look away from the blank eyes staring sightlessly._

_"Harry!" Lucius ran over to him, kneeling heavily in front of him and purposely blocking him from Voldemort's dead body. Finally with those hands replacing Marcus's Harry was able to look away and he met Lucius's. A sob tore itself form his throat and before he could stop himself he launched himself at Lucius, hugging him tightly as he started shaking heavier. "Its ok, its ok, I'm ok, we're all ok," Lucius assured him._

_"He…he…you…" Harry stammered as Lucius held him tighter trying to help ease the shaking in him._

_"I'm ok Harry, its ok, you…you stopped it," Lucius assured him._

_"He…" Harry pulled back and rested his hand over the scorch mark on the chest of Lucius's robes, feeling the slightly singed flesh underneath but otherwise no other damage done. The golden shield that Harry had wordlessly thrown in front of Lucius before gently blasting the others out the way and furiously firing spell after spell at a suddenly shocked looking Voldemort who for the first time in their history, and probably the first time in a long time bad been casting defencive spells as quickly as he could as the power of Harry's anger and fear seemed to fuel his spells, Harry firing everything he had, all the offencive spells that he, Hermione and Ron had researched over the last year pouring out him without thought almost._

_"Lucius! Harry!" Alexander raced into the room right behind Healer Sarris, both of them skidding to a halt and staring horrified and completely stunned at the sight of the Dark Lord's dead body lying on the floor._

_"He seems ok, but check him please," Lucius said to Sarris moving slightly to the side. The Healer's training kicking in and even as he gave the body another glance. He started working as many spells as he could over Harry with him still holding on tightly to Lucius and refusing to let go._

_"He's in slight shock, and he has a bad burn on his right wrist but aside from that he is fine. The twins are slightly distressed with Harry's panic, but they are completely ok, though there is a shield around them internally," Sarris said quickly to the four hovering Malfoy's and Severus._

_"He's ok to move?" Lucius asked._

_"Yes, I'll give you a salve for his wrist but its fine to move him now. I would advise moving him to a bed and I will give you a safe dreamless sleep potion, though he can only take them occasionally, they won't be good for the babies," Sarris said stepping back._

_Harry was faintly aware of Lucius physically lifting him up and carrying him through the corridors of Malfoy manor, the corridors passing by unseen until Lucius carried him into a bedroom and gently placed him on the bed and started pulling his robes off him as Draco got his boots._

_Once they were done he was placed underneath the covers and Lucius stripped back to his pyjamas as quickly as he could before sliding in beside Harry and holding him as close as Harry clung onto him. Lucius took the vial of dreamless sleep potion from Sarris not willing to allow anyone else to give it to Harry and guided him to drink it._

_As the world went dark and blank Harry allowed it, welcomed it, he didn't want to think about the fact that he had just committed murder, and that he had done it out of pure panic and just as pure fury at the fact that Voldemort had tried to steal someone else from him, that he had nearly lost the hope and chance that he had allowed in having a family with Lucius. He didn't want to think about the fact that his love for Lucius and his fear at losing him had someone helped him protect Lucius from the killing curse._

_Right now he could feel his lover pressed against him, he could feel his babies moving restlessly, and everyone was safe. With that thought the darkness stole his consciousness completely and he sank willingly in his arms, he would deal with everything and the fall out from the events of the last hour tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve<strong>

_DEFEAT OF THE DARK LORD. HARRY POTTER TRIUMPHS_

_It is this reporter's joy to report that the Dark Lord has been defeated once and for all by the young Lord Harrison James Potter. As I am sure all of you are aware due to the report we released yesterday the Lord Potter is pregnant with Lord Lucius Malfoy's child after being spotted shopping with the Lord and Heir Malfoy, as well as Lord Malfoy's brother Marcus. Firstly we would like to announce that aside from being in shock and healing from none fatal injuries he received while battling The Dark Lord, Lord Potter is in good health and the pregnancy has not in any way suffered. _

_The news of the defeat was brought to us by Salma Foghouse, Press Agent at the Ministry of Magic, but she was followed by Alexander and Marcus Malfoy, cousin and brother of Lucius Malfoy respectably. The two made it very clear that the only reason they were in our offices was to ensure that the truth was told of the Dark Lord's defeat and to ensure that Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy's relationship is not attacked as some have been hinting towards after the announcement of their relationship. _

_The two gave a brief explanation to us not only of what happened last night, but of the relationship that is now being shared between Lord Potter and Malfoy. We shall begin as they did with the defeat of the Dark Lord. _

_Last night upon the realization that they had been seen shopping for baby clothes and that their relationship and whereabouts had been discovered they decided for their safety to move to Malfoy Manor, where Lord Malfoy has the most control over the wards to protect his growing family. They packed as quickly as they could before portkeying into Malfoy Manor. _

_The Dark Lord apparently had guessed that this was the move that they would make for safety and had broken through the wards of the Manor and was waiting for them upon their arrival. Here, Marcus Malfoy showed his distress as he informed us that the Dark Lord had pointed his wand at Lord Lucius Malfoy's chest and had spoken the Killing curse. _

_Lord Potter displayed the reason that he is the chosen one, and once more the power that must have allowed him to defeat the Dark Lord the first time by somehow managing to form a shield between the Dark Lord and Lord Malfoy, this shield somehow managing to stop a curse that is unstoppable and unblockable leaving no mark on Lord Malfoy, with the exception of a small burn mark right over the Lord's heart that apparently can not be fully healed. _

_Lord Potter then pushed aside Lord Lucius Malfoy, Heir Draco Malfoy, Marcus Malfoy and Severus Snape who had placed themselves in front of him to try and protect him before dueling the Dark Lord. Marcus Malfoy informed us that the same shield that had saved his brother's life appeared around Lord Potter's stomach for protection while he dueled. _

_The two men refused point blank to talk anymore about the duel, going so far as to stand to leave when this reporter tried to push the issue, and so all we know is that the two battled with each other in the entrance hall of Malfoy manor for ten minutes before the Dark Lord cast a curse at Lord Potter's stomach, a foul and disgusting curse that it can be easily argued is even more horrifying than the Killing Curse. The Emullio Curse was one designed over 200 years ago by another Dark Lord who believed that all woman kind were possessed by evil and was determined to destroy them before they could come into the world. He designed the curse to boil the unborn foetus or baby in the womb, using the fluid in the womb to boil the child to death. _

_Lord Potter reacted to the threat and produced another of his shields, which appeared to bounce the spell directly back at the Dark Lord. His spell struck him directly in the chest, and managed to finish the Dark Lord terror over us once and for all. _

_Marcus Malfoy informed us that Lord Potter went straight into shock upon the result of the battle and only reacted when Lord Malfoy touched and spoke to him. His Healer whom he has been seeing in regards to his pregnancy was summoned and checked the Savior to make sure that he had not been injured. After a clean bill of health Lord Potter was advised to take a sleeping draught and to rest to recover from the shock and strain of what had happened. _

_He was sleeping when Marcus and Alexander left Malfoy manor, Alexander's family having arrived in the early hours of this morning to give what support they could to their family. They informed us that Lord Potter was with Lord Malfoy and Heir Malfoy were with Lord Potter while he slept. _

_LORD POTTER, CONFIRMED PREGNANCY WITH LORD MALFOY_

_Marcus and Alexander Malfoy confirmed the suspicions that this paper guessed upon after the sight of Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy shopping together in Greece for baby things, Lord Potter visibly pregnant and the two of them clearly together. Although the pictures that we published left little to no doubt as to what was going on between the two of them, Alexander Malfoy confirmed that Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy are together and that Lord Potter is pregnant, though we were both shocked and over joyed to hear the news that Lord Potter is pregnant and carrying Lord Malfoy's twins. _

_Twins are a rare blessing within our world, a limited number being born to our people. This news is without a doubt another blessing to add to the unusual pairing of the two Lords. Not only has the Potter and Malfoy blood never been joined together before, an unusual occurrence in itself for two such old and powerful pureblood families. That these two have been blessed with twins is of great celebration to the family we have been informed. _

_While the two Malfoys refused to talk about how the two Lords came to be together for the conception of the twins, they did say that the two are clearly deeply in love with each other and very happy together. Both of them are over joyed with the knowledge of their twins and are awaiting their birth eagerly. _

_This reporter asked of the relationship between Lord Potter and Heir Malfoy, which in the past has been publically known to be a fiery and argumentative one, the two men smiled slightly at each other, before informing us that the two had resolved their issues with each other and have become good friends to each other. They also told us that Heir Malfoy is excited and looking forward to becoming a brother and is awaiting the arrival of the twins with as much excitement and eagerness as that of the proud parents to be. They also told us that Heir Malfoy is happy to see his father so in love and happy with Lord Potter._

_The two informed us that the marriage between Lord Malfoy and the soon to be previous Lady Malfoy had been arranged, and it was not happy one at all for Lord Malfoy. They refused to give any details, but the insinuation that Lady Malfoy had cheated on Lord Malfoy was not difficult to decern in their talk. The breaking of bonding vows in such a way a terrible thing to imagine, and understanding why the Lord has taken such steps to remove all titles and privileges from the woman, a move we are sure everyone will agree with. _

_The two cut our interview off with them there saying that they had given as much information as they were willing to at this point and needed to return to their family, They said that Lord Malfoy agreed that the papers will be kept informed of the progress of Lord Potter and whom will no doubt be the two most eagerly awaited babies that Wizarding Britain have seen._

_Marcus and Alexander Malfoy also requested that Lord Harry's condition be taken into consideration and stated that the family wished for peace and respect of their privacy during this time, to allow the young Lord his space and to give him the respective he deserves as a person and not as the icon our world has created him to be._

_MINISTRY THANKS LORD POTTER FOR BRAVE ACTIONS_

_As mentioned above the Press Agent of the Ministry came to us to inform us of the defeat of the Dark lord not long before the two representors for the Malfoy family entered our offices. They wished to release a short but official statement announcing the defeat of the Dark Lord by Lord Potter. They said that they wished to offer their thanks to him on behalf of the Ministry and Wizarding Britain and wished him all of the best health and safety._

* * *

><p>Albus let out a scream of fury as he threw the paper in his hands across the room before sweeping the plate in front of him off of the table and to the floor with a clatter as well.<p>

Those around the table shared wide eyed looks at the display before them, some of them in pure shock, both at the reaction and the news of the last few days, others partly in shock, partly they had expected this temper tantrum from the old man. The knowledge of just how far out of reach Harry had slipped stopping him from being able to keep up the grandfatherly façade.

"I need him under my control now!" Dumbledore hissed furiously before freezing when he spun to meet the eyes of those seated around the table, clearly remembering where he was and who he was facing. "Malfoy will have more control over him now, he is shutting him away and locking him inside Malfoy manor under the excuse of privacy! Not to mention what the Ministry will do to the poor boy, he is being emotionally manipulated as it is, Lucius will use this, use Harry to elevate himself further through the Ministry!"

"You're right sir! We have to protect Harry!" Ron nodded, gaining shocked looks from those around the table who had been aware of Harry and Lucius. Even though they knew Ron supported Harry and Lucius, they found a flicker of doubt going through their minds with how earnest Ron looked.

"It is good to know that I…Harry has people who are truly loyal to him and care about him," Dumbledore smiled at the young man.

"We only want the best for Harry, we want him back with us and safe," Hermione nodded, clicking onto what Ron was doing after he nudged her leg under the table and looked at her pointedly.

"And we know you only want what's best for him. What can we do sir?" Ron asked.

"I will think about the best way to handle this, and to try and get Harry back with us. Excuse me," Dumbledore was still flushed with the embarrassment of so nearly revealing himself the way he had that he flooed out of the kitchen as quickly as possible. The others followed until it was just the group left that had already known about the babies, Harry and Lucius.

"What the hell was that?!" George hissed furiously at the two.

"Just because Voldemort is gone, doesn't mean that Dumbledore isn't any more of a threat to Harry than he was before. If anything he is even more so, he can't use the danger of the Dark lord trying to kill everyone he cares about to hurt Harry as a way of keeping him under control. Not to mention that this is going to give Harry a lot more freedom and influence of his own. Dumbledore will want Harry at his side and under his control as quickly as possible, which means he is going to be more ruthless about it!" Ron said quickly, his worry evident on his face and as he scrubbed his hand through his hair.

"Ron is right. At the minute the best thing we can do for Harry, Lucius and the babies is to keep an eye on Dumbledore and watch out for whatever plans he is making," Hermione nodded.

"I just want to be with Harry," Sirius groaned covering his eyes as he felt tears whelling in them.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Hello?!" The shouts had them all standing and running upstairs in a hoard to the drawing room where a head was floating in green flames. Despite the green flickering around them the person was undoubtedly a Malfoy. "Oh thank Merlin, I have been trying to floo through for the last three and a half hours," the man sighed relieved.

"Who are you sorry?" Remus asked politely but demandingly.

"I am Darius Malfoy," The younger man nodded to them all as a whole. "Lucius asked me to try and get into contact with you as soon as it was safe, I linked a ward to the secrecy spell he mentioned a while ago you had cast on everyone who was aware of the situation, and had to wait until everyone who was not under that spell had left," Darius explained.

"How is Harry?" Sirius asked desperately.

"He's still under the dreamless sleep, it should start wearing off in the next hour or so. Physically he is fine, he has a nasty burn on his right wrist but it is already starting to heal under the balms Sarris gave to him, other than that he is fine. The babies are both safe as well, Sarris gave all three of them a complete check and bill of health, and he is coming back this evening to make sure everything is still ok. He went into shock afterwards, Marcus said that he would only react to Lucius, but he should be ok. Lucius and Draco are with him now, they'll be there when he wakes up," Darius assured them.

"How is Lucius?" Hermione asked concerned.

"He's fine…amazingly fine. The…the Kill…the curse left a burn mark on his chest that won't heal, Sarris thinks it will scar. But aside from that….nothing. He's worried for Harry and how he will react when he wakes, but he will do everything he can to be there for Harry," Darius's voice was shaky when he spoke of how close it had come to losing who was an uncle to him.

"We're glad Lucius is ok," Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"We're working on a way to get you through for a meal or something tomorrow, it will do Harry good and I am sure you will all want to see him. Harry mentioned that one of you is a ward breaker?"

"That would be me," Bill nodded.

"Perhaps you can try something your end as well. The poke around that we have had at your wards indicate that they are tracked for if someone floos out," Darius frowned.

"Dumbledore, for the Orders safety he claimed," Molly snorted.

"I'll figure something out this end if you work on it yours," Bill agreed.

"Wonderful, Harry misses you, being able to see you properly will do him some good," Darius smiled slightly.

"Thank you," Remus said gratefully.

"I had better go, but I will see you tomorrow, you can floo me in Malfoy Manor if you wish to discuss the wards and any ideas, or just to check on Harry," Darius informed them before pulling away.

"Lucius will make sure he is ok," Arthur reassured Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Ron mostly, though the others were all wearing the similar expressions of wanting to dive into the fireplace after the Malfoy.

"I know, lets just work on breaking these wards to get to see him. There has to be something in the Black library, and we will have to think up a diversion for Dumbledore to stop him coming here and finding us all gone," Sirius straightened his shoulders looking determined.

* * *

><p>Harry felt as though his mouth was full of cotton wool when he woke. Though when he really thought about it his head had a similar feeling. He was over hot and yet shivery at the same time, and his wrist ached. He was feeling drained and weak, and his brain wasn't quite pulling things together properly. He groaned as he shifted in bed, his hand automatically going to stroke over the growing bump in his stomach to make sure everything was ok. A foot or an elbow digging in greeted him.<p>

"Harry?" Lucius's voice sounded so concerned and scared that Harry forced himself to crack open an eye when he could quite happily had rolled over and gone to sleep.

What he saw had him fighting even more. Lucius's eyes were ringed with shadows, and slightly blood shot. His face was pale and worry was written strongly across his features and in his beautiful eyes. Turning slightly when he heard a noise on his other side he was met by the younger image of Lucius, the expression almost identical. Draco was looking as tired and as concerned as his father as he looked down at Harry.

"Luc….Lucius?" Harry voice cracked as he tried to say his lover's name, shifting restlessly as he tried to get the heavy feeling out of his limbs.

"Hold on I'll get you some water," Draco said anxiously, actually scrambling off of the bed as fast as he could. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck and helped as much as he could when Lucius wrapped his arms around him and helped him into a sitting position. However he didn't let go of Harry when he was resting against the pillows, instead he buried his face into Harry's shoulder, holding onto him as tightly as he could without risking hurting him.

"Please, never, ever, ever scare me like that again!" Lucius muttered into Harry's shoulder. Harry buried his fingers into Lucius's hair, combing through it absently as his other arm wrapped around Lucius's shoulders when the man's hands went to cup his stomach. The memories from last night started trickling into his mind, before coming in a rush. He had nearly lost Lucius, he had nearly lost everything.

"Here, I will go and tell the others that you're awake," Draco pressed the glass of water into his father's hands before leaning over to press a kiss onto a surprised Harry's forehead. "Thank you," He whispered before he turned and left the two of them to some privacy.

Harry gulped down the water from the glass Lucius helped him hold with trembling fingers, only sated from the dryness in his throat when Lucius had refilled the glass twice more. Once he was finished Lucius set the glass onto the bedside table and wrapped Harry into another tight hug.

"I thought I had lost you," Harry breathed out after nearly twenty minutes of them just lying in silence, hugging the other close to them, Harry's hand was resting on the side of his stomach while Lucius massaged the swell of Harry's stomach soothing both of them.

"Harry…"

"I'm so sorry," Harry was a little startled when he burst into tears. Lucius shuffled further up the bed from where he had been resting with his head on Harry's stomach. He cupped Harry's face gently, brushing the tears away gently.

"Harry what are you sorry for?!"

"This, all of it, its my fault, you were nearly killed because of me, because he's obsessed with me," Harry started crying earnestly as he gripped Lucius's robes. "You and the babies would be safer without me, better off!"

"Harry! Never, ever say that again! There is nothing better for the three of us than having you with us. And will not let you leave my side Harry! You nearly lost me, but I nearly lost you last night as well. I had to watch you dueling him!" Lucius said angrily, shaking Harry's shoulders lightly, his frustration and anger clear.

"I can't lose you Lucius, and I can't lose our babies, I don't know if I could have…if he had…" Harry shook his head as his hand drifted across to pull aside the Lucius's robes to reveal the burn mark on his chest that he had just been able to make out, He brushed his fingers over it gently, it was mostly healed, but the burn was still deep and dark.

"Its proof of how strong you are, not weakness," Lucius shook his head lifting Harry's hands to kiss his fingers, reading the expression on Harry's face.

"Its proof of how much I love you…when I saw the spell I just…I couldn't, I couldn't lose you. I realized how much I love you, with everything I have. Its how much I love you," Harry removed his fingers to stroke them over the burn again. When he looked up and met Lucius's silver blue eyes, he was met with shock, joy and the knowledge that Lucius was completely overwhelmed by the information.

"I can't lose you either, please, never make me go through that again," Lucius sighed dropping his forehead to Harry's. "I love you so much Harry," Lucius sighed kissing Harry. It seemed that once he started the blonde man couldn't stop. His kisses become hungrier and hungrier, and Harry definitely wasn't complaining, he was meeting Lucius kiss for kiss, holding onto Lucius's broad shoulders tightly and kissing back just as hungrily, sucking needingly on Lucius's tongue when the blonde pressed it into his mouth to taste his younger lover.

Harry gripped tightly onto Lucius, pressing himself against as much as he could as he kissed him back, running his fingers into Lucius's hair and tugging on the locks firmly. Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry before parting their lips when oxygen was definitely becoming an issue.

"Bond with me," Harry breathed out against Lucius's lips.

"What?" Lucius pulled back blinking at Harry.

"Bond with me, not like right away but, we can start planning," Harry said a little more nervously now, his green eyes scanning Lucius's face.

"Harry are you sure? You aren't doing this just because of yesterday?" Lucius asked.

"Well sort of but not in the way that you are thinking. It made me realize how much I love, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, its made me realize that my life without you…I want us to be a family, completely in every way, you, me, Draco, the babies, Marcus. I want to be bonded to you," Harry said firmly gripping onto Lucius's robes.

"I…Harry are you sure?" Lucius asked. If it wasn't for the huge smile that was beginning to form on the blonde's face Harry would be worried that Lucius didn't want this. However the look on his face and his eyes, paired with that smile, told him that Lucius wanted this, and how much he wanted it.

"Completely, I want to be bonded with you. Not right now, we have enough on our plates with the babies, and the blow back last night is going to cause, I don't want any darkness hovering over our bonding. But I want that in our future," Harry smiled combing his fingers through Lucius's hair. Lucius closed his eyes and leant forwards resting their foreheads together again.

"Yes. Always yes," Lucius laughed hugging Harry close to him, his excitement and happiness showing as he scattered kisses over Harry's face.

"Father? Harry?" Draco asked as he entered the room before letting out an exasperated and amused noise as he caught sight of them on the bed. "Really?!"

"We're getting bonded!" Lucius laughed.

"Huh?" Draco blinked at them shocked.

"Not right now, but we will," Harry grinned at the expression on the teens face.

"I…congratulations…" Draco said weakly. Lucius looked at Harry who nodded in understanding, letting go of his…fiancé to let him off the bed and make his way over to his son. Lucius gently pulled Draco into the room by his shoulders, peering down into his son's eyes in concern.

"Are you going to be ok with this?" Lucius asked softly.

"You…"

"No Draco, I don't want to hear about what you think I want, are _you _going to be ok with this?" Lucius shook his head.

"Its just…really quick. Everything, its all changing so quickly. The Potters are the opposite of everything that we stand for, me and him hate each other, you hate him. Then he's pregnant, you're together, you're divorcing mother. And then 'the babies' have suddenly become my brothers and I actually like Harry, and you are happier than I have ever seen you, and you and I…I feel so much closer to you than I ever have and like I always wished we would and I know its mostly down to Potter. But now…I want you to be happy, and I don't think that this is a bad thing at all. But its all so quick," Draco ranted rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Draco, we aren't talking about next week. Harry wants to wait until after the babies are born and all this has settled down. This is just…agreeing to a commitment," Lucius smiled before shocking them both and tugging Draco into a hug.

Harry smiled at the two from the bed, watching as Draco froze for barely a second before he wrapped his own arms around his father and hugged him back tightly. He slid as quietly as he could to the edge of the bed and slipped out, padding his way across to the bathroom, desperate for a shower.

* * *

><p>Lucius wasn't sure how long he and Draco just stood there hugging each other. It had been something that he had wanted to be able to do for so long but hadn't been able to, now, having his son in his arms, and hugging him back…Lucius couldn't stop the wide happy smile that felt as though it was stuck on his face when they finally pulled apart.<p>

"Where is Harry?" Draco asked panicked when he turned towards the bed and found it empty. Lucius turned before rolling his eyes and patting his son on the shoulder to calm him down.

"He's in the shower," He nodded towards the bathroom where they could hear the sound of the shower. "He apparently decided it was a good idea to get up himself and shower while we were distracted," Lucius sighed.

"Is he going to be ok by himself? Healer Sarris is here, that's what I came to tell you," Draco asked concerned.

"Harry?!" Lucius called through the door slightly worried.

"I am fine, I'll be a few minutes I just need to clean up," Harry shouted back.

"I…" Lucius turned to Draco motioning towards the bathroom door, not feeling right to just leave Draco after the last few minutes.

"Its fine, I will go and tell Healer Sarris that Harry won't be too long, make sure that he is ok," Draco smiled at him. "And Father?"

"Yes?" Lucius turned to Draco.

"Congratulations, I am happy for the both of you," Draco smiled warmly before he turned and left the room.

"Thank you," Lucius sighed contently before he opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. The shower cubical was already heavily misted, the condensation filling the bathroom rapidly. Lucius made quick work of sheading his clothing, before sliding open the cubical door.

"Lucius?" Harry squeaked when his lover stepped into the shower with him. Lucius just wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, his hand loving stroking over the bump of his lover's stomach as he gently pressed their lips together.

"Healer Sarris is here, lets get cleaned up and go to see him," Lucius said softly already reaching for the body wash. Harry closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back as it felt as though Lucius was worshipping his body as he washed every inch of his body with gentle, soothing strokes.

"Thank you," Harry sighed contently after Lucius washed his own body quickly and then led Harry out where he proceeded to dry Harry off as well. Though he did protest when Lucius tried to help him dress, rolling his eyes at the over protective wizard he quickly tugged on his clothes.

"What's wrong?" Lucius looked up from pouting as he dressed himself at the sound of Harry's grumbling.

"My clothes have gotten stupidly tight again," Harry huffed tugging at his waist line which was indeed looking a little on the tight side.

"I'll have the House Elves find your next size up," Lucius comforted him, kissing him briefly unable to help himself before they finished dressing.

Harry looked curiously around the hallways as Lucius led him downstairs through the corridors of Malfoy Manor. Dozens of paintings of blonde's with the occasional other hair colour thrown in, peered down at them curiously from their frames, some with undisguised curiosity, some waved happily to him, a few others called out their congratulations on the babies and welcomes to the family. The decorations were luxurious and expensive looking as Harry had expected, the warmth and feeling of home still surprising to him.

"I had the House elves do a little redecoration, remove some thing and add others. We can make it more ours, anything you want, any colours you don't like or would prefer just tell me," Lucius said a little anxiously.

"I…" Harry said uncertainly looking around the large corridor.

"Its our home," Lucius said firmly making a large ball of warmth spread from Harry's chest to the tips of his fingers and his toes.

"Ok," Harry nodded in agreement.

He paused slightly, holding tighter onto Lucius's hand outside the room the others were clearly in when he heard the voices of Alexander, Darius and Victoria inside the room. Lucius looked back concerned before squeezing his hand supportively….then tugged him into the room.

"Oh Harry!" Victoria was a flash as she made her way across the room and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "I am so glad that you are all ok, I'm so glad, and thank you so much!" She rambled. Harry blinked when Alexander moved from inspecting his cousin to gently nudging his wife out of the way to run his hands over Harry concerned, making sure that he was ok.

"Harry you are looking much better," Healer Sarris said relieved making his way over to the group. Almost straight away he started running his wand over Harry, casting various spells to make sure that all three of his patients were fine.

"Is everything ok?" Harry reckoned that aside from taking everything that they had thrown at him so far in his stride so well, the man definitely deserved a pay rise for putting up with performing a checkup so calmly, professionally and well with six Malfoy's breathing down his neck, Darius moving even closer as he spoke.

"All three of them are fine. I want you to take things easy for the next week or so Harry, no apparating and as little magic as possible. Your body went through a lot of stress and panic not to mention using a lot of magic, your blood pressure is a little high, but nothing at all to worry about,. The babies are absolutely fine, no signs of distress," Sarris reassured them all. Shooting Harry an amused look.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Darius asked concerned.

"I'm feeling pretty ok actually….is that bad?" Harry frowned suddenly realizing that feeling content after killing someone maybe wasn't the best thing.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that!" Victoria insisted so strongly that Harry had to believe her, the nodding of the rest of the Malfoy's and Sarris making Harry let out a breath nodding himself.

"I will be getting back, I unfortunetly have a large patient list today, but I will be back tomorrow morning just to make sure everything is still fine. Oh and thank you," Sarris said softly to Harry before he turned and flooed out of the manor.

"Now, come sit down, we'll explain the moves that we have made to get this until our control with the press and the moves that we are going to make afterward," Alexander said calmly leading the group to the sofas.

"We know how much you dislike the press, but right now the best thing we can do is to get them under our control and singing our tune, for your safety and to stop Dumbledore trying to get you under his control by doing the same thing," Victoria assured him when he grimaced at the thought.

"Will I have to do interviews?" He sighed.

"Maybe one or two, just enough to see that you are well and not being held prisoner by us. Aside from that though we will sue the excuse that you are pregnant and have gone through a traumatic experience and need peace and privacy right now," Marcus reassured him.

"And we will be there with you for every step," Draco gripped his shoulder. "Especially considering you are father's fiancé now as well as carrying his sons," he smirked as the entire room erupted with spluttered exclamations and questions. He rolled his eyes at the amused and unrepentive looking blonde, trying to stifle his own amusement, at the sight of Lucius trying to gain control of his family to explain.


	13. Chapter 13

_Last Time_

_"All three of them are fine. I want you to take things easy for the next week or so Harry, no apparating and as little magic as possible. Your body went through a lot of stress and panic not to mention using a lot of magic, your blood pressure is a little high, but nothing at all to worry about,. The babies are absolutely fine, no signs of distress," Sarris reassured them all. Shooting Harry an amused look._

_"How are you feeling Harry?" Darius asked concerned._

_"I'm feeling pretty ok actually….is that bad?" Harry frowned suddenly realizing that feeling content after killing someone maybe wasn't the best thing._

_"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that!" Victoria insisted so strongly that Harry had to believe her, the nodding of the rest of the Malfoy's and Sarris making Harry let out a breath nodding himself._

_"I will be getting back, I unfortunetly have a large patient list today, but I will be back tomorrow morning just to make sure everything is still fine. Oh and thank you," Sarris said softly to Harry before he turned and flooed out of the manor._

_"Now, come sit down, we'll explain the moves that we have made to get this until our control with the press and the moves that we are going to make afterward," Alexander said calmly leading the group to the sofas._

_"We know how much you dislike the press, but right now the best thing we can do is to get them under our control and singing our tune, for your safety and to stop Dumbledore trying to get you under his control by doing the same thing," Victoria assured him when he grimaced at the thought._

_"Will I have to do interviews?" He sighed._

_"Maybe one or two, just enough to see that you are well and not being held prisoner by us. Aside from that though we will sue the excuse that you are pregnant and have gone through a traumatic experience and need peace and privacy right now," Marcus reassured him._

_"And we will be there with you for every step," Draco gripped his shoulder. "Especially considering you are father's fiancé now as well as carrying his sons," he smirked as the entire room erupted with spluttered exclamations and questions. He rolled his eyes at the amused and unrepentive looking blonde, trying to stifle his own amusement, at the sight of Lucius trying to gain control of his family to explain._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

Lucius fought not to smile as he came awake to the feeling of fingers combing through his hair in a very familiar way. He listened to the sound of his family chatting around him and was more than happy just the lie and soak up the feeling.

"What about this red?" Blaise suggested.

"Hmm no, too Gryffindor red, Lucius would burst a blood vessel," Harry said amused.

"Like he wouldn't pretend to like it for you," Victoria chortled.

"I know he would, but this is supposed to match us all. Draco what about that one by your foot?" Harry asked.

"I like this one," Draco agreed.

"That would be nice for the hallway don't you think?" Harry suggested.

"Oh that would be good!" The sound of shuffling reached Lucius' ears and Victoria hummed in agreement.

"What about this colour for the west wing hallway?" Alexander offered.

"Oh I like that!" Harry said excited. Lucius was jolted slightly by Harry's stomach as he leant forwards to take the colour Alexander was obviously holding out to him.

"I can't believe Lucius is finally redecorating this place, its been way too long in the coming," Darius chuckled.

"I could honestly kiss you Harry, Narcissa gone, he's finally redecorating this miserable place, not to mention gifting us with two new family members," Marcus laughed.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but no need to see Lucius hex you black and blue," Harry laughed as he went back to stroking his fingers through his hair.

"Malfoys are ridiculously jealous," Lucian snickered.

"Trust me it does not get any better with age," Victoria said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Excuse me?" Alexander demanded.

"You're excused," Victoria laughed. "Honestly they get more huffy with age as well," She mock whispered.

"I would much rather you did not put off Harry before I can even get him down the aisle," Lucius muttered making Harry jump before he laughed.

"Don't worry it will take a lot more than that to make me change my mind," Harry assured him, smiling down with a warm smile and glowing eyes when Lucius opened his eyes and looked up.

"My Merlin you two are sickening," Marcus huffed. Harry glared playfully sticking his tongue out at the other Malfoy brother while Lucius merely flipped him off. "You are spending way too much time around Harry," Marcus snickered.

"Hows the redecorating going?" Lucius asked linking their fingers together.

"We have made a good few choices while you nodded off," Harry teased.

"I was tired, you're comfortable,' Lucius shrugged before turning his head to place a kiss on Harry's bump. Harry grinned down at him going back to combing his fingers through Lucius' golden hair.

"Oh Darius! I like this for our nursery!" Lucian exclaimed holding up a paint colour in soft yellow.

"Oh I saw a border that would go lovely with that!" Harry hunted through the small pile of paper samples that were beside him until he pulled out a border sample.

"I like that," Darius nodded taking the sample from Harry. Lucius grinned as he looked around his family. Somehow they had all ended up sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of paint and paper samples. He was lying with his head in Harry's lap, Draco was seated by his knees curled up against Blaise's side eagerly digging through the samples, Victoria was propped against Alexander's side with Gabriel sitting close to her, Darius and Lucian were sitting close to Harry, Lucian with his legs over Darius' legs. And right across from Lucius Marcus was sitting surrounded by the biggest pile of paper with a serious look on his face as he measured different colours against each other.

There was a sense of warmth and family surrounding him that he had not felt in a long time.

"Harry!" The fire spit Sirius Black out like a bat out of a hell and the group on floor were left blinking at the Black heir blinking back at them as Remus Lupin followed.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry started wriggling trying to get to his feet making Lucius hurry to help him. As soon as he was on his feet Harry ran, well waddled, as fast as he could over to his godfathers, disappearing into a hug between the two men.

"Merlin Harry!" Hermione Granger was spat out the fire, stumbled and threw herself into the hug. Closely followed by Ginny who didn't even say anything as she threw herself onto the hug.

"Harry!" The Weasley Twins were quick to join the pile.

"Oh dear!" Molly dropped the package she brought with her and managed to get her arms around the group.

"Coming through!" Bill and Charlie managed to nudge through some of the others to get closer to just stepped out the fire, looked for a second before just wrapping his arms around the group as well.

"Erm, do you think he can breathe in there?" Draco asked concerned.

"M fine!" Harry called from the centre of the pile.

"Oh Merlin! Harry look at you!" Molly beamed as they all stepped back and looked at Harry.

"Youre glowing," Sirius smiled softly cupping Harry's cheeks.

"You look beautiful," Remus nodded his hand reaching out hesitantly before it brushed over Harry's stomach.

"I;ve missed you so much," Hermione kissed Harry;s cheek.

"Its so good to see you all," Harry sighed holding Sirius; hand and grinning at the others.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked concerned.

"Honestly, fine, happy knowing that that monster isn't out there to hurt the babies or Lucius or myself," Harry smiled. Harry smiled as he caught sight of Lucius out the corner of his eye. "Come on, let m introduce you,"

As he made the introductions he held his hand out to Lucius who linked their fingers together. Though his Malfoy mask was firmly in place, Harry could see the nerves in his silver eyes as to what the addition of Harry's family to the mix was going to make to their relationship. He realised the exact same nerves he had had when Draco had moved into Marcus'.

Stepping forwards he didn't let go of Sirius' hand as he started making the Malfoy introductions, but he slipped his fingers into Lucius; and stepped into him and smiled as Lucius wrapped his free arm around his waist. He felt some of the tension easing out of Lucius as he finished introducing all of the Malfoys.

"I haven't seen this many Malfoys in one room since that Christmas when I was thirteen," Sirius hummed.

"That was an...interesting one," Alexander nodded.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh my mother and Narcissa's had a massive argument because it got out that Narcissa's had got there first to have a bonding contract between her and Lucius, Mother dearest wanted to link Lucius and Regulus together. I think it ended with them duelling in the middle of the dinning hall and exploding a chicken all over Abraxus," Sirius chuckled.

"You were nearly bonded to my godfather's brother?" Harry scrunched his nose slightly. "That's a little weird,"

"Considering most of the inbreeding between families in our world, that's probably the smallest thing to freak out about," Lucius laughed kissing Harry's cheek.

"Come we are all standing around, lets take a seat, oh please ignore the samples we have left the place in a little bit of a mess," Victoria smiled motioning to the seats around the living room. Harry hid his smile, Lucius had insisted that they do this now, and that they have all of their samples out in an effort to look more relaxed in front of Harry's family he knew.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked politely. There was a small moment of eyeballing before Ron hopped into the seat next to Harry, Hermione sniffed and to Ron's fluster perched herself on his knee reaching out to hold Harry's hand.

"We're redecorating most of the manor, so we're trying to pick out colours for different places. It did start with us looking at colours for the nursery with Darius and Lucian," Harry smiled settling more comfortably onto the sofa.

"The whole Manor? I didn't think that that had been done in a while," Sirius blinked shocked as he promptly perched himself down at Harry's feet.

"Its not, but it is time for a change in the Manor. All of the Dark items have been removed, and we're going to freshen it up in here," Draco shrugged.

"We all want a fresh start," Harry said pointedly.

"What have you decided on in the Nursery?" Molly asked taking the hint of warning.

"We still havent managed to decide, though we have ruled out a lot. We all quite like this green though," Harry lifted a soft pastel green colour that they kept going back to.

"Oh that's lovely!" Hermione sighed.

"See," Harry grinned at Lucius.

"Do you have a lot of things for the babies?" Bill asked.

"Yes, we managed to get the majority of the shopping done when we were caught out," Lucius huffed.

"I'll have to show you them, everything is in the nursery, its a small room just off of ours and down from Draco's, well small for a Malfoy," Harry laughed leaning up to Kiss Lucius when he pouted at him. "What?" He asked seeing the looks he was being shot by his family.

"Its just a little strange to see you two being so close and kissing. Not in a bad way, just strange," Ginny said quickly.

"You have to get used to it quickly given how much they are always all over each other," Marcus snorted, just smirking when Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"How about we give you a tour?" Harry asked seeing an uncomfortable silence starting to settle in. He reached out for Lucius to help him off of the sofa, grumbling slightly about getting a new sofa as this one was no use to him with his bump.

He was aware of his family watching not only his interactions with Lucius but with the rest of the Malfoys as they made their way around the parts of the manor that they were going to be living in. There was a pointed silence on certain subjects between the two groups as they walked around the different rooms, especially Voldemort. He was fairly sure Hermione actually swooned when she saw the Malfoy library, and they all looked slightly stunned when Lucius promised her that she could use it any time that she wanted.

"Come on, this is the nursery," Harry said excitedly tugging a happy looking Sirius into the room. "Well once we paint it," He grinned at Lucius. Everyone piled into the room, eagerly looking around at the bright and warm space, and at the pieces of furniture and clothes that were already in the room.

"You have so much clothes already," Hermione laughed.

"I went into a slight panic mode that we wouldn't be ready for when they arrived, and Lucius and Draco are scary when they get shopping!" Harry teased nudging Draco.

"I plan to enjoy playing dress up with my brothers," Draco merely sniffed.

"These are so cute!" Sirius held up a small pair of dungarees.

"Oh! Here look at the dressing gowns I found!" Harry said excitedly. "Lucius where are the dressing gowns?" He huffed.

"In this one I think," Lucius smiled kissing his cheeks before bending to dig through the bags.

"Oh Merlin!" Bill laughed as Molly and Remus excitedly took in the lion dressing gowns Lucius was holding up.

"I'm surprised you're letting anything Gryffindor near the babies," Sirius muttered only to grunt when Ginny and Fred smacked him over the back of his head.

"Considering Harry is their bearer, its a little late for that," Lucius shrugged wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any...I just...sorry," Sirius looked so downtrodden and apologetic that Harry couldn't help but forgive him.

"We have agreed that we are going to keep all influences of Houses away from the babies, I don't want that war going on around them," Harry said firmly.

"Plus Harry will go all Momma Dragon on is if we even try it," Marcus muttered.

"Momma Dragon?" Bill asked him curiously from where he was standing next to him.

"Oh yes, its quite scary, he gets all protective, Merlin help anyone that looks at those twins wrong," Marcus nodded.

"Or Lucius!" Alexander added with a smirk. "I got shouted at the first time we met when I suggested that Harry would not want to be with Lucius except for ulterior motives,"

"It was brilliant, I have watched that memory about twenty times," Draco said dreamily before bursting out laughing at the dry look his uncle shot him.

"It was rather impressive, especially considering I was totally petrified the first time I met Alexander," Lucian nodded.

"How many people have received copies of that memory?" Harry groaned.

"Nearly everyone," Marcus shrugged, telling Harry who exactly had handed the memories out. And he looked completely unrepentant under the glare Harry shot him.

"Harry can be fierce when he is defending his family," Ron chuckled.

"Don't you join in!" Harry groaned burying his face into Lucius' shoulder.

"Sorry, but honestly you are!" Hermione laughed.

"Traitors!" Harry huffed. "Oh," He shifted as one of the babies kicked out.

"Did the baby just move?" Molly asked with a slightly predatory gleam in her eyes.

"No crowding! Form a que!" Harry said quickly as his family all stepped towards him nearly as one.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or is he flirting?" Harry asked amused to Lucius, looking across to where Marcus was actually blushing slightly as Bill leant close to him to talk.<p>

"No he is," Lucius said with a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes making Harry laugh.

The afternoon had gone quite well, with the exception of a few comments and sharp remarks that had quickly been stamped on before it could develop into an argument, everyone had been on their best behaviour. All of Harry's family had taken it in turns getting to be next to him, and really considering these two groups had been battling for who knows how long and had little in comment, conversation had flowed quite smoothly. Though the default conversation did go back to the twins whenever conversation stilted. He was feeling quite happy knowing that his growing family could be in the same room as each other for extended times and get on.

Lucius had not wandered far from his side, Harry could see and feel the worry in his partner though it did ease as the day went on. Harry was sure that there were a good few things going through his mind, he was worried that Harry was about to be kidnapped and whisked away, if he would suddenly make a run for it with his family, that something was going to be said that would remind Harry of his history, or that a fight was going to break out that was going to upset Harry. Either way, Harry just held onto his hand tighter when he felt the worry building and just stayed close to him.

"So how is Severus doing? Where is he?" Remus asked softly as they sat back down in the livingroom after supper.

"He has been staying at his house, though he has been popping in and out regularly," Victoria answered.

"He's looking at setting up his own potions business, he has had it in mind for a long time, now he can finally do it," Marcus added.

"He can finally do it?" Ron asked confused making Harry smile fondly at his friend.

"He can't go back to Hogwarts, it was in the papers that he was here, with us, when everything happened. That means he knew about Harry and where he was, Dumbledore is losing power but he is still dangerous. Plus Severus does not enjoy teaching, believe it or not," Lucius smirked.

"Why did you include him in the papers?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Severus helped us by coming to warn us about Dumbledore knowing, and he tried to protect me against Voldemort. If it had been left to Dumbledore he likely would of either let Severus be arrested and thrown into prison like he did with Sirius, or step in at the last minute to make himself look like the big hero as he did last time with Severus. By saying Severus was fight with us, Dumbledore can't do anything," Harry explained.

"I see, so by say Snape was with you you back Dumbledore into a corner, if he says that Snape is anything but a War Hero and not a Death Eater then he will be going against the word of the man that just defeated Voldemort. And if he tries to step in and play the hero then it will be obvious he's glory hunting," Ron nodded in understanding.

"That was...very aptly described yes," Lucius nodded looking shocked and clearly trying to smother it.

"Don't worry Ron doesn't show it very often, he prefers to be underestimated, but he's a master tactician, you should see him playing a game of chess!" Harry grinned.

"Really?" Lucian perked up.

"Oh dear Merlin," Darius winced before wincing again when Lucian turned to glare at him.

"Lucian has never been beaten in a game in nearly four years," Victoria explained.

"Really?" Ron perked up himself now and both their eyes flicked to the chess board sitting innocently in the corner.

"This isn't going to be pretty," George whispered dramatically.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea Lucian knew language like that!" Harry choked as the two competitors bantered back and forth.<p>

"I had no idea Chess could be so competitive," Sirius snorted.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked softly brushing Sirius' fringe behind his ear and getting a warm smile from his Godfather. Lucius was watching the match with rapid interest next to Alexander leaving Harry between Remus and Sirius.

"I'll admit I was a lot freaked out at first, but you look so happy. And I know a family is all you have really wanted for a long time now. And they aren't so bad," He admitted with his most rakish grin.

"Even for Slytherins?" Harry grinned.

"I guess not," Remus laughed kissing Harry's cheek.

"Even if the babies end up in Slytherin?" Harry asked a little nervously.

"Even then we'll still adore them. The House thing has gone too far, Hermione gave us all a good talking to about how we are just causing our own battles by segregating everyone out based on school houses. She also pointed out that Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. A House doesn't reflect who you are," Remus said softly.

"Plus we are working on a ten year subtle plan to make sure they end up in Gryffindor," Sirius said with a straight face before bursting out laughing.

"What does that consist of, randomly waving red and gold at them?" Harry said laughing.

"Christmas is our time of year for the plan!" Remus nodded laughing himself.

"What are you laughing so hard at?" Draco grinned flopping down at Sirius' feet.

"Gryffindoring the babies through brainwashing," Harry laughed.

"If you down think Uncle Marcus and Alexander aren't already planning the same thing for Slytherin you're going to be disappointed," Draco snickered.

"Not Lucius?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Too scared of Harry," Draco shook his head.

"Hey! You make me sound like a tyrant!" Harry poked Draco in the side with his foot.

"No, just got him twisted around your little finger," Draco laughed clearly amused. "Honestly Harry calls and father jumps to attention, I have not seen anything so hilarious in my life!" Draco told Remus and Sirius.

"Really?" Sirius smiled a little.

"Yup, beck and call does not begin to cover it," Draco snickered.

"Draco," Harry groaned embarrassed. "He's not,"

"Watch this," Draco tapped his wand to his throat and then called across the room in Harry's voice. "Lucius could you get me a glass of juice please,"

"Of course," Lucius turned quickly from the game and made his way over to where the glasses of juice were sitting barely seven feet away from Harry. "What?" He asked confused seeing Draco laughing, Remus and Sirius looking highly amused and Harry blushing darkly but looking at him with love as well.

"Thank you," Draco said still in Harry's voice making Lucius blink and then glare at his son.

"Actually can you help me up? I need the toilet the baby just hit my bladder," Harry grimaced wiggling his fingers at Lucius. Smiling Lucius took his hands and helped him to his feet before watching amused as Harry quickly hurried away with another wince.

"Lucius," Sirius said softly gaining the man's attention back to him and realising this was the first time they had not had Harry acting as a buffer between them.

"Sirius," He nodded tensely.

"Just...I'm not going to do Harry the injustice of threatening you or suggesting that Harry doesn;t know you. I think after what he has said and what we have seen, Harry knows you much better than we can presume to know you. And the way you look at Harry, even I couldnt try and suggest that you dont care about him. Just...I have never seen him so happy, or so peaceful. All I can ask is make sure he keeps smiling as he is and you and i shall never have any problems,"

"I can easily promise you that," Lucius nodded.

"Then Lucius, I happy to start again and welcome to our family, hodge podge and messy as we are," Remus held his hand out to the Malfoy who did not even hesitate before reaching out to grip his hand firmly.

"And welcome to ours," Lucius added.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked concerned as he walked back into the room a few minutes later, looking around the group.

"Everything is fine," Sirius smiled warmly at his godson. Lucius reached out when Harry got to him and helped ease him down onto his lap, rubbing the base of his back where he was starting to get back pain.

* * *

><p>"Well be back for the scan to get to see the babies," Sirius said where he was holding Harry tightly, Remus nodded where he was standing on Harry's other side hugging him closely as well.<p>

"You look after yourself and these babies," Ron smiled gently patting Harry's stomach.

"I will," Harry smiled before moving to hug the rest of their group.

"Here are the things you asked me for, there is a charm on it to open only to your magical signature," Hermione said softly pressing the folder into Harry's hand.

"Thank you," He smiled hugging her tightly.

"There are a few in there I know you will like," She smirked dangerously.

"And more than a few I will use I don't doubt," Harry smirked back before releasing her.

"What is that?" Lucius asked curiously as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Nothing, just a little something that I asked her to look into for me," Harry smiled sweetly.

"I worry when you give me that look," Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You're learning," Harry laughed waving before Ron, the last of his family to leave, flooed out.

"Is it anything serious?" Lucius asked.

"Yes and no, don't worry, its nothing bad," Harry assured Lucius as he saw worried silver eyes flashing over his face.

* * *

><p>"It went well I think," Harry hummed as Lucius slid into bed.<p>

"Do you think they see us differently?" Lucius asked nervously. Harry scanned his fiancé's face before patting his lap and waiting until Lucius had shifted and laid his head down on his lap allowing him to start running his fingers through golden hair before he answered.

"I think so, they saw the real you, the real Malfoys," Harry assured him. "I think they are slightly horrified to realise that they actually like you," Harry teased gently.

"I have spent so long building up the reputation of the Malfoys being dangerous and unfeeling to try and protect my family, and now it is working against me," Lucius sighed.

"Its ok, they all understand that that isn't who you are. They know I would never dream of having children with you, raising them with you if that was the person you truly were," Harry reassured him.

"When do you want to tell them we are engaged?" Lucius asked casually, reaching up to link his fingers together with those of Harry's free hand. But Harry could see the insecurity lingering in the back of his eyes.

"Maybe another month at the most, let them adjust still to the babies and the fact that the war is over, and get to know you a little better before dropping another shock on them. Any more and I don't trust Draco to be able to contain it," Harry laughed amused.

"I shall prepare the wards," Lucius said dryly but he was looking a lot happier.

"Lucius can I ask you for some help?" Harry asked hesitantly after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Of course, what is it?" Lucius frowned a little sitting up to look at the frown on his younger lover's face.

"Sirius. Kingsley says that there is no way to try and clear his name, not truly, and even if we delivered that rat right into the laps of the Ministry, Sirius will be charged with breaking out of Azkaban even though he was innocent and likely thrown back in for at least five years. He wouldn't survive that, not to mention they would get out of him how he escaped and stop him going back into Padfoot while in prison and..." Harry blinked when gentle lips caressed his, Lucius' thumb soothing over his cheek as a large, sure hand cupped the back of his head.

"What do you need me to do?" Lucius asked as he pulled back.

"Sirius can't live like this forever, its killing him. Is there a way for him to be able to change how he looks? To change his magical signature?" Harry asked.

"There are ways to do it, ways which cost a lot of money and magic, both of which we have plenty of access to. Let me look into it," Lucius smiled leaning in for a gentle kiss again.

"Sorry," Harry blushed as a large yawn interrupted their kisses.

"Its been a long day, and a little stressful to a point," Lucius shook his head as he shuffled to lie against the pillows and opened his arms to Harry.

"You mean when Ron called Draco Ferr...aco?" Harry snickered.

"I believe there will be a few slips, old habits and that, before we settle into our new...how was it Sirius called it, hodge podge...family," Lucius laughed.

"Its our family though," Harry smiled serenely tilting his head to look at Lucius as he stroked his hand over his swollen stomach.

"Exactly, our family," Lucius' eyes shone with something both possessive and loving, something that warmed Harry and made him sink even further into Lucius' arms.

"I love you Lucius Malfoy," Harry sighed contentedly.

"And I love you, to the ends of the world and back Harry," Lucius smiled into the dark as Harry drifted to sleep. The feeling of his lover, his fiancé sleeping in his arms, their babies resting under one of his hands as he stroked the silk soft skin of Harry's back, the feeling of Harry's warmth against him, and the scent of both of them mingling together to make his bed once so cold and lonely feel like home. And his family was growing not just by the expected babies, but be a whole host of Gryffindors who would definitely add more character to their lives as Harry had done.

As he went to sleep that night it was with a smile on his face, and thoughts already rolling around on how to give Harry the gift of his godfather's freedom. And perhaps how to ensure that Marcus did not run from that redheaded curse breaker he had been laughing and blushing with. Their father and uncle would truly be rolling in their graves knowing that Marcus had been flirting with the Weasley heir.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're going to upset the House elves you know," Draco drawled as he walked into the kitchen.

"I've bribed them," Harry waved him off as he carried on mixing the cake batter in his bowl.

"With what? Can you bribe House Elves?" Draco looked amusingly perplexed as he sat at the counter.

"They're sorting through all the baby things and giving them a pre-pre wash, and I had them go shopping for suplies for me," Harry grinned.

"Why are you cooking? You clearly have remembered we have House elves if you had to bribe them to leave the kitchen,"

"I find it soothing," Harry shrugged.

"Soothing, its manual labour," Draco scrunched his nose as he watched Harry trying to balance the bowl to mix it without his stomach getting in the way.

"Its making something with your own hands that the people you care about can enjoy. Plus its fun to get messy every now and then,"

"Really?" Draco said doubtfully.

"Why don't you help me and see for yourself?" Harry suggested before smirking. "Unless of course you think you can't do it?"

"I can do anything that you can!" Draco rose to his challange as he had expected, standing and rolling his sleeves up.

"Why don't you start on cookies then?"

* * *

><p>"They're burnt! Why are they burnt?!" Draco's hair was sticking up at all angles, flour streaking it liberally, streaked on his cheeks and clothes as well. He had a good bit of dough and peaunut butter covering him as well.<p>

"I told you, its like potions you have to watch the temperature on the cooker, plus you left them in for too long," Harry said as he poured his mix into cupcake mixes.

"What are you two up to?" Severus' drawl had them both looking up.

"I'm teaching Draco to bake," Harry explained calmly while Draco eyed his godfather suspiciously, it seemed he had not quite forgotten Severus' previous actions.

"What are you making?"

"Draco is making peanut butter and chcolate chip cookies, I'm baking some cakes," Harry smiled.

"You need to turn the temperature down," Severus hummed as he looked in the cooker Draco was using.

"Hey!" Harry grinned when one of Severus' hands shot out and stole one of his still cooling cupcakes.

"They're best while they are still warm," Severus smirked.

"Is this right?" Draco asked.

"A little further, and here," Harry carefully threw the baking paper with the burnt cookies away and spelled a new sheet onto the tray. Quickly and with clear practice he lay out six new balls of dough onto the tray and levitated it over to Draco. "Now it says that its ten minutes on the recipe, but it can be quicker or slower, plus the top tray will cooker quicker than the bottom, so you need to keep an eye on them and swap the bottom to the top and put a new tray in once they're done," Harry explained.

"Ok," The blonde nodded determined.

"Want to lick the other spoon?" Harry offered Severus as he scooped out the last bit of batter.

"Only if you share the bowl," Severus raised his eyebrow as Harry chuckled.

"Are you eating raw batter?!" Draco frowned.

"Its the best part!" Harry laughed already scooping a good amount out to eat.

"Really?" Draco tilted his head as he watched his godfather to the same.

"Really," Severus nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why are you in the kitchen?" Darius startled the three of them when he suddenly popped his head into the room.<p>

"We're baking!" Draco said proudly, motioning to the plate of cookie that were admittedly various shades of brown to slightly blackened, but much better than his initial first few batches. They were currently nibbling their way through them and cleaning another bowl.

"Baking? You? Why?" Darius frowned walking into the room.

"Its surprisingly fun!" Draco shrugged.

"It looks like you are wearing more of the ingredients than you baked with," Darius smirked.

"Sit down and eat a cookie and stop teasing your cousin," Harry said firmly as Draco raised his hand self conciously to his hair.

"Oh dear Merlin don't start getting momma dragon over Draco as well," Darius snickered seating himself down.

"Do I want to know why you are all gathered down here?" Lucius asked only ten minutes later as he and Alexander walked into the kitchen. "And why the elves are all in a tizzy going through the nursery,"

"I bribed them to let me use the kitchen," Harry waved him off.

"Erm..." Lucius eyed his son concerned.

"I was baking," DRaco rolled his eyes.

"Here try one of his cookies, hand made all by himself," Harry smiled nudging the palte towards Lucius.

"You can pick through the burnt ones," Draco rolled his eyes as Lucius hesitated. "Baking is surprisingly difficult, there is a lot more to it than you would think,"

"Zese arf goof," Alexander hummed through a mouthful of red velvet cupcakes.

"Thank you," Harry said amused.

"These are very good Draco," Lucius said surprised after a tentative nibble. Draco puffed up slightly grinning at his father.

"Harry has promised to show me more recipies and how to cook meals as well. It is surprisingly relaxing to do. Though we are going to need to make him a kitchen upstairs and in the family wing, if he enjoys doing this so much and is going to be taching me he cant keep trecking down here and bribing the House elves," Draco said as he battled with Severus over the last scoop from the bowl.

"Oh you don't need..."

"Of course," Lucius interupted. "Harry is you enjoyed cooking you should ave said, the House elves can put together a kitchen for you in a week. Its your home,"

"I have a potions lab," Draco nodded.

"Thank you," Harry smiled blushing slightly.

"Are you eating raw mix?" Alexander frowned at Severus and Draco.

"Its really good!" Draco protested.

"I want to make one last cake, Lucian said he was craving a double layered jam and cream sponge cake," Harry said before smirking. "You can help me Lucius,"

* * *

><p>"How is this so hard!" Lucius grumbled stopping and putting the bowl down to take his robe off and roll up his sleeves before picking it back up to whisk.<p>

"You just need to put a little elbow grease into it," Harry snickered.

"Elbow what?" The four Malfoys paused in their assigned tasks to look at him a little grossed out.

"Erm...how do you explain that one?" Harry looked to Severus.

"Its a metaphor, it means you need to just put some effort into it," Severus explained.

"I don't understand why its still so bitty! Harry what am I doing wrong?!" Alexander huffed poking at his mixture with his whisk.

"You need to be a litle gentler and more smooth, like this, in a figure eight," Harry showed him before handing the whisk back and watching carefully as Alexander tried to copy him.

"This is harder than it looks," Darius huffed blowing a strand of hair out his eyes.

"You're doing really well, you're a natural," Harry patted him on the back before groaning as he sat next to Severus and took the weight off of his feet.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked quietly.

"The babies just seem to be quite active today, they're kicking a little hard," Harry smiled rubbing his stomach absently as he watched Lucius and Alexander showing each other their mixtures proudly.

"May I...never mind sorry," Severus was actually blushing a little as he turned to look back at the line of baking Malfoys.

"You're welcome to feel them move if you want to," Harry said softly getting black eyes staring at him shocked. Tentatively Severus reached out and allowed harry to take his wrist and guide his hand to the right place, after a moment his eyes widened as he felt the small kick under his hand.

"Its amazing," Severus smiled looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, I grumble, but knowing that its our babies in there, and that in a few months we will get to meet them...its pretty amazing," Harry grinned happily.

"I haven't seen you smile so honestly before," Severus said after a few moments where he just sat with his hand on Harry's stomach feeling the small movements.

"I've not had much to smile about before," Harry said looking up and locking his eyes with Lucius' who was watching them with a small content smile.

"You truly love him," Severus' words got Harry's attention back to him and the Gryffindor tilted his head smiling.

"With all my heart,"

"I'm glad. He's a good man with a lot to give, he deserves someone that can love him completely and totally," Severus nodded.

"Thank you," Harry nodded realsiing he had just been given Severus' approval.

* * *

><p>Harry was pouting and he knew it but he wasn't happy about this. The reporter looked like she was about to wet herself she was so excited. His only saving grace was the fact that it looked as though Draco was attemtping to cause her to spontaniously combust with the glare he was throwing. He met Marcus' eyes and had to smother his laughter at the eye roll and look of sheer disgust the man shared with him.<p>

"Thank you so mcuh for this opportunity!" Ms Sawaki trilled digging out her pad and quill.

"Yes well, we have a busy day, so if we could get on with this," Marcus rose an eyebrow.

"Oh of course. Lord Potter how are you doing now?" Ok he had to give her points for that one and the honestly concern in her face.

"I'm fully healed now thank you, just the normal pregnancy fun of not being able to stand up off the sofa on my own and craving strawberries in lime sauce," Harry smiled a little.

"With vinegar on top, don't think I didn't see you sneaking that on top," Draco rolled his eyes. The reporter let out a small sound of amusement as Lucius and Marcus could not stop themselves wrinkling their noses.

"And Lord Malfoy, how are you?" She turned to Lucius with concern.

"I am healing quite well thank you," Lucius nodded.

"I can't help but notice that you seem to be redecorating the manor," Ms Sawaki asked.

"We decided that this place needs a change. We wanted to make it our home so we are redecorationg it together," Lucius explained.

"Yourself and Lord Potter?"

"Oh no all our family," Harry shook his head. He blinked when Draco snorted tilting his head to look at him.

"Family?"

"Marcus has decided to move back to Britain, and for a time our cousins Alexander and Victoria and their son and his husband Darius and Lucian are staying here for a little while," Lucius explained.

"So all your family is supportive of your relationship?"

"Incredibly, we're all very happy to have Harry as part of this family, he fits in perfectly with us all and he makes Lucius very happy," Marcus smiled slightly.

"Plus he's bringing a bit of fresh air into the Malfoy family," Draco laughed.

"He had us baking yesterday," Marcus nodded.

"Baking?!"

"They did quite well. I'm now just convincing them that we're going to be decorating the nusery without magic," Harry smiled.

"I can't see why we have to do it by hand!" Marcus grumbled.

"A nursery is something special, taking the time to decorate ourselves makes it more special! No magic is touching those walls!" Harry said firmly.

"The thought of watching Alexander and Marcus with a paint brush does sound amusing," Lucius hummed.

"You do know that you're included in that as well," Harry laughed reaching out to link their fingers together.

"How are the preparations going for the babies?" Ms Sawaki asked, reluctantly interupting their by play.

"We are mostly there, it is just a last few minute things that we need to do," Draco nodded.

"With the delay in opening Hogwarts due to the defeat of the Dark Lord, what are both you're plans for your schooling?"

"I will be returning to Hogwarts once it is open again, though we have already filed the paper work with the ministry so that I can leave fo a small break when the babies arrive," Draco said.

"Once the babies are born and a little older Marcus is going to home school me," Harry smiled.

"You aren't going to go back to Hogwarts?" the reporter looked between them a little suspiciously.

"I would like to, but the babies are my priority, I don't want to have to leave them, especialy when they are so young. As long as i complete my education that is the important thing," Harry shrugged.

"And your plans for the future Lord Potter?" Ms Sawaki asked.

"At the minute the only thought to the future I have is whether we have enough nappies and changes of clothes for the babies. My whole life it seems that my life has been planned out for me, it is nice not to have to worry about the future and just enjoy things one day at a time, with the people I care about around me," Harry smiled at the Malfoys around him squeazing Lucius' hand.

"I'm afraid that is your half an hour," Alexander stepped into the room.

"A few more questions!" Ms Sawaki protested.

"Half an hour was the agreement," Lucius shook his head.

"We are due a scan in a week, we will get in contact to let you know how everything goes," Harry said as Lucius helped him to his feet.

"Thank you for your time!" she said quickly scrambling to her feet.

"Ok that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Harry huffed as he tugged Lucius out the room. "Still terrible but not as much as I was expecting."

"Alexander put the fear of Merlin into her not to upset you before we came in," Lucius snorted.

"Really?" Harry grinned at Alexander.

"If those vultures think that they can get away with the same treatment of you as they have in the past then they are sorely mistaken. I am already having the solicitors prepare invasion of privacy law suits ready for the first person that thinks they have free reign into your private life," Alexander sniffed.

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"You and Lucius deserve peace, especially after everything that has happened," Alexander smiled down at him. "I am going to go and take Victoria shopping, she has seen something 'we must have'," Alexander rolled his eyes before hugging Lucius and then surprising Harry by pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Hmm, do you fancy sitting in the conservatory?" Harry asked leaning against Lucius' side.

"Of course," Lucius kissed Harry's temple and wrapped his arm around his waist to start leading the way down to the conservatory which had quickly become Harry's favourite place to curl up and read.

* * *

><p>"What about this boarder?" Harry frowned holding up one with yellow ducks on.<p>

"Erm oh dear Merlin, definitely not!" Lucius looked up distractedly before quickly focussing on the boarder in horror.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" Harry asked concerned looking at the paper work in Lucius' lap.

"No its ok, I just need to get these done this week," Lucius shook his head with a smile.

"I can go and sit somewhere else, I am distracting you," Harry shook his head.

"No, I like it when you're in the room with me," Lucius leant over carefully to press a kiss to the frown lines on Harry's forehead.

"Tell me if I get annoying," Harry settled back down.

"You could never be annoying," Lucius smiled kissing Harry properly.

"Sorry to interrupt," They pulled apart with a start at the voice and looked up to find Draco, Fred and George standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" Harry grinned starting to wriggle to try and stand up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The others have been stuck with Dumbledore since our visit, so we are here to see how you're doing," Fred explained walking over quickly with George to help Harry to his feet and then squash him between them in a tight hug.

"Mum sent this with us, she said it worked wonders for her ankles when she was pregnant," George held out a small pot of cream.

"Ah that will be for me to take then," Lucius smirked as Harry grinned at him.

"Huh?" the twins asked.

"Lucius has been massaging my ankles and feet for me, they are starting to get a little sore," Harry explained getting comfortable between the two of them on a sofa.

"Would you like tea?" Lucius asked.

"Oh yes please that..."

"Would be lovely," They said nodding.

"How are you..."

"Doing? We saw the news paper article..."

"Dumblefuck was spitting feathers..."

"He had planned to get ahead of you to 'express his..."

"'Concern over your relationship,"

"I have a headache," Lucius blinked having been looking back and forth between the two to try and keep up with their speech.

"You had better..."

"Get used to it quickly," The twins snickered.

"We have at least a few years before they start talking," Lucius sighed.

"Has Harry gone into his..."

"They're two people not one rant?"

"Oh dear Merlin, we're living in fear for if we can't tell them apart," Draco snickered.

"How's everyone doing?" Harry asked ignoring Draco except to stick his tongue out at him.

"They're not too bad, Ron and Hermione as your saw are currently dancing around each other even more than normal. We think Ronniekins has finally realised he's in love with her. Mum and Sirius have instigated a prank war against Dumbledore where they try and beat each other without getting caught - he's already had one trip to St Mungo's for a check up. Remus and Dad are just watching everything with that whole air of amusement that they have, though we're sure that Remus is part of the pranking on Dumbledore, he's just hiding it better from everyone," Fred and George rambled between the two of them.

"He's been to St Mungo's?" Draco asked shocked as Harry sat holding his side laughing.

"Yup, he keeps getting a burning pain in his tongue. He's not figured out yet it happens exactly three hours after he has told a lie about Harry," Fred grinned viciously.

"And you two?" Harry asked as he calmed down.

"Us?!" Both twins smiled innocently at him.

"You," Harry snorted.

"We have no idea what you mean our darling Harry!"

"Yes how could you accuse us, sweet and innocent, loving big brothers..."

"Yes loving!"

"...of such things!" Fred and George fluttered their eyelashes at Harry making him snort again.

"Somehow I struggle to believe that," Harry rolled his eyes throwing his legs over Fred's and resting back against George who wrapped his arm around Harry immediately in a hug.

* * *

><p>Harry hummed as he walked through the manor, the last few days he had been a lot happier, getting to see his family again had helped to make him feel a lot lighter, he had been missing them more than he had realised. And Charlie and Bill were hoping to drop by in the next couple of days. He smiled as he thought about the work that they were planning on doing with the nursery, they had finally narrowed down the colours so one they decided they would be able to start painting.<p>

It seemed that Dumbledore was managing to unravel himself as well, he had not had a good reaction to their interview apparently, throwing another tantrum at the table after Remus had ensured that the first time he had read it was in front of some of the Order. Seven members of the Order had left after watching him embed three chairs in the wall in a hissy fit of accidental magic. Thirtreen other members were hovering on the knife edge and Molly, Arthur, Remus, Bill, Charlie and Kingsley were working discretely to push six of them over the edge.

"Harry," Harry paused in the hallway as Alexander stepped out of the drawing room. "I have just read something very interesting on page seven," Alexander held out a newspaper to Harry.

_A Further fall from grace_

_For the last three weeks the talk of the wizarding world have been based mainly around four people, Lord Harry Potter, Lord Lucius Malfoy and their two expected children. With the excitement of the announcement of the defeat of the Dark Lord, and the many rumours and conversations based around their new relationship and the soon to be born new Lords or Ladies. In amongst all of this a few things have been forgotten about. _

_The previous Lady Malfoy has not be heard of since we reported her making an incredible scene in Diagon Alley and trying to attack the wizard who was serving her her divorce papers. We did mention in a previous report that indications have been made towards the fact that the reason Lord Malfoy was able to disolve their bnd so easily was because he had proof that she had had numerous affairs. This reporter did a little digging and can confirm that this is in fact true. Several of her previous offers came forward with a little persuation, and it would seem that the previous Lady Malfoy was breaking one of the most serious vows that a witch or wizard can make. _

_With this in mind when this reporter stumbled upon the news that the previous Lady Malfoy was currently in St Mungo's she felt that it was Lady Magic was punishing her for breaking those vows. But she was confused that no one had been aware of the fact that she was in there. It was then that this reporter came across a very interesting bit of information, with the disolving of her bond with Lord Malfoy ex Lady Malfoy automatically reverted back to using her maiden name. However the head of her house, criminal Sirius Black, has disowned her from the Black family, meaning that she has no right to use of a surname and is currently known only as Narcissa. _

_And so with mounting time in hospital for an aparently rare curse that is currently causing her extreme pain every time she thinks anything unpleasent about anyone, which is aparently quite frequent, Narcissa's real hope for any sort of a future is for one of her previous affairs to marry her. Which going by my discusion with the several men I have managed to find is not very likely. _

"Hmm, you're right that is very interesting," Harry hummed handing the newspaper back to Alexander.

"I know that you have to be the one that talked to Sirius about disowning Narcissa, even though he has been out of prison and officially Lord Black for two years and hasn't made any move to disown any of the family,"

"I don't deny that, she deserves more punsihment for the years of suffering she put Lucius and Draco through," Harry shrugged.

"However this mysterious curse that has stuck Narcissa, that I can't figure out. Marcus can't help but gloat whenever he comes up with something that clever, I would know if Victoria had cast it, Lucius and Draco want to forget that Narcissa was ever in their lives, and out of the remaining who are likely to have cast that curse, you are the most likely if it weren't for the fact that casting dark and harmful curses are not like you," Alexander stared pointedly at Harry.

"You're right, its not like me," Harry nodded and turned to start walking back down the hall.

"They will look towards Lucius for this, the Ministry are looking for a reason to take him down," Alexander called after him.

"A simple test on his magic will prove that he has cast no curses lately, plus despite their desire to call fo his blood very few are actually going to be brave enough to do that against the 'chosen one's' love and fiance, those that do will be facing the biggest hissy fit that they have ever seen from me if they even think about taking him from my side," Harry turned back around to meet Alexander's eyes.

"The east side of the library, closest to the window, there are some books there that Miss Granger might be particularly interested in," Alexander said after a moment.

"I shall have a look later," Harry nodded his head to Alexander before turning and carrying on down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"And when you are here you're going to be very very very loved, you have lots of people just waiing to meet the both of you,"<p>

Harry lay still, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to Lucius. He could feel Lucius' hand resting on his stomach rubbing gently, and every now and then the soft brushing of lips against the skin there.

"And me and your daddy we are really looking forward to getting to hold you. We want you so so much, and you are going to be bringing light into a lot of lives. Your big brother is so excited to meet you, and he is going to love and protect you,"

Smiling and unable to help himself Harry reached down to run his hand through Lucius' bed mussed hair as he opened his eyes. Lucius' silver blue eyes looked up to meet his and Harry couldn't help but smile a little wider.

"Love you, Harry hummed twisting a strand of blonde hair around his fingers.

"Love you too," Lucius crawled up Harry's body to lean down and kiss Harry hungrily, humming whenthe younger man tugged gently on the hair still wrapped in his hand. Just as their kiss turned a little more passionate their bedroom door opened suddenly and they heard a yelp.

"Merlin my eyes! Sorry! Sorry!" They looked up in time to see Draco quickly disappearing out of the door.

"Wait, let me talk to him?" Harry grabbed Lucius' hand as he went to get off the bed.

"Ok," Lucius nodded after a moment. Harry smiled and rolled to get up before huffing and flopping back down.

"Going to need you to give me a bit of a hand!" He grumbled. Lucius helped him roll to his feet, charmingly not laughing or teasing Harry. After a quick kiss Harry grabbed his dressing gown and made his way out of their bedroom to track Draco down.

"Hey," Harry stepped into the kitchen, motioning for the House elves to leave them. Draco was sitting at the kitchen table staring down at the table top. He walked over to the kettle tapping it to boil and setting up two cups. Making his way over he sat down opposite Draco, sliding a cup across the table top to the unusually quiet blonde.

"Thank you," Draco picked the cup up and took a sip which Harry took as a good thing.

"Everything ok? I know things seem to be moving forward quickly, and a hell of a lot has happened in the last few months," Harry said softly getting comfortable on his seat.

"Yeah, no, no I'm fine, with everything honestly I am. Its just knowing that you two are together have..." Draco amusingly motioned to Harry's stomach instead of saying out loud what he meant. "And sure I have seen you kissing, and hugging and doing that lovey dovey eye gazing thing you do, but I have never really seen you like that before,"

"And it freaked you out?" Harry summed up.

"Knowing and seeing are two very different things," Drac grimaced. "Sorry I didn't mean to freak out, its just no one really wants to see thier father like that,"

"Its ok, considering everything, and considering how things were between us hen you first came to Marcus' I think that it is more than ok to have a little freak out. Maybe knock next time?" Harry said a little amused.

"You don't have to say that twice," Draco snorted. "You're good for him, for us," He said softly. Harry blinked at him shocked.

"I..."

"No need to look like I have just declared my undying love for you!" Draco snickered amused. "I can admit it, you have pulled our family togeter in a way in which my mother pushed us all apart. You can't be more different from her,"

"I...I don't know what to say Draco," Harry said softly feeling a little overwhelmed.

"No need to get all flustered," Draco took a sip of tea. "Just keep doing what you are,"


End file.
